Violence and Corruption
by Bill K
Summary: My 1st Sailor Moon epic - - 12 chapters, 9 senshi, 2 cats & four guest stars face an ancient earthborn evil who strikes at Usagi's achilles heel - - her friends!
1. The Gathering Shadow

"Violence and Corruption"  
a Sailor Moon Fanfic  
By Bill K.  
(e-mail at billk57@earthlink.net)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Story and all characters not previously copyrighted are copyright 2000 by Bill   
Kropfhauser; Sailor Moon and all related characters previously appearing in   
Sailor Moon manga or anime are copyright 2000 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and   
Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with tremendous respect and   
gratitude.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: This story takes place a few months after Sailor Moon Sailor   
Stars. If you haven't seen the series that far, beware. Elements of previous   
seasons are referred to and the ending of Sailor Stars is strongly hinted at.   
As always, if you are only familiar with the English dub of Sailor Moon - -  
  
Usagi=Serena  
Ami=Amy  
Rei=Raye  
Makoto=Lyta  
Minako=Mina  
Haruka=Amara  
Michiru=Michelle  
Setsuna=Trista  
Mamoru=Darien  
Cooan=Catsy  
Beruche=Birdy  
Karaberas=Avery  
Petz=Prisma  
Yuuichiro=Chad  
Kenji=Usagi's father  
Ikuko=Usagi's mother  
Shingo=Sammy  
Yuuichiro=Chad  
"Odango Atama"=Usagi/Serena's hairstyle, usually translated as "Meatball Head",   
but occasionally as "Dumpling"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode One: The Gathering Shadow  
  
It had been a good plan at first. Rather than study at Rei's, where they   
were always dodging her grandfather or Rei was screaming at either Yuuichiro or   
Usagi, or Usagi's, where Usagi was always screaming at Shingo, or Minako's,   
where Minako and her mother were always screaming at each other, Makoto had   
invited them over to her place to study. Makoto liked having her friends over   
to her apartment. She liked spending time with them and she liked showing off   
her spotless, beautifully decorated home. Secretly she liked hearing them   
marvel at the domestic perfection of the place. It made her feel good to please   
people with her domesticity, for she knew that one day she would meet a man, he   
would notice her domestic flair and it would overwhelm his negative impression   
of her height and imposing physical frame. But that was for some day; for right   
now, she enjoyed hearing someone else's voice in the apartment besides her own.  
  
The trouble was, they weren't getting much studying done. Ami did her   
part, as usual, trying to marshal the others. However, Usagi and Minako had   
begged Makoto to cook something for them and Makoto couldn't say no. By the   
time she got back, the deadly duo had suckered Rei into a debate on something   
totally unrelated to school and Ami had surrendered in disgust. Once the snack   
was served, all thoughts of studying were hopeless dreams. Not that Makoto   
minded that much.  
  
"Usagi," Makoto asked, chin propped leisurely on her hand, when the debate   
had ground to a halt. "Have you thought about what you're going to do when you   
graduate?"  
  
"Of course," beamed Usagi, straightening up with excitement. "I'm going   
to marry Mamo-chan!"  
  
"No, I mean immediately after you graduate."  
  
"He's going to wear a handsome kimono and I'm going to wear the most   
stunning gown in the world. And the temple will be filled with everyone I've   
ever known."  
  
"No, Usagi . . ."  
  
"And we're going to make our everlasting vows of devotion to each other.   
Then he's going to sweep me off my feet and carry me off to our love nest and   
we'll live happily ever after." Usagi's chest thrust out, then fell with the   
release of a deep, contented sigh.  
  
"Usagi, what makes you think he's going to marry you right after you   
graduate?" scowled Rei.  
  
"Why not?" Usagi asked. Then a pall of fear draped over her features.   
"Do you know something? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Usagi, what she means is . . ." began Ami.  
  
"OH, REI, YOU ARE SO CRUEL!" bellowed Usagi, tears welling up in her eyes.   
"TO SAY . . . TO EVEN HINT THAT MAMO-CHAN DOESN'T LOVE ME!"  
  
"Why do I bother?" muttered Rei.  
  
"Usagi, nobody is saying that Mamoru doesn't love you," Ami insisted.   
"But you can't just assume your wedding is going to happen the day after you   
graduate high school."  
  
"IF she graduates high school," groused Rei. Usagi shot her a quick,   
vibrating tongue.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi, he has plans," Ami told her. "He has school. He has a career to   
pursue. And until he establishes himself, you can't expect him to provide for a   
wife, can you?"  
  
"Oh," Usagi replied, staring down at the table. It was clearly the first   
time she'd considered such a thing. "I guess that makes sense."  
  
"Which means when you graduate, Usagi," Minako said, leaning in on her   
elbows, "you're going to have to get a job."  
  
"A JOB!" squealed Usagi. "I've already got a job! I'm Sailor Moon! And   
it's getting to be a full time job anymore!"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't support yourself being Sailor Moon, can you," grinned   
Makoto. "You're going to have to get one that pays. Do you have any idea what   
you'd like to do?"  
  
"Um. . ." Usagi thought. "Have you?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to run my own bakery some day, or a restaurant, but I   
don't have the money yet. So I guess I'll just get a job cooking at someone   
else's restaurant so I can learn how it's done."  
  
"And of course I'm going to be an idol some day," Minako said proudly.   
"If I can get any kind of job inside the industry, like when I was working with   
the Three Starlights, that would be great. Or maybe performing in some small   
club or other venue that'll get me discovered. But I'll take anything that'll   
allow me time to go to auditions."  
  
"Well, I've already got a job," Rei added. "Grampa keeps threatening to   
leave the temple in my hands. I figure one day he's going to be serious." Then   
she smiled wistfully. "Unless I sell somebody one of my songs first. Or a   
whole bunch of them. Or even better, someone hears one of the demo tapes I make   
and wants me to record them myself. That would be the best ending of all."  
  
"And I'll be entering college and then med school," Ami said, "although I   
haven't decided which offer to accept yet. Then once I've graduated med school,   
I'll intern at a hospital, then residency. After that, I'll either start my own   
practice or go back to college and study micro-biology so I can specialize - -   
perhaps even make some new discovery in the field."  
  
At that point, Ami noticed the others were staring at her, overwhelmed.   
Her eyes darted to the table and her cheeks flushed.  
  
"So how about you, Usagi?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Let me guess," sighed Rei. "You haven't thought about it because you've   
been too busy drawing red hearts in your notebook that have your and Mamoru's   
names in them."  
  
"You don't have to be right all the time," grumbled Usagi.  
  
"Well, there's plenty of things you can do," Makoto smiled. "Maybe you   
can be a waitress at my restaurant." Makoto thought suddenly. "Although you   
might accidentally break all the dishes."  
  
"Well, I'll give you a job as my assistant," Minako offered. "You could   
answer my fan mail and . . . Wait a minute. I forgot about the way you spell."  
  
"You could always . . ." Ami began.  
  
"Forget it, Ami-chan," Usagi sighed, holding up her hand. "I know I'm not   
smart enough to help you."  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. I'll give you a job," Rei jabbed. "We can always   
use somebody to sweep up."  
  
Instead of the laughter or anger Rei was expecting, the room filled with   
an awkward silence. Usagi looked down at the table silently.  
  
"I think I'm going to go home," she said quietly, rising up from the table   
and grasping her satchel.  
  
"Usagi," Makoto appealed, but her friend kept going without looking back.   
The door shut softly behind her, leaving behind a melancholy room. "Nice one,   
Rei," sighed Makoto.  
  
"Well, I can't help it if the truth hurts," Rei scowled in frustration.  
  
"Well here's a truth for you," Minako snapped. "You've got a big mouth!   
How'd that feel?"  
  
"Terrible. Give me another one, though. I think I deserve it."  
  
"We were all pretty hard on her," Ami confessed.  
  
"Yeah," said Minako. "Some friends we are."  
* * * *  
In a dark wound deep inside the Earth, a woman sat on a throne carved from   
granite. She was a slim woman, long and lean, yet muscular in a wiry way. Not   
unlike the dragon she wore as an emblem on her shiny green silk dress, a dress   
with a high collar around her slender throat, no sleeves and a hem extending to   
her feet. A long, slim, menacing leg jutted out through a slit on the left side   
of the dress, a slit that ran from the hem to the hip.  
  
There were other resemblances to the dragon on her dress: a pronounced   
arched, hairless brow over her eyes and eyes with elliptical irises - - lizard   
eyes. Her nose was long and thin, her cheeks long and sallow. Pronounced   
pointed ears cut through a thick, tousled, curling mane of brown hair tumbling   
down to her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was soft, but cold, the tone   
faint and with a slight greenish tint.  
  
She sat on her throne, motionless, studying with great intensity a   
holographic image in her lap. The scene was a recreation in miniature of the   
climactic struggle between Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia, a battle now months   
gone.  
  
Off to one side were Tygos and Tenera. They watched their mistress stare   
at the holographic ballet as she had for weeks on end. If they were concerned   
about their mistress's actions, they kept their concerns unspoken. They stood   
motionless, waiting for the summons of their mistress. The red glare of the   
natural underground light painted their obsidian black bodies with eerie   
highlights. There were no features on their faces save for phosphorescent   
white eyes and a long, thin mound that might have been a nose. Their figures   
were female, long and lean like their mistress. The only difference was their   
hair color. Tygos had long flowing silver locks, while Tenera's thick mane was   
a deep violet.  
  
Breaking her gaze, Tygos turned to her sister and voiced her concern with   
her expressionless face and the subtle posture of her body. Tenera responded in   
kind.  
  
"Come to me," their mistress said, expecting obedience. The pair   
responded instantly, their light and gliding gait effortlessly covering the   
distance in moments.  
  
"Command us, Talon Umbra," Tygos said. She and Tenera bowed deferentially.  
  
"We have reached a critical time," the empress said, her tone controlled   
and all-knowing. "A force again grows upon the world, a force that will one day   
oppose me and all I seek to gain on the world above."  
  
"Point me to this force, Mistress," boasted Tygos, "and I will obliterate   
it in your name."  
  
A bemused smile crossed the face of Talon Umbra.  
  
"No, Tygos," she said maternally. "You are not what I need this time."  
  
"But Mistress . . ."  
  
"You are my good right arm. You have served me faithfully and well for   
these many centuries. I charge you, serve me again by standing down and   
allowing your sister to carry my banner in this battle."  
  
Tygos wavered. Her chest expanded and her shoulders straightened. For a   
moment, it seemed as if she would resist. Then she bowed her head.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," she whispered.  
  
"Tenera. Look at this human. Study her well."  
  
A holographic image of Sailor Moon appeared in the air between them.  
  
"Mistress," Tenera questioned, "you concern yourself with this . . .   
child?"  
  
"Do not be fooled by outer appearances," cautioned Talon Umbra, her lizard   
eyes narrowing. "The light is strong in her. I have seen that light shine and   
it is a brilliance I have not seen in two thousand years. This child can bring   
the end to us all."  
  
"What must I do, Mistress?" asked Tenera deferentially.  
  
"You must weave your web, Tenera. You must snare your victims in your   
black folds and claim them for your own. Through you, they will follow me."  
  
"She will be yours, Mistress."  
  
"No!" snapped Talon Umbra. "You must not strike directly at her! Others   
have tried and others have failed. Were it that simple, I would send Tygos."   
Talon Umbra waived her hand and other images sprung up around Sailor Moon, those   
of the inner senshi. "This one is protected. They are aspects of her: Brain,   
heart, spirit and arm. Rob her of these. Turn her aspects against her and only   
then can you crush her." Talon Umbra allowed herself a feral smile as her bosom   
heaved.  
  
"Your will is my will, my Mistress," bowed Tenera. "It shall be so."  
  
"Strike first at this one," the empress said, pointing to Sailor Mars.   
"She has the second sight and is the most dangerous to you. Defeat her and the   
others will fall more easily. But you must be cautious with this one. A single   
misstep, a single elephantine movement on your part will reveal you and destroy   
any hope of success. You must move carefully, but only you can succeed."  
  
"I will not fail you, my Mistress," Tenera pledged. Her image wavered and   
then disappeared.  
  
Talon Umbra eased back into her throne. She waived her hand and all the   
images dissipated, save for that of Sailor Moon. As she stared at the image, a   
malevolent smile curled the woman's mouth.  
* * * *  
Usagi lay across her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The cold slap of   
reality her friends had given her was just the latest trial she'd undergone. At   
the moment, the girl wondered if her entire world were about to come crashing   
down on her head again, so soon after having rebuilt it after the destructive   
battle with Sailor Galaxia.  
  
"I won't cry," she whispered. "Mamo-chan says I should be adult and   
adults don't cry." However, she felt the familiar burning sensation in her   
eyelids and knew her tear ducts were about to unload just to spite her.  
  
A soft knock on her door caught her attention. "Come in," she squeaked.  
  
"Princess?" her father inquired cautiously, poised in the door frame. "Is   
something wrong? You hardly touched your dinner."  
  
"I'm all right, Daddy," Usagi said, then sighed heavily. Her father knew   
the sign.  
  
"It doesn't seem like it. Are you worrying about school again?"  
  
"Why worry about something you can't help?" Usagi continued to stare at   
the ceiling. "Daddy, what's going to become of me when I graduate?"  
  
"You'll meet some boy and he'll be enchanted by your willowy beauty and   
beg you to marry him," he smiled wistfully. "And it'll be the saddest day of my   
life, because from that point on I'll only be the second most important man in   
your life."  
  
Usagi grinned sympathetically. "No, Daddy. You'll just be 1-A." Then   
she grew serious. "But what do I do until I marry him? How can I get a job if   
I don't know how to do anything?"  
  
"Well, now you know why your mother is always pushing you to get good   
grades. Princess, even the worst student in the history of Japan was good at   
something. You're good at a lot more than you think you are. You just have to   
find out what you're good at."  
  
"Do they have jobs that pay people to sleep until noon?" Usagi asked.  
  
"If they do," grinned her father, "let me know. I want to get that job   
myself. Look, Princess, I'm not saying you're destined to be Queen of some   
country some day. You might have to lower your sites some to find what you're   
good at. But you are good at more things than you give yourself credit for.   
Find one of those and do it until your prince sweeps you away. There's still   
time. You don't graduate for another two years."  
  
"OK, Daddy," Usagi replied neutrally.  
  
"Just don't put it off like you always do."  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Usagi grinned in spite of herself.  
  
After her father left, Usagi rolled over onto her side and squeezed her   
arms to her chest. She couldn't tell her father everything she was worried   
about. It would have made him irrational. Again her mind replayed the memory   
loop, in spite of her desire not to view it again.  
  
They were in the park, sitting on one of the benches. Mamoru had just   
told her that the new semester at the school in America was approaching and it   
would be time again for him to leave. And all at once Usagi felt she was in the   
mouth of a swirling whirlpool, being sucked down to drown. Of course Mamoru   
noticed. The whole park probably noticed her stiffen.  
  
"Usako, you knew this day was coming, didn't you?" Mamoru said.  
  
"I know my dentist appointment's coming, too," she said, unable to face   
him. "It doesn't mean I think about it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Usako. I have to go. I'm already behind because I missed   
last semester. I'm just grateful I was able to get them to carry over my   
admissions and financial aid paperwork over. I can't miss another semester."  
  
"I'm not trying to stop you," Usagi squeaked. "I know how much you want   
to go. How much it means to you. But I can't help being afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well," she paused, "of you meeting another woman who's your age, who's   
smart enough to understand what you study, who's mature enough to talk to you on   
your level."  
  
"I probably will. That doesn't mean I'll fall in love with her." He   
reached over and grasped the third finger of her left hand, the one that bore   
the engagement ring he'd given her. "That's what this means, remember? And   
I'm taking the same risk. How do I know you won't meet some sixteen-year-old   
boy who likes popular music, hates school and has those eyes girls get lost in?   
I have faith in our love, Usako. You should, too."  
  
"And," she continued, "I'm afraid of missing you so. The last time became   
so unbearable. I tried to be strong without you. I did try. But it hurt,   
Mamo-chan. It hurt so much."  
  
"I know. It'll hurt me, too. I know what a dark and dismal place   
loneliness is, Usako. I had nothing before I met you. And I wasn't a nice   
person before I fell in love with you."  
  
"I remember," Usagi scowled. Mamoru laughed and hugged her to him.  
  
"Well, it was bitterness over the loneliness I felt. It was a darkness   
that your light extinguished. I don't relish facing that loneliness again. But   
I'm an adult now and you're going to be one soon, and part of the price we pay   
for being adults is doing things we don't always want to do."  
  
Usagi's response was a sniff.  
  
"Now what scares you?"  
  
"I'm also scared," she whispered, lest some god or spirit hear her and   
make it come to pass, "that you won't come back - - that I'll lose you. It   
almost happened last time. It had been so long since I'd seen or heard from you   
and then when I saw your Star Seed in Galaxia's hands . . ." Usagi shuddered in   
Mamoru's grasp and he held onto her more tightly. "I was scared, Mamo-chan!   
I was afraid I'd never see you again!"  
  
Mamoru held her to him as she struggled not to cry.  
  
"Usako," he whispered. "What can I say? We walk hand in hand with death   
every day of our lives. Part of me is afraid every time you transform into   
Sailor Moon. I know what you feel. I held your limp body in my arms on that   
asteroid you guided back to Earth and I was afraid I'd lost you forever. And,   
but for the grace of Fiore's gift, I would have. That image haunts me, Usako."  
  
Usagi looked up at him, sympathy in her large blue eyes.  
  
"But we can't let fear rule our lives or we have no lives to live. You   
have to have the strength to shut your fear up in a little box or else you can't   
function."  
  
"I'm not. . ." she began.  
  
"Yes you are. I wouldn't love a girl who wasn't strong. And I love you."  
  
Impulsively, Usagi jammed her mouth to his, wrapping her arms around his   
neck. After a moment, Mamoru cradled his arms around Usagi. She kissed until   
she couldn't kiss him any longer. Tearing herself from his grasp, cheeks   
flushing, she lurched from the bench and stood a few feet from him.  
  
"Go to America," she said, not facing him. "Study hard. I'll wait for   
you. I'll be strong." Usagi looked like she wanted to run, but hesitated.   
Then she turned and faced him, her long trails of hair whipping out around her.  
"But you write me! As soon as you can! Because if you don't do it this time,"   
Usagi said, her lower lip quivering, midway between anger and tears, "I'll come   
to America and hit you with my shoe!"  
  
A laugh escaped Mamoru's best effort to suppress it. "I will. I recall   
how hard you hit with that thing."  
  
Usagi snorted out a sound that seemed part laugh and part sob. She gave   
Mamoru one last, longing look, then turned and ran off.   
  
"I'm trying, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered to herself in her bedroom. His   
plane had been gone ten days past and his first letter sat on her desk under a   
plaster rabbit figurine. "Why does being an adult have to be so hard?"  
* * * *  
Tenera hovered above the street outside of Hikawa Shrine, unseen by the   
few passersby below. She took great care to view the grounds of the shrine with   
the most modest of mystic probes, lest she attract the attention of those inside.   
The girl and the old man both possessed some affinity for that which cannot be   
seen. How much Tenera wasn't sure of, but her mistress warned her to caution and   
caution she would display.   
  
The past was an open display to her and Tenera saw her mistress was right   
in warning her against the girl. She could not attack her directly, nor could   
she attack through the old man. Each would sense her presence too quickly and   
be on guard. Tygos could strike at a foe on guard. Tenera depended on stealth   
and cunning. She continued to wait, as she had waited all day, until an opening   
that could be exploited came.  
  
Then she saw him. Yuuichiro, returning from the store with school   
supplies Rei needed for the next day, which he loudly volunteered to fetch for   
her in his never-ending quest to curry her favor, approached the steps to the   
temple. She knew of him and of the girl's conflicted feelings toward him, and   
Tenera's eyes narrowed.  
  
Her arms extending from her body until she resembled a hovering crucifix,   
Tenera's head eased back on her neck. The white eyes became mere slits and the   
violet hair blew in a gale felt only by her. She shimmered slightly and then   
there were two. A perfect duplicate hovered beside her.  
  
"The man," Tenera said, pointing the duplicate toward Yuuichiro. "He is   
your target, my aspect. He will be your bridge to your final destination." The   
duplicate nodded solemnly. "Go, then."  
  
The aspect of Tenera glided down to Yuuichiro. She swirled around him,   
her obsidian hands caressing his face and chest, her violet hair enveloping his   
head, her dark lips whispering silently into his ear. Yuuichiro stopped on one   
step, as if listening to a siren call only he heard. The aspect continued to   
seduce him unseen.  
  
Then, in an instant, the aspect was sucked inside of Yuuichiro, through   
his ears, through his eyes and his nostrils and his mouth. He seemed to shake   
from an inner battle being waged, then grew silent. Taking a breath, he took a   
step. No longer was he Yuuichiro.  
  
Rei was inside, refilling the candles and the bins of incense, and   
scraping the hardened puddles of wax from the candleholders. It was a job she   
didn't have time for, but one that had to be done. And since Yuuichiro was out   
buying supplies she could have picked up in the morning on her way to school and   
Grandpa had neglected to do it while he gave "spiritual guidance" to a pair of   
young women who had wandered into the temple, it was left to her.  
  
"I should just go," muttered Rei. "Just live on my own like Makoto and   
write songs. Sure I'll starve, but don't all artists have to starve at first?   
It beats picking wax out from under my fingernails."  
  
There was a faint tickle at the base of her spine and Rei stopped. She   
heard nothing, but she knew something was there. Turning quickly, her long   
black hair flowing behind her, she focused on a figure in the doorway.  
  
"Oh," she sighed, recognizing Yuuichiro. "It's just you." Her eyes   
glided down to the shopping bag in his hand and her irritation grew. "Could you   
put that down, please, and help me with this? I don't want to spend all night   
doing it!"  
  
Rei turned back to the candleholders. At once she felt his presence   
behind her. The thought occurred to her that he was waiting for instruction   
like some brain-dead zombie, until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Gentle,   
as he always was, and yet strong. She turned to him.  
  
"What . . ." and the rest died in her throat. She looked into his eyes.   
They smoldered with desire for her. There was something different about him.   
The need for her was there, as always, but he was a different Yuuichiro:   
confident, passionate, with a posture and demeanor that seemed to say to her   
that all of her dreams could be hers if only she gave herself over to him. In a   
way it was - - exciting.  
  
"No words," he whispered, his hand caressing her chin lightly, then   
brushing across her lips. "Words only get in the way."  
  
Yuuichiro leaned in to kiss her. He was half way to her mouth when Rei   
shook herself from her trance. Part of her screamed to back away. Her hand   
pressed against his chest as a ward against his advances.  
  
"N-Now wait a minute," she mumbled.  
  
"No," he rumbled. Rei found strong hands seizing her, forcing her back   
against the wall. Yuuichiro's massive frame pinned her there. She began to   
resist, but couldn't stop his mouth from jamming to hers. At first, she thought   
Yuuichiro had just lost his mind. Then she felt it: the taint within him,   
bubbling to the surface. Rei struggled to break the connection between them,   
screaming into his mouth.   
  
With the speed of a cobra, the aspect of Tenera struck. Rei felt it   
penetrate her mouth, her nose, her eyes and ears. It was like falling into a   
cauldron of bubbling acid. Her mind burst into flames and her body cringed   
beneath her.   
  
They both fell to the floor, Yuuichiro numbed with shock and Rei wracked   
with tremors. She shook for the longest time. Yuuichiro opened his eyes and   
saw Rei convulsing. Struggling to his knees, he scrambled over to her. As he   
reached her, she became still.  
  
"Rei-chan!" he gasped, confused and concerned. He had no memory beyond   
climbing the steps to the temple. Why was he on the floor? What had happened   
to Rei? "What is it? Are you all right?" He pulled the girl up to cradle her   
in his arms.  
  
Her response was a vicious backhand. The blow knocked Yuuichiro back.   
Freed from his grasp, the dark beauty climbed to her feet and stood over him.  
  
"Rei-chan? What happened?" Yuuichiro begged, stunned by her blow. "I   
don't remember . . ."  
  
"DON'T speak to me," hissed Rei, her eyes and voice blazing with such   
overpowering hatred and loathing that Yuuichiro's heart froze in fear. "Don't   
touch me. Don't look at me. Don't think of me EVER AGAIN!"  
  
"What did I do?" howled Yuuichiro. "I apologize, whatever I did! I-I was   
possessed by something! I don't remember what happened!"  
  
Ignoring him, Rei walked purposefully toward the door to the temple   
grounds.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from here," Rei replied. She paused at the door and glanced at him   
with a malicious glint in her eye. "I've had it with this place. I'm going to   
go out there and claim what's mine."  
  
Rei walked out. Yuuichiro watched the door slam closed in stunned   
silence. The gap in his memory was only a few minutes. How could the world   
have changed that much in only a few minutes?   
  
Continued in part two  



	2. Sailor Traitor

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Part Two: "Sailor Traitor"  
By Bill K.  
  
  
Ami and Makoto entered their first period class with several minutes to   
spare. Ami scanned the room, hoping to find some sign of Usagi. She was   
disappointed to find her friend wasn't there.  
  
"Usagi's not here," Ami said to Makoto. "I hope we didn't hurt her too   
badly last night."  
  
"You think she's home crying her eyes out, broken-hearted that her friends   
turned on her?" Makoto grinned. "Not likely. Usagi's pretty resilient about   
those things."  
  
"But she's not here."  
  
Makoto shrugged. "The bell hasn't rung yet. If it's an hour after the   
bell and she's still not here, then I get worried."  
  
Sure enough, ten minutes after the bell Usagi burst in.  
  
"Miss Tsukino," sighed the teacher, "how many days has school been in   
session this week?"  
  
"Three, Sir," sighed Usagi, knowing the fate that awaited her, but knowing   
no way to avoid it.  
  
"And how many days have you been late this week?"  
  
"Three, Sir."  
  
"Is this acceptable behavior?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Then you will have no qualms over serving detention tonight, will you?"  
  
"Well, actually," she began, then caught the withering glare of her   
teacher. "No, Sir."  
  
"Take your seat."  
  
Usagi slithered into her seat. She glanced over to Ami and noticed Ami   
staring back at her. Ami then silently mouthed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" mimed Usagi.  
  
"Last night," Ami replied silently.  
  
Usagi grinned and waved her hand dismissively   
  
"Miss Mizuno," sighed the teacher, "unless you are admonishing Miss   
Tsukino for being late, please direct your attention to the front of the class."  
  
"Yes, Sir," whimpered Ami, flushing noticeably.   
  
"Now, if there are no more interruptions . . ."  
  
Just then Minako burst into the room.  
  
"I'm not late!" she exclaimed. "I have an explanation!"  
  
The class giggled.  
* * * *  
The four friends gathered at lunch. Usagi, of course, was half done   
before the others started.  
  
"Usagi, I want to apologize for last night," Ami said, still bothered.   
"We had a little too much fun at your expense."  
  
"Umf, hey, forget it," grinned Usagi between gulps. "You guys were right.   
I'm not very good at a lot of stuff and I've got to start thinking about what   
I'm going to do after graduation. And I vow to do just that. Besides, that   
wasn't what bummed me out last night."  
  
"Oh? What was wrong?"  
  
"I miss Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed, echoed perfectly by Makoto and Minako.   
Usagi shot them both an acid glare.  
  
"Hasn't he written yet?" Makoto asked, recalling the trials of a few   
months ago.  
  
"I got my first letter night before last. I read it six times. It made   
me miss him even more."  
  
"Poor girl," sighed Minako as Makoto patted Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Usagi asked, pointing to a cake in Makoto's   
box.  
  
"I was planning on it," Makoto smirked.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you two after school?" asked Ami.  
  
"No, we'll be all right," Minako replied. "I'll get her home."  
  
"So who's going to get you home?" glared Usagi. "You can get lost in your   
own room!"  
  
"Hmph!" snorted Minako. "Takes one to be one!" She stuck her nose in the   
air while her friends stared, stunned into silence.  
* * * *  
That evening, Ami came home to an empty apartment, a condition she was all   
too used to. Her mother had the evening shift at the hospital - - infants had   
no sense of time, so even pediatricians pulled night duty. It wasn't a study   
group night. She'd just left Makoto and Usagi and Minako were still in   
detention, so she couldn't call them. And for some reason, Ami didn't feel like   
being alone right now.  
  
"Maybe Rei won't mind a call," mused Ami.   
  
She put her satchel down and walked to the phone. Just then the doorbell   
rang. Going to the door, Ami peered through the peephole and saw Rei outside.  
  
"I was just about to call you," Ami commented happily, ushering her friend   
in. Then she noticed Rei seemed nervous and preoccupied. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I," Rei started to say, keeping her back to Ami. She hesitated for the   
longest time, which only fanned Ami's concerns.  
  
"Rei, what is it?"  
  
"It's," whispered Rei, "Yuuichiro. He . . . attacked me last night."  
  
"What?!" gasped Ami. "Yuuichiro? I can't imagine it! Are you hurt, Rei?   
Did he . . .?"  
  
"No," Rei said, still keeping her back to Ami. "I-I got away. I . . . oh,   
I must have drove him to this."  
  
"Don't even think that! Not for one moment!" Ami said firmly, gripping   
Rei by the shoulders. "I know you can be harsh, but that doesn't give him the   
right to attack you!"  
  
With the speed of thought, Rei's hand shot up and locked around Ami's   
wrist. Before she could defend herself, Ami's arm was pinned behind her back   
and Rei's forearm was across her throat.  
  
"You're so trusting, Ami," growled Rei, smiling darkly. Ami squirmed in   
Rei's grasp, but couldn't escape. "All I had to do was give you a big enough   
sob story. Take her, she's ready!"  
  
An obsidian form materialized above the pair. Its violet tresses blew   
from its blank-faced head and the fading evening light highlighted the feminine   
curves of its body. Ami gasped in shock and tugged harder, but Rei's grip was   
like iron, inhumanly so.  
  
There was no time to reason, no time to plead with Rei for release. The   
youma seemed to coil like a snake, then shot forward. The beginnings of a   
scream escaped Ami's throat before the dark creature plunged down her mouth, up   
her nose, through her eyes and ears. Ami felt a sensation akin to smothering,   
then wrenched from Rei's grasp and tumbled to the floor.  
  
With a cruel grin, Rei watched as Ami convulsed on the floor, the tremors   
a sign of the inner war she was waging. Finally the girl grew still.  
  
"Get up," Rei snarled, nudging Ami with her foot. She nudged again and a   
hand reached back and swatted her foot away.  
  
"Don't push your luck!" snapped Ami, pulling herself up. "The goody-goody   
doesn't live here anymore."  
  
"Anytime you want to take me on, just say so," Rei smiled confidently.  
  
"Be careful about what you wish for," warned Ami, not backing down.  
  
"You know where to find me. Right now we've got a mission for our   
mistress."  
  
"I know," Ami smiled malevolently, "and I've got the perfect plan."  
* * * *   
After sleeping the afternoon away perched on the windowsill of Chibi-Usa's   
former room in the attic, Luna woke up. She allowed herself a big stretch, then   
padded downstairs. Noticing the light on in Usagi's room, the cat changed   
course and headed there.  
  
The sight that greeted her bowled her over. Usagi was at her desk, nose   
in a textbook, writing in her notebook. No one was standing over her. No one   
was berating her to work. Stunned, Luna sat down near the door and watched the   
girl in amazement, trying to figure out what the trick was.  
  
After fifteen minutes, though, Usagi flung her pen down in frustration.  
  
"I-I just don't understand!" she fumed in annoyance. "I don't know what   
they want! Why do they make me study Japanese anyway! I already speak   
Japanese!"  
  
"I was wondering how long this would last," smiled Luna. She leaped up to   
the desk. "You don't speak proper Japanese, Usagi. It reflects poorly on you   
when you misuse your own language."  
  
"Well I knew I wouldn't get any sympathy from you," groused Usagi.  
  
"I am sympathetic," she protested mildly. "I'm very proud of you for at   
least making the effort. It's more than you would have done two years ago. You   
see, there is hope for you."  
  
"But why does it have to be so hard, Luna? I listen to what my teacher   
says . . ."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Well, most of it . . . when he's not being boring. And I read the book   
and I try to do the homework like they show me . . . and all I get are thirties!   
And it's the same in math and history and English! Don't even get me started   
about English!"  
  
"Usagi," Luna began, trying to console the girl.  
  
"I want to do well, Luna! I'm tired of being stupid little Usagi! I want   
Mamo-chan to be proud of me! But I just can't seem to understand!"  
  
"You will, Usagi," Luna said, rubbing the back of Usagi's hand with her   
chin. "I know you have trouble with schoolwork, but it's not because you're   
stupid. Lazy, maybe, but not stupid."  
  
"You're a big help," scowled Usagi. Luna smirked. "Besides, I'm going to   
have to get a job some day, so I have to start doing better."  
  
"Well, you are growing up! Have you actually thought about what you want   
to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Usagi sighed, slumping back in her chair. "You suppose   
being a fashion model is out? Bet they don't have to do math."  
  
"Well, that odango hairstyle would certainly give you a unique image. But   
I can't help picturing you tripping and falling off a runway, too."  
  
"If you're not going to help, go chase a mouse," muttered Usagi.  
  
"As if!" huffed Luna. "How primitive!"  
  
"I just know I'm going to end up washing dishes in some dive restaurant.   
And then Mamo-chan's going to hate me because I have red, chapped hands!"  
  
"Well, then you'd better get back to work," advised Luna. "If you like,   
I'll try to help you with your English."  
  
"You know English?" goggled Usagi.  
  
"It's like a second language to me," Luna said proudly. "Although I'm   
told I do speak it with an accent."  
* * * *  
"Rei, what is it?" Minako said over the phone. "You sound like you're   
about to go to pieces! Is there senshi trouble?"  
  
"No, nothing like that," was the reply. "But there's something wrong with   
Ami. I can't get anything out of her except her mom supposedly hates her. I-I   
think they had a big fight or something."  
  
"I thought their relationship was a little too good to be true," muttered   
Minako.  
  
"She's in a bad way and I need help. Can you come over?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At the Mizuno penthouse. Her mom's at work right now."  
  
"I'm there. You call the others?"  
  
"I-I will. Thank you."  
  
"De nada." Minako hung up the phone, gathered a few things into her purse   
and headed for the window.  
  
"Where are you going?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Ami's having some problems. I've got to go help her."  
  
"Is it senshi related?"  
  
"No, personal."  
  
"You're not going to tell your mom first?"  
  
"Why? She'd just give me fifteen reasons why I should stay here." She   
climbed out the window. "Try to cover for me, Artemis."  
  
"Sure," grumbled the white cat. "Make me an accessory."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Minako buzzed at the door of the Mizuno residence.   
Rei opened it and ushered her in. Ami was sitting on the sofa bent over, her   
face in her hands.  
  
"Ami?" Minako said gently, crossing over to the girl, "what happened,   
honey?" Ami remained silent, shuddering soundlessly.  
  
"Did you call the others?" Minako asked, looking back at Rei.  
  
"They said they were on their way," Rei replied quickly.  
  
Minako turned back to Ami, then stopped. Usagi was closer to Ami's place   
than she was. She should have arrived first. When she turned back to Rei,   
Minako found the girl reaching for Minako's neck. The lightning reflexes of   
Sailor V came on-line and she seized Rei's wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
Then she felt an iron grip on her left wrist. Turning, Minako saw Ami had   
her. Furthermore, Ami had a very un-Ami-like expression of malice on her face.  
  
"Apparently you're too clever to trick," Ami leered.  
  
"Go figure," grinned Rei derisively.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to force your conversion."  
  
Instantly Minako bent down and pushed off with her legs. Executing a back   
flip while she held onto Rei and Ami held onto her, Minako's stunt twisted both   
of their arms to awkward angles. This forced them both to their knees and   
allowed Minako to break free.  
  
"What the Hell's going on here?" she demanded at some distance from the   
girls. They rose to their feet and glared at her with supernatural malevolence.  
  
"Surrender quietly, Minako," Rei demanded.  
  
"Don't make us hurt you," added Ami.  
  
"You . . . you're possessed! Both of you!" Minako gasped.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ami asked slyly.  
  
"Maybe we're just tired of taking it all the time."  
  
Minako had been edging toward the door. This stopped her.  
  
"Taking it?"  
  
"All the pressure! All the demands! All the sacrifices! Why can't I   
just live for me for a change?"  
  
"Rei, this isn't like you."  
  
"Maybe she just wised up," Ami snorted. "Maybe she found out there's more   
to life than doing the right thing. Maybe she decided the right thing wasn't   
right for her."  
  
Minako's face hardened. "And maybe you two have been possessed by an   
enemy!"  
  
Minako lunged for the door. Rei slammed into her before she could get it   
open, but a shove with her shoulder knocked the girl away. As she opened the   
door, Ami grabbed her by the wrist. Minako turned and delivered a palm thrust   
that knocked Ami away. However, Ami's grip tore the Sailor Communicator Watch   
off Minako's wrist.  
  
For a moment Minako thought about retrieving it. But Rei was advancing on   
her and Minako dived through the door. Stumbling to her feet in the hall,   
Minako raced down the hall to the stairwell, Rei in hot pursuit.  
  
If only she could make the street, she could change to Sailor Venus. She   
could fend them off as Venus, maybe get Usagi to change them back.  
  
If Usagi hadn't been possessed as well.  
  
A cold spot formed in the pit of Minako's stomach. What if all the senshi   
were possessed? What if she and Artemis were the only ones left? A moment of   
panic bubbled up until the instincts and experience of Sailor V took over and   
forced it down.  
  
Minako hit the crash bar on the outer door, flung it open and raced into   
the newly minted night, her long blonde hair flying behind her like a comet's   
tail. She gestured down with her hand and her transformation wand materialized   
in it.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
It was the first time she'd ever transformed on the dead run and the   
effect brought her to a stumbling halt. Once it was done, Sailor Venus whirled,   
expecting Rei to crash into her at any moment. But Rei had changed to Sailor   
Mars, or whatever she was now, and stood several yards away. The pair faced   
each other for a few moments in a standoff. Finally Mars acted.  
  
"Mars!" she snapped, "Flame Sniper!"  
  
The flaming bow formed in her hand, an arrow of fire already notched. She   
brought it up in a sweeping blur and fired.  
  
"Venus!" cried Venus, "Love And Beauty Shock!"  
  
The energy waves radiated out from her and intercepted the arrow. The   
arrow pierced wave after wave, relentlessly nearing Venus. But the constant   
battering slowed it enough and wore it down enough that Venus was able to evade   
it - - barely.  
  
The two combatants faced off again. It was a battle Venus didn't want,   
for two reasons: She had to get away to warn the other senshi; besides, these   
were still her friends.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" rang out. Venus moved instinctively, but she   
couldn't avoid the shower of water that instantly froze solid the moment it   
struck her. Robbed of her motion as ice formed around her up to her chest,   
Venus pitched forward and fell on her face.  
  
"They always forget about Mercury," snickered the possessed senshi. She   
and Mars ringed Venus, then reached down.  
  
"She's ready to receive!" called out Mars as they flipped Venus onto her   
back.  
  
Venus strained helplessly against the ice. Then she saw it: A lithe   
feminine form, her hair violet and her skin inky black against the indigo night   
sky. They locked eyes, the youma's phosphorescent white on her dark face, and   
Venus felt a primal, irrational terror well up in her.  
  
The youma dived suddenly, aiming straight for Venus. She had time only to   
gasp in a breath before it was on her, plunging into her mouth, into her nose   
and ears, through her eyes. Venus threw her head back, screaming silently and   
thrashing so violently that she rocked her ice prison. Finally, inexorably, she   
quieted.  
  
"You ready?" asked Mercury disdainfully.  
  
"Three down, one to go," Venus smiled mercilessly. "Now get me out of   
this!"  
* * * *  
Makoto had just settled down to bed when her doorbell rang. Pulling   
herself up out of her futon, wearing a man's baggy shirt (that had once belonged   
to her sempai) as a nightshirt, she fumbled for the light switch.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked through the door.  
  
"Minako! Thank the gods you're still home! Open up, please!"  
  
Makoto whipped the door open and found a disheveled Minako waiting. The   
blonde's eyes were wide with terror and her chest was heaving. Makoto was   
amazed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I got attacked!" Minako gasped out.  
  
"By who? Was it some new enemy or was it some guys?"  
  
"Enemy," panted Minako. "Never seen them before. They tried to grab me   
while I was on my way home from the arcade! I tried to change, but they were   
too fast!"  
  
"How'd you get away?"  
  
"Sailor V? Remember?" Minako said, pointing to herself.   
  
"Sorry. How silly of me," Makoto scowled sarcastically. "What did they   
want?"  
  
"I didn't hang around long enough to find out. Makoto, I tried to call   
Ami and Rei, but there was no response. I'm worried they might have . . ."  
  
Makoto went pale.  
  
"Have," she swallowed, "you called Usagi?"  
  
"No," Minako replied, her eyes widening. "You don't think . . .?"  
  
Makoto was across the room and on the phone in a second. She had Usagi's   
number punched out and heard the number ringing when she felt Minako's hand on   
her shoulder. She turned to Minako.  
  
Minako's knee buried itself in Makoto's stomach. The wind rushed from her   
and with it her strength. Minako slammed her up against the wall, the phone   
tumbling from Makoto's hand. Makoto looked at her friend, stunned.  
  
"Gotcha!" grinned Minako insanely. "She's ready!"  
  
Black smoke swirled above them, coalescing into a female figure. Makoto's   
eyes widened. She gripped the front of Minako's blouse and tried to push away,   
but Minako held onto her with abnormal strength. Trapped, Makoto had a single   
second to look up at the youma above her before it dived at her. It's inky   
tendrils thrust into her through her eyes and mouth, up her nose and in her   
ears. It was a sensation akin to drowning and for a moment Makoto flashed back   
to the plane crash that killed her parents. Then she fell to the floor,   
convulsing violently.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi's voice asked on the fallen phone next to Makoto's   
thrashing body. "Is anybody there?"  
  
A hand curled around the phone. It lifted the phone up and replaced it in   
its cradle. Minako turned to Makoto. Makoto smiled maliciously at her.  
  
"Let's go," she said menacingly.  
  
Continued in part three  



	3. Former Friends

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption   
Part 3: "Former Friends"  
By Bill K.  
  
Rated R  
  
Luna's internal clock told her it was time to make her first attempt at   
waking Usagi up. Most people would think it a chore, but Luna actually looked   
forward to the task. It gave her an excuse to inflict some payback torment on   
Usagi for all of the torment Usagi gave her.  
  
Rising from the dresser top, Luna leaped over to the bed, her target the   
pillow. If she aimed correctly, she'd land feet first right between Usagi's   
shoulder blades (or her chest if she was sleeping on her back). But the cat   
landed on an empty mattress. Startled, she looked around the unmade bed and the   
disheveled room - - no Usagi.  
  
"Usagi?" called Luna. No reply.  
  
She leaped to the floor and padded to the top of the stairs just in time   
to see Usagi disappear out the door, satchel in hand. The cat raced down the   
stairs and out the door after her. She managed to catch the speeding blonde at   
the end of the block.  
  
"Ohh!" yawned Usagi. "Why does school have to start so early?"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that," grinned Luna. "I was about to   
check to see if you'd been possessed."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're going to be on time for school. That's hardly like you."  
  
"I can't be late anymore, Luna," Usagi replied. "Not if I want to   
graduate. I have no intention of being a comfort girl on the Ginza."  
  
Luna almost choked. "A WHAT? Gracious, where did you ever get an idea   
like that?!"  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Well, that follows."  
  
"She said that's where girls who don't graduate end up."  
  
"Usagi, Minako is so full of hot air she could float!"  
  
"Well," Usagi wavered, "I still need to graduate."  
  
"True enough. And you're showing admirable resolve. Do keep it up. I'll   
see you tonight. We can work on your English again."  
  
"OK, Luna. Bye!"  
  
"In English," requested Luna.  
  
"Um . . ." Usagi hesitated. ["Good night?"]  
  
["No. 'Good-bye'."]  
  
Usagi walked down the street repeating the word to herself.  
  
"Unbelievable," Luna thought. "This whole job thing has certainly gotten   
her attention. I hope it lasts. She's a completely different person."  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama!" yelled one of Usagi's schoolmates, a loutish boy.   
"Why you talking to that cat?"  
  
"Because it beats talking to an ugly, brain dead loser like you!" bellowed   
Usagi. She followed that by pulling her eyelid down and sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Still, one can't expect a full transformation overnight, can one," Luna   
thought, a look of disgust on her feline face.  
* * * *  
It was another unsettling morning for Usagi's teacher. Usagi Tsukino   
being there before him was startling, but it was a pleasant surprise. The shock   
was seeing Ami Mizuno's seat empty. She never missed school; often it was hard   
to get her to leave. Her absence was not lost on the rest of the class, either,   
and it spawned waves of gossip.  
  
"Quiet, class," he said sternly and the gossip died down. Then he noticed   
Usagi staring absently at something to her left. "Miss Tsukino."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Usagi cried, springing to her feet amid amused titters.  
  
"Congratulations for finally learning when class starts," he said, barely   
suppressing a smirk himself. "I hope this exemplary behavior will continue."  
  
"I'll try, sir," she blushed, returning to her seat.  
  
Lost on everyone except Usagi was the fact that Makoto and Minako were   
missing, too. Worried thoughts seized her brain and Usagi fretted about their   
whereabouts for several moments, stopping only when she realized the teacher had   
started his lecture. Concentrating was a strain for the rest of the day.  
  
The moment school was out, Usagi made a bee-line for the Hikawa Shrine.   
She flew up the steps and rapped on the door. Rei's grandpa greeted her.  
  
"Sir," she bowed, "can I talk to Rei?" Grandpa grew grim.  
  
"No one's seen Rei for two days," he told her. "She hasn't been here and   
no one's seen her at school. And obviously you know nothing about where she is."  
  
"Have you asked Yuuichiro?"  
  
"He's gone as well. He's been missing as long as she has. At first I   
thought they'd run off together, until I remembered who I was talking about."  
  
Usagi wasn't really listening. She was too busy being in shock.  
  
"If you see her," pleaded Grandpa, "ask her to call me. She doesn't have   
to explain anything. I just want to know that she's all right."  
  
Usagi nodded and blindly walked to the steps. At that point, her strength   
deserted her and she sat on the top step, wondering what had happened to her   
friends and fearing the worst. Just then her communicator watch buzzed.  
  
"Usagi," Luna asked over the communicator, "was Minako in school today?"  
  
"No," Usagi said quickly. "Have you heard from her?"  
  
"Artemis called me. He says she went to help Ami last night and never   
returned. He's quite upset. I tried to call Ami, but I can't raise her."  
  
"They weren't in school," Usagi told her. "Mako-chan wasn't, either! I'm   
at the temple and they say Rei hasn't been seen in two days!" Tears welled up   
in Usagi's eyes. "Luna, what's happening?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it. Come home, Usagi. Artemis is meeting   
us here. Perhaps we can puzzle this out."  
* * * *  
Beneath the Earth, Talon Umbra sat on her throne and watched a holographic   
picture of Usagi racing down the temple steps. She smiled in satisfaction as   
Tygos stood beside her.  
  
"Just as I predicted," Talon Umbra commented. "Already her resolve begins   
to crumble. Bereft of her support, this young waif cannot stand up to the   
coming storm."  
  
"Speak the word, Mistress," Tygos said, "and I will strike her down in   
your name."  
  
"No, Tygos. This is not your fight."  
  
"She is weakened - - an easy target!"  
  
"And she will fall," Talon Umbra said, "but not at your hand."  
  
"Mistress. . ."  
  
"The wise one keeps her best weapon in reserve, anticipating misfortune. I   
foresee her defeat, but I do not dismiss the possibility she will triumph over   
your sister. You must act only should that happen. She will not stand against   
you both."   
* * * *  
Usagi tore down the street on her way home, dodging in and out of   
pedestrian traffic. Her legs were aching by now and her lungs burning, but she   
didn't want to slow up. The sooner she got home, the sooner they could solve   
where her friends were.   
  
Already the prospect of them not being in her life was haunting the girl.   
The prospect of not seeing Ami's gentle smile or hearing her kind encouragement;   
not experiencing Makoto's easy-going optimism or her passion about love in all   
it's splendor; not being dragged along by Minako's energy or her askew point of   
view on life; not feeling her heart beat faster because of Rei, whether it was   
from the heat of an argument or the thrill of seeing the girl's enthusiasm over   
something she cared deeply about. If they weren't in her world, it was a world   
she didn't want to be in. Tears began stinging at her eyes, even as   
over-exertion began stinging her lungs. Usagi felt herself faltering. She   
jammed her eyes shut to push back the tears and pulled her head down to summon   
up the reserves of her flagging strength.  
  
And promptly ran into someone. Sprawling awkwardly on the cement sidewalk,   
Usagi skidded to a stop. She took a moment to let her brain stop bouncing   
within her skull, then forced herself to her feet.  
  
"Please forgive me," Usagi said, bowing to the person she ran into. "I   
wasn't watching where I was going, and I was in a hurry besides. It's totally   
my fault."  
  
"It's all right, Usagi," Cooan smiled. "I think you got the brunt of the   
impact anyway. Are you all right?"  
  
"Cooan!" Usagi gasped, looking at her for the first time. Cooan looked   
well. She was wearing a tight blue skirt and a knit beige blouse with a blue   
bolero jacket over it, a look that seemed as stylish as someone on a budget   
could be. Her thick dark hair still tumbled down her shoulders and was still   
done up in its distinctive "cat's ears" style. "I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"Same old Usagi," Cooan said playfully. "You've gotten bigger, but you   
haven't gotten any better at concentration. But on you, it's still cute."  
  
Usagi shifted. She desperately wanted to leave, but she didn't know how   
without being rude to Cooan, and that was something she never wanted to be.   
  
"What's wrong?" Cooan asked, sensing Usagi's anxiety. "You seem really   
upset about something. Am I keeping you from a crisis?"  
  
"Well," Usagi murmured, "I don't know. You remember my friends, don't   
you?"  
  
"Very well. Especially Rei."  
  
"They seem to have," Usagi said, then hesitated for a long time on the   
final word, "disappeared. You haven't seen them, have you?"  
  
"No, not for at least a year now. Do you think something's happened to   
them?"  
  
"I don't know," Usagi replied, struggling to maintain her composure.   
"That's why I was running. I wanted to get home and try to look for them."  
  
"Then please, don't let me keep you. Good fortune in finding them, Usagi.   
And if there's anything I or my sisters can do to help, please let us know. Do   
you still have our number?"   
  
Usagi nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"You don't need to thank me, Usagi. I'm happy to offer. My sisters and I   
are still deeply in your debt. The minute you need anything from us, please ask.   
We will do it."  
  
A hesitant smile spread on Usagi's woeful face. She nodded again, then   
turned and sprinted off. Cooan watched her disappear into the crowd. Even   
though she was human, she still had the instincts from her time as a minion of   
the Dark Moon Nemesis. There were forces swirling around Usagi and they raised   
the hackles on Cooan.  
* * * *  
Luna and Artemis were up in Usagi's bedroom, when she got home. Artemis   
was working on the laptop computer Luna had hidden there. They turned to Usagi   
when they heard her enter and saw the desperation on the girl's face.  
  
"Anything?" she squeaked.  
  
"I'm not picking up their communicator beacons," Artemis replied.  
  
"Does that mean they're not in Tokyo?" gasped Usagi.  
  
"It means the beacons aren't transmitting."  
  
"Is it possible the program is malfunctioning?" asked Luna.   
  
"No. I picked up Usagi's beacon just fine."  
  
"Could the signals be blocked or shielded?"  
  
"Maybe they've been taken to the future by some evil thing from space and   
disintegrated into nothing but their star seeds!" cried Usagi.  
  
"It's more likely that the beacons got broken," scowled Artemis.  
  
"You wouldn't be so quick to sneer if you'd seen Galaxia in action,"   
whispered Usagi.  
  
"But all four broken?" questioned Luna. "That would indicate intent."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me," Artemis replied. Usagi whimpered.  
  
"Usagi!" called Usagi's mom from downstairs. "Come on, Honey! Dinner   
time!"  
  
Usagi looked at the cats, reluctant to go.  
  
"Go ahead, Usagi," Luna said. "If you don't go, your family will start   
asking questions. We're going to go search."  
  
"Luna," Usagi whimpered fearfully. "Don't, please. Can't you look for   
them here?"  
  
"No, we can't," Artemis snapped. "Usagi, Minako is very important to me.   
I am not going to rest until I find her and bring her back. If that means   
searching every inch of Tokyo or braving the very mouth of Hell itself, I intend   
to do it! So stop whimpering!"  
  
"But," she stammered, "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you both, too."  
  
"Usagi," smiled Luna sympathetically. "We'll come back. Don't you worry.   
We're tougher than you think we are. Besides, somebody has to teach you English,   
remember? Now please be brave during this situation."  
  
"I hate it when people tell me that," Usagi said sadly. "It always means   
something's going to happen that I'm not going to like."  
  
"What if I call you every hour on your communicator?" Luna offered.  
  
"Every half hour?" bargained Usagi.  
  
"Every half hour."  
  
"Fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Don't press your luck, Usagi," Luna smirked.  
  
Usagi left looking like a condemned prisoner.  
  
Twenty minutes later the cats were silently padding down the hall of the   
apartment building the Mizunos lived in. They approached the penthouse door.  
  
"Do you know what we're looking for?" Luna whispered.  
  
"No," admitted Artemis. "I just know this is where Minako was headed last   
night. It seemed like as good a place as any to start. I couldn't search   
earlier because I couldn't get past the doorman." He sniffed along the carpet   
in front of the door. "I can smell Minako's scent here. It's recent, too.   
Maybe a day old."  
  
"Yes," Luna agreed, sniffing. "And Ami, too. . .and another one. Rei?"  
  
"Yeah. That means three of them were here as late as last night."   
Artemis began following the scent along the hallway. "Good thing this is a low   
traffic area. The scent's still strong enough to follow." He followed the   
trail to the back stairwell. "Hmm. Why take the stairs and not the elevator?"  
  
"Perhaps they were chasing something?" Luna offered.  
  
"Or were being chased. But I can't come up with another clear scent.   
Let's see if this leads outside."  
  
The cats descended the stairs all the way to the ground floor. They   
managed to get the side door open and found themselves in the alley behind the   
building. When no course suggested itself, the pair began looking the alley   
over.  
  
"Artemis," Luna said. "Look at these marks." She pointed to black marks   
on the pavement. "Do they look like scorch marks to you?"  
  
"Yeah. Mars?"  
  
"She was here last night. And look at the impact damage on those walls   
and that dumpster over there."  
  
"Like the energy waves from Minako's 'Love And Beauty Shock' attack.   
There was a battle here last night. But who were they fighting? I'm still not   
getting a scent of anyone or anything strange."  
  
"We were wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."  
  
The cats whirled and saw Sailor Mercury walking up.  
  
"Mercury!" gasped Luna. "Where have you girls been?"  
  
"Around," Mercury replied with an uncharacteristic smug evasiveness.  
  
"Were you worried?" and the cats turned to find Venus behind them.  
  
"Of course we were. . ." Artemis began, but he stopped and stared at   
Venus. He knew Minako almost as well as he knew himself. This wasn't the Venus   
he knew. The scent was right, but the body language was all wrong. "On your   
toes, Luna," he whispered.  
  
"Figure it out yet?" Jupiter asked, coming up on their left. Artemis   
glanced to his right and saw Mars there. They were surrounded.  
  
"Not all of it," Artemis said warily. "Want to enlighten us?"  
  
"Not really," Jupiter replied with ill-concealed contempt. "You're not   
the one we want."  
  
"Fire Soul!" they heard Mars scream. Their reflexes barely took them out   
of the path of the fireball.   
* * * *  
Usagi paced back and forth in her bedroom, her satchel untouched on her   
desk. She had homework to do, but there was no way she could concentrate on it.   
Her father had asked about why she seemed distracted and distant at dinner.   
What could she tell him? And now she waited for Luna to call, her fears growing   
every second. She wasn't sure how close to the half-hour appointment she was,   
as she'd forgotten to note the time the two cats left, but with every second   
that passed she was more certain they were in trouble.  
  
Just then her communicator watch buzzed. Usagi flipped it open.  
  
"Luna? Are you all right?" she gasped. "Did you find them?"  
  
"Stay away, Usagi!" she heard Luna scream through the communicator.   
"They're not. . .rrrawwwwrrr!"  
  
"Luna? Luna!"  
  
Usagi tore down the steps, pausing barely long enough to activate the   
homing tracer on her watch. She pushed past Shingo, raced out the door and   
through the front gate, the calls of her father echoing behind her.   
Explanations would have to wait for later. Her friends were in trouble. She   
got to a secluded part of the block and stopped, tearing the transformation   
brooch from her blouse and thrusting it into the air.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!" she called out. Seconds later, Eternal Sailor   
Moon was racing down the street.   
  
As she neared the homing beacon she was tracing, Sailor Moon realized that   
she was approaching Ami's apartment building. A fleeting hope sprang up in her   
breast that this confrontation she was racing to would lead to the recovery of   
her friends. However, nothing could prepare her for the sight that greeted her   
when she reached the service alley behind the building.  
  
It was Sailor Jupiter launching a bolt of electricity. The energy lanced   
out and knocked a battered Luna back to the pavement, bouncing the cat once from   
the strength of the impact. To Jupiter's left, Sailor Venus was using her Love   
Me Chain to strangle Artemis. Mercury and Mars were in the background, their   
beautiful faces twisted with a sick enjoyment of what was going on. Sailor Moon   
could only stare in shock and horror for a few moments.  
  
"Stop!" she cried, drawing everyone's attention to her.  
  
The four renegade senshi forgot about their victims and advanced slowly on   
Sailor Moon. The respite allowed Artemis to stagger to his feet and over to   
Luna. The black cat was twitching from the electrical shock, but still   
breathing.  
  
"Well look who's here," Jupiter said, her stony-faced stare boring a hole   
through Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why were you hurting them?" Sailor Moon asked, her voice stunned to a   
whisper. She stared incredulously at the malicious expressions on the faces of   
her friends, but couldn't bring herself to believe they were different.  
  
"How else do we draw you out of hiding?" smiled Venus mirthlessly. "If   
you want Sailor Moon, you attack those close to her. I ought to know. I've got   
the scars."  
  
"What? Mina-chan. . ."  
  
"You're not going to start crying, are you?" taunted Mars. "At least show   
some backbone once in your life."  
  
"I don't understand," gasped Sailor Moon. "You act like you hate me? What   
happened?"  
  
"What happened?" Mercury said, her eyebrow arched. "We finally reached   
our limit." Sailor Moon only stared, unable or unwilling to comprehend. "Fine,   
I'll try to use one syllable words. We've decided you're not worth following."  
  
"That you're a false prophet," spat Mars.  
  
"That you're not worth the sacrifices," snarled Jupiter.  
  
"That you're not worth dying for," hissed Venus.  
  
"I never. . ." said Sailor Moon, shaking her head.  
  
"Do you know what it felt like?" Venus continued. "Dying in pain in some   
frozen wasteland just so you could continue? Do you know?"  
  
"And then to have it happen again!" Jupiter added. "Those energy scythes   
that Galaxia had weren't exactly pleasant, and it was a picnic compared to having   
your star seed jerked out of you and feeling your body dissolve into mist! I'm   
sick of dying for you, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I'm sorry," sobbed Sailor Moon. "I didn't want . . .I never wanted that   
to happen!"  
  
"Well it did!" snapped Mercury. "And it seems to happen over and over   
again. "What do you think we were going through outside that force bubble while   
you were inside of it surrendering the Earth to Mistress 9? Did you even care?"  
  
"Of course! Ami-chan, you're my friend! You're all my friends!"  
  
"No, they're not!" yelled Artemis. "Open your eyes, Sailor Moon! Would   
your friends act like that?"  
  
"Burning Mandala!" roared Mars. Artemis pushed himself away from Luna to   
try to draw the fire away. But he was too battered to avoid the fire rings and   
one clipped his hind leg, sending him skidding to a stop on the pavement.  
  
"Stop!" screamed Sailor Moon. "Don't hurt him, please!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Princess Crybaby!" growled Mars. "You make me want to   
vomit! How many times? How many times have we thrown everything we can at an   
enemy, only to have you cave in just when we need you the most? You start   
bawling and sink down to your knees and humiliate yourself, begging your enemy   
to stop when you should be fighting!"  
  
"It's embarrassing!" Jupiter added. "It humiliates us!"  
  
"I'm sorry," whimpered Sailor Moon.  
  
"You're sorry," mocked Jupiter. "Say it again! I like hearing it!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, get away!" pleaded Luna weakly. "They're possessed!   
They're not the senshi anymore!"  
  
"Please," begged Sailor Moon. "I don't know what I've done to make you   
hate me so much, but whatever it is I'm sorry for it. I am! We can talk this   
out! Please don't resort to this! Please don't give in to violence and hatred!   
It's not like you all! You're all better than that!"  
  
Jupiter responded by shoving Sailor Moon to the ground. She landed   
awkwardly on her back with a small squeal of pain. Looking up, Sailor Moon   
found the four senshi towering over her, the light of a crescent moon behind   
them in the sky. Backlit, the senshi took on a spectral aura, almost indigo   
with glowing white eyes.  
  
"Get up," Jupiter said pitilessly. "Fight back. Show me you have at   
least one ounce of courage in that body of yours, little girl."  
  
"No," Sailor Moon said with almost regal resignation. "I won't fight.   
Not you; not any of you. You're my friends and I love you all, and I will not   
lift a hand against you."  
  
"Then die," Venus replied.  
  
From out of nowhere, Artemis landed on the back of Sailor Venus' head. He   
dug his claws deep into her scalp. Moments later Luna landed on Mars with the   
same ploy. The two senshi fell away, clutching at their heads.  
  
"Run, Sailor Moon!" gasped Luna with what sounded like her last bit of   
strength. "Please!"  
  
"Get off, you filthy rat-bag!" Mercury hissed, seizing Luna by the scruff   
of the neck. She ripped the cat off of Mars and flung her away. Luna landed   
with a sickening thud and didn't get up.  
  
"Luna!" wailed Sailor Moon, pushing to her feet and lunging forward.   
"Please, stop it! Please!" She was restrained by Jupiter and shoved back.  
  
"Help them!" spat Jupiter. "Save them! You've got the power! You just   
don't have the will! You're afraid to use it, you coward!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon pleaded tearfully. Jupiter remained   
unfazed.  
  
"Are they going to have to die before you act?" Jupiter persisted. "How   
many have to die before you act? Is there a set number? All of Tokyo died at   
Galaxia's hand before you acted! How can you live with yourself? With those   
memories?"  
  
"I-I can't," Sailor Moon squeaked, her eyes cast down and her fists to her   
mouth.  
  
"Then stop us."  
  
"Not your way," she said, shaking her head. "The way of peace - - it has   
to be right."  
  
"Well we're sick of being martyrs for your cause," Mercury said. "You're   
so pathetic. Jupiter, put her out of our misery."  
  
"Gladly," Jupiter said, her hands sparking. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
The electric bolt lanced out at Sailor Moon. She barely managed to evade   
it, stumbling to a stop several paces to her right. There was little time to   
rest, though, as Jupiter launched another bolt at her. That bolt was even   
closer.  
  
"Look at her! She wants to entertain us!" cackled Venus, Artemis lying   
motionless at her feet. "Dance, Moon Princess!"  
  
"Maybe we'll give you a standing ovation before we kill you!" laughed   
Mars.  
  
Bolt after bolt fired at Sailor Moon. She ducked and dodged, something   
she was almost legendary at, narrowly evading the deadly electricity while the   
senshi laughed and jeered. All through the ordeal, the same thought pounded at   
her mind: why? What had she done? Despite the words of both Luna and Artemis,   
Sailor Moon couldn't escape the belief that it was somehow her fault they were   
this way.   
  
Finally ducking a bolt threw her off balance and she skidded to a stop on   
her knees. Her chest heaving, her long trails of blonde hair frazzled and   
fallen askew around her, propped up by her hands on the pavement, Sailor Moon   
stopped running.  
  
"Is the show over so soon?" taunted Mars.  
  
"Please," whispered Sailor Moon, radiating an eerie calm and tranquillity   
despite her ordeal. "You don't have to like me. If you can't forgive me, I   
understand. I won't hold it against you. But please stop being cruel."  
  
The four stood over her silently. She looked up at them in supplication.  
  
"It doesn't suit you," she continued. "Any of you. You dishonor   
yourselves. Please - - for your sakes - - please stop."  
  
For a fluttering moment there was silence, an unnatural silence like is   
heard before some great natural disaster. Sailor Moon waited for their   
response.  
  
"Who wants the honors?" asked Venus raising her hand to strike.  
  
"I think we should all strike simultaneously," Mercury replied, doing the   
same. "For the sake of internal harmony."  
  
"Works for me," said Jupiter, her hand going up as well.  
  
"Then it's unanimous," Mars said, her hand raising to strike as well.  
  
Sailor Moon stared up at them, believing unwaveringly that her friends   
would not harm her.  
  
And, beneath the Earth, watching it all transpire from her throne, Talon   
Umbra smiled.  
  
Continued in part 4.  



	4. A Hand Lifted In Anger

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Part Four: "A Hand Lifted In Anger"  
By Bill K.  
  
  
Michiru's head arched back off the pillow onto the mattress, her eyelids   
jammed shut. Haruka was touching her - - there. A shudder of absolute ecstasy   
claimed her entire body and she was helpless to do anything except ride it out   
and thank whatever gods controlled a person's destiny that she had met Haruka   
Tenoh. Breath tried to escape her parted lips in a sigh, but there was no   
strength in her ribs to expel the air. With great effort, she managed to   
swallow. Finally the wave crested and fell back, ceding control of her body   
back to her. Michiru reclaimed it reluctantly. If only she could freeze that   
moment in time . . . but that was Setsuna's thing.  
  
"I think you liked that," she heard Haruka whisper in that sexy throaty   
voice of hers. Her eyes parted and took in that naughty boy's grin Haruka wore   
that always sent her heart fluttering. Haruka was teasing her. She was always   
teasing her.  
  
"Let's see if you like it," Michiru heaved, her voice sodden with lust,   
her eyes blazing with playful revenge and her gentle lips pulled back in a feral   
grin.  
  
Her hand dove under the covers and touched down. Haruka's eyes popped and   
she almost swallowed her tongue. That look alone made it all worthwhile, but   
seeing Haruka's eyelids jam shut and her lips pull away from parted teeth   
reflexively was even more fun. Her lover began gasping out breaths as something   
volcanic began to build in her. Michiru continued to play her as she played her   
violin, short strokes when necessary, but mostly long chords that carried her   
audience into another world. She felt Haruka's hand seize her forearm, but she   
wouldn't be denied. The cords on Haruka's neck stood out as her head pulled   
back.  
  
"D-Dumpling!" Haruka gasped out and suddenly everything they were building   
toward came crashing down.  
  
"No," Michiru replied, unsuccessful in eliminating the irritation in her   
voice. "Would you like to try again?"  
  
"She's in trouble," whispered Haruka, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"How do you know?" Michiru asked, usually knowing better than to doubt   
Haruka's premonitions. "The seas are calm."  
  
"The winds are screaming," Haruka replied, whipping the sheets away and   
bounding out of bed. She gestured and her transformation wand materialized in   
her hand.  
  
"Where are the inner senshi?" Michiru asked, abandoning the bed and   
producing her wand, for wherever Haruka would go, she would follow.  
  
"I don't know," Haruka said, worry creasing her brow and sandy hair tossed   
haphazardly into her eyes. "But they're not protecting her. She's alone and   
she's losing."  
  
"Yes," Michiru said, her hand going to her temple. "I feel it now. We   
have to hurry."  
* * * *  
Like a loop of film, the scene replayed in her mind. Sailor Moon coming   
across the unimaginable scene of her four friends in their Sailor Senshi   
identities assaulting Artemis and Luna. The senshi turning on her, assaulting   
her first with venomous distortions and accusations and then with their powers.   
Of Sailor Moon, on her knees, her divinity shining like a beacon in the night   
sky, trying, pleading with them to abandon their hatred and violence for their   
own sakes. Finally, horribly, of the four senshi lifting their hands to strike   
down Eternal Sailor Moon as one and irrevocably alter the future. There would   
be no Chibi-Usa, no Crystal Tokyo, no one to oppose Dimando, Wiseman and the   
others of the Dark Moon Nemesis. No one to bring a paradise of peace upon this   
overburdened Earth.  
  
Luna tried to move, but there was no strength in her body to do anything   
other than hurt. She looked to Artemis, but he showed no signs of   
consciousness. She turned to Sailor Moon, kneeling before her friends and   
executioners like the martyr for peace she would always be.  
  
"Run, Sailor Moon," Luna croaked out, her voice barely a whisper. "Save   
yourself, please!"  
  
The night air was suddenly sundered by the ringing cry of "Deep Submerge!"   
Following closely on the heels of the cry was a cascade of water. The wave from   
nowhere struck the four senshi with its full force, sweeping them away from the   
prostrate Sailor Moon. They landed, sodden and scattered, down the alley.   
Rising angrily, the senshi looked around.  
  
"What interesting games you inners play," Sailor Neptune said, her tone   
lyrical and mocking as she tossed back her green hair. "Can I play, too?"  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Neptune," Venus hissed threateningly. "Leave   
now while you can."  
  
"Ooh," Neptune continued to mock, "you're so gruff! I recall you having   
more manners than this."  
  
"You'll find out just how gruff," warned Mars.  
  
"You scare me least of all," Neptune smiled, the challenge twinkling in   
her eye.  
  
"Mars," Sailor Mars snapped, throwing her hand down to her hip and   
spreading her fingers, "Flame Sniper!"   
  
Neptune's eyes danced at the challenge and she raised her hands to produce   
another wave even as Mars drew the flaming bow. Then, unexpectedly, Mars   
whirled in a half-circle and launched the fire arrow. It cleaved the air at   
tremendous speed, aimed directly for Sailor Uranus, who had flanked the four   
senshi and had her hand in the air.  
  
"World. . ." was all she got out. Geo-forces were collecting in her palm   
as the fire arrow struck her shoulder high. She spun a quarter turn and crashed   
to the ground. The titanic forces gathering in her hand, now shorn of a   
controlling impetus, exploded outward and flung Uranus against the wall of the   
apartment building. She crashed hard and fell heavily to the pavement.  
  
Neptune's face took on a cold hardness. There was no mercy in her eyes as   
she flung her hands into the air.  
  
"Mercury," called out Sailor Mercury, "Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Neptune was blanketed by a wave of water. This wave, though, was not the   
same as hers. Much weaker, it was designed to rob the body of oxygen and send   
it into a "water rhapsody" and unconsciousness. It was an effective attack,   
except against her.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" cried Jupiter, launching a lightning bolt into the   
blanket of water. Conducted by the water, the energy grabbed everything inside,   
which happened to be Sailor Neptune. Paralyzed and overloaded by the   
electricity, Neptune shook helplessly for a few seconds until the attacks   
dissipated, then crashed to the ground.  
  
"Now," Venus chuckled, turning back to Sailor Moon, "before we were   
interrupted . . ."   
  
Sailor Moon still knelt on the ground, head bowed.  
  
"Before it's too late," she said calmly, looking up at them, "please stop."  
  
The four raised their hands to strike.  
  
"S-Submarine . . . Reflection," gasped out Neptune, the Deep Aqua Mirror   
in her trembling hands. The beam of light lanced out at them, scattering   
Mercury and Mars.  
  
"We have to go!" hissed Mars, holding her shoulder. It was where the beam   
had hit her and it was as if she was in pain.  
  
"What about her?" snapped Jupiter, pointing to Sailor Moon. "The Mistress   
commanded . . ."  
  
"We can get her anytime!" growled Mercury, her side paining her from where   
the beam struck. "We can't fight that beam! Not yet!"  
  
"Let's go," agreed Venus, nervously evading another sweep of the beam.   
"She's right."  
  
Chased by the beam from the Deep Aqua Mirror, the four senshi leaped off   
over a fence between the buildings and into the night, Mercury tossing back her   
Shabon Spray to cover their retreat.  
  
"Come back," whispered Sailor Moon.  
* * * *  
Someone, perhaps one of the residents of the apartment building, called   
paramedics. By the time they arrived, they found one woman unconscious with   
electrical burns on her skin, another with a projectile wound to her shoulder,   
two cats battered and unconscious, and a sixteen year old blonde girl without a   
scratch sitting in shock in the center of it. She was unresponsive until the   
other two women were loaded into the back of transport vehicles. Then she   
became adamant, almost hysterical in insisting that the cats be transported,   
too. When an arriving police officer offered to transport them to a veterinary   
hospital, she insisted on riding with them, too.  
  
When Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo Tsukino arrived at the veterinary hospital,   
they found Usagi slumped in the waiting room, staring at the floor. All the   
anger over her disappearance earlier evaporated upon seeing her vacant   
expression. The officer next to her, gently questioning her, moved to the   
Tsukinos.  
  
"What happened?" demanded Kenji, fiercely seeking to protect his little   
princess.  
  
"As near as I can determine, your daughter ran into some - - gang of some   
sort. They were apparently abusing a couple of cats. I guess one of them is   
hers. She tried to stop them, and a couple of women came to her aid. They   
didn't do too well."  
  
"Is she hurt?" asked Ikuko.  
  
"Your daughter? Not physically, but she doesn't look like she's dealing   
with it too well."  
  
"She never has," Ikuko whispered. "She's always been upset by violence   
like this."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. If she comes up with any more details later, we'd appreciate   
it if you'd call us."  
  
The family approached Usagi. She didn't notice until Kenji knelt down in   
front of her and grasped her hands in his.  
  
"What happened, Princess?" he asked.  
  
"They hurt Luna, Daddy," she sobbed, new rivers of tears sprouting from   
her eyes and dribbling down her cheeks. "I don't know if she's going to make   
it. And Artemis . . ."  
  
"Who hurt her?"  
  
Usagi stared helplessly at her father, unable even to give voice to a   
response. Instead the waves of sobbing overwhelmed her and she fell into her   
father's arms. He hugged her to him and supported her, prepared to ride out her   
weeping if it took the rest of his life.  
  
"Usagi," Ikuko said gently, kneeling next to her. "I got a call earlier   
tonight from Mrs. Mizuno. She says Ami hasn't come home. I know you're going   
through a tragedy right now, but do you have any idea where she might be?"  
  
Usagi shook her head weakly, then buried it back on Kenji's shoulder.  
  
"Are you the girl who brought in the two cats?" asked a veterinarian, a   
handsome young male that Usagi normally would have goggled over. Instead, she   
wrenched out of her father's arms and lurched up at him desperately.  
  
"Yes! How is she? Is she alive?" Usagi cried.  
  
"They're both alive, although they both have some bad injuries. The black   
one has three broken ribs, several ripped out claws and multiple contusions.   
The white one has a nasty burn on his left flank and a small fracture on his   
right foreleg. They both could be here for at least several days."  
  
"Can I see her?" gasped Usagi. "Please?"  
  
"Yes. Just don't pick either of them up. In fact, if you have to touch   
them at all, do it carefully." She nodded. "The black one may be sleeping. We   
had to sedate her to sew up the claw sheaths."  
  
Tears welling anew, Usagi eased into the room. In a far corner of the   
recovery room, in a pair of stainless steel cages, were Luna and Artemis.   
Artemis caught sight of her and perked up gingerly.  
  
"You know, if I was human I'd get a hospital bed instead of a cage,"   
groused the white feline.  
  
"How are you, Artemis?" Usagi squeaked.  
  
"I've been better. Remind me never to get Minako mad at me - - when we   
get her back."  
  
Usagi glanced at Luna. Artemis followed her gaze.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. She'll be all right. She's a tough old girl. She   
can kick my ass. I'm just glad she didn't talk in her sleep. That would have   
given the vet a shock."  
  
"Artemis, what happened to them?" demanded Usagi. "What did I do?"  
  
"Mmm," mumbled Luna. "You didn't," she said through a sedative-induced   
haze, "didn't do anything."  
  
"Luna? Luna, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yes . . .know you are . . ."  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"Well, yes and no," Artemis replied. Usagi looked up at him with a guilty   
expression. "The senshi are the way they are now because some enemy has   
corrupted them - - taken them over. It's nothing you've done, regardless of all   
the accusations they threw at you." The white cat shifted painfully. "But for   
you to just stand there and refuse to defend yourself against them when they're   
clearly a threat to you . . ." He shook his head. "Sometimes I just don't   
understand you at all."  
  
"Course not," muttered Luna. "You've . . .sensitivity of a brick."  
  
"I think I liked you better when you were sleeping," Artemis jabbed   
playfully.  
  
"Usagi is . . .way she is . . .can't change it." Her tongue lapped dryly   
at her lips. "Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, Luna?"  
  
"I was . . .well, snooping . . .around your room. Found this pad . . .   
drawings in it."  
  
"You found that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You're very good. I was impressed. Draw everything cute, of course. . .   
but you've talent."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled wistfully.  
  
"Ask your father . . .maybe . . .art school . . .after you graduate."  
  
"You think I can?"  
  
"Beats being . . . comfort girl on the Ginza."  
  
Usagi's face brightened into a timid smile, while Artemis was totally   
perplexed by the statement.  
  
"You should rest, Luna," advised Artemis.  
  
"Bosh. Sleep too much . . .as it is . . ."  
  
"Now, Usagi, you have to find the others and change them back."  
  
"Me? How?"  
  
Artemis sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Usagi, you're the single most powerful senshi there is. You possess the   
Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal can exorcise any youma possessing anyone.   
All you have to do is believe!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Usagi," mumbled Luna. "Silver Crystal . . .runs on belief and strength.   
If you believe . . .and are strong enough for . . .task . . .can do anything."  
  
"But, won't I die?"  
  
"It depends on what you ask the crystal to do," Artemis said. "Sure, it   
killed your mother, but only after she banished the Negaverse, resurrected you   
and Mamoru and sent us all to Earth. That'd kill anybody. You see, the crystal   
feeds on your strength, your maturity and your belief. It takes that energy   
from you and magnifies it a million-fold. But the strength, the maturity and   
the belief have to be there to begin with and it has to be enough for the task   
you expect to perform. You've used it for two years and it only came close to   
killing you in the beginning; the first time you were trying to resurrect   
everyone from the dead and rewrite time and space and the second time you were   
ferrying an asteroid through Earth's atmosphere. That's a little much to ask of   
a fourteen-year-old, you know. But you've grown since then, physically,   
mentally and spiritually. I think you can do it and I'd think after what you   
did to Galaxia, you'd believe in yourself by now, too."  
  
Usagi looked down in shame.  
  
"Usagi, you can get the girls back. But you won't until you try, and   
sitting there on your knees begging them to stop isn't trying!"  
  
"You're . . .only hope for them, Usagi," sighed Luna sleepily.  
  
"Then I'll try," she said, some actual conviction in her quavering little   
girl's voice.  
  
"You should go now," Luna mumbled. "Get some rest."  
  
Usagi nodded and turned to go. "I'll visit you tomorrow."  
  
"See if you can sneak me in some tuna," requested Artemis. "The food here   
is lousy."  
  
Outside, her family converged on her.  
  
"How's your old cat doing?" Shingo said gruffly, trying to hide his   
concern for both Luna, who still made him uneasy at times, and for his sister,   
because he had appearances to maintain.  
  
"She looks so frail," whispered Usagi.  
  
"The doctor said she'll be fine," Ikuko said, her arm going around Usagi   
to comfort her. "There's nothing more we can do here. Let's go home."  
  
"No. I need to see Haruka and Michiru first," Usagi said. "I need to   
know how they are."  
  
"We'll call the hospital," Ikuko said, herding Usagi out the door with   
gentle forcefulness. "You need to go home and get some sleep."  
  
"But Mom, I need to see them!"  
  
"You can see them tomorrow, Usagi."  
  
"But Mom . . .!"  
  
"Tomorrow, Usagi."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Usagi sighed, bowing her head in defeat.  
* * * *  
At home, Usagi sat on the edge of the futon staring at the pad of drawings   
Luna had mentioned, the one she had made in secret. She liked drawing, but was   
too timid to admit it, fearing derision. Now she sat and stared at it, because   
it was a link to Luna.   
  
It was up to her. The safety of her friends was up to her. Usagi knew   
she would try to cure them, try to will them back from whatever was corrupting   
them with the awesome power that was the Silver Crystal. She just wasn't sure   
she could succeed. No one else knew what it was like to wield the energies of   
the Silver Crystal. They were so powerful, so volatile. How could anyone   
expect clumsy, stupid little Usagi to use such a powerful weapon?  
  
And yet, she had beaten Beryl. And Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90 and Princess   
Snow Kaguya. She'd saved Ann and Ail, and Neherenia and Cooan and her sisters   
and Galaxia. Was it possible to have that much dumb luck? Or maybe . . .  
  
"Usagi!" called her mother. "Phone for you! Long distance!"  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered and tore over to the upstairs extension.   
"Mamo-chan, is that you?"  
  
"Usako," gasped Mamoru on the other end. "Are you all right? I've been   
calling all afternoon!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"How do I always know? I can sense when you're in danger. How do you   
think I always appeared as Tuxedo Mask when you needed me?"  
  
"I guess I was too grateful to think," she whispered sweetly.  
  
"So what happened? Obviously you got through it."  
  
Struggling to maintain her composure, Usagi explained the disappearance of   
her friends, their reappearance in corrupted forms and the attack on her, the   
cats and two of the outer senshi.  
  
"That's bad," commented Mamoru thoughtfully. "Have you contacted Setsuna   
or Hotaru for help?"  
  
"I don't want to risk them getting hurt," Usagi said.  
  
"Usako, it's a risk they gladly accept. Don't face the girls alone,   
please. I know you have tremendous power, but so do they, and they don't seem   
to have any reservations about using it to kill any longer. Please contact   
them."  
  
"All right," Usagi said half-heartedly. "How are your studies?"  
  
"Difficult. It's hard to concentrate. I keep seeing my Odango Atama   
everywhere I look."  
  
"I never thought I'd miss that name," grinned Usagi.   
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Usako?"  
  
"I'll be better when I get my friends back."  
  
"I understand. Believe in yourself, Usako. Well, I've got to go. I'm   
just a poor college student and the phone rates are going to bankrupt me."  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan. Study hard. [Good-bye]."  
  
"English! I'm impressed. I love you, Usako. Get your friends back."  
  
Usagi hung up the phone when she heard the click. Reclining on her bed,   
she was out in moments, due to the physical and emotional drain of the evening.  
* * * *  
Four Sailor Senshi stood still and silent before the throne of Talon   
Umbra. The red hue of the underground lighting cast an unnatural pallor on   
their youthful faces. They stared blankly as Talon Umbra looked them over,   
languidly reclining on the stone throne. The wrinkles on her green silk dress   
caught the red light and it gave her a bloody cast. Tygos stood by her right,   
Tenera on her left.  
  
"They were supposed to destroy Sailor Moon, Tenera," Talon Umbra said   
calmly, as if stating a fact in class. "They had the perfect chance. She   
practically surrendered herself to the killing strike, as I knew she would."   
Placidly, with the air of someone supremely confident in her power and position,   
Talon Umbra looked up to Tenera. "Why is Sailor Moon still alive?"  
  
"They resist, Mistress," Tenera explained deferentially. "Their loyalty   
to their leader is very strong. They resist my control. And there was   
unexpected interference . . ."  
  
"The interference was expected and handled," commented the Monarch of   
Below. "Their resistance is not acceptable. You have not handled your task   
properly, Tenera."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Tenera whispered. "I offer my life."  
  
"It is not yet time for that," Talon Umbra said, smiling slightly. "I   
still have work for you. Sailor Moon has recovered some of her purpose. She   
will be a much harder foe to defeat. You must attack before she can gather a   
new support system."  
  
"It shall be as you say, my Mistress."  
  
"Control your soldiers, Tenera. They are your key to success. Sailor   
Moon will attempt to reclaim them."  
  
"She will fail, Mistress. Her friends shall bring you her head."  
  
"Go, Tenera, and do not fail a second time."  
  
Tenera bowed to her mistress, then turned to the Sailor Senshi. Facing   
them, she spread her arms before them. A hot gust of air caught them, blowing   
their hair and skirts, then the five faded away.  
* * * *  
Usagi left the house early, to the amazement and pleasure of her mother.   
She grabbed her satchel and lunch and raced out the door.  
  
"So what brought this change about?" Ikuko wondered, sitting down to   
breakfast with her husband.  
  
"Well, she's been worrying about her career after school," offered Kenji.   
"Maybe it finally dawned on her that she won't be a child all her life."  
  
"Pray that it lasts, Kenji."  
  
Unknown to her parents, Usagi got to the end of the block and turned left,   
toward the hospital, instead of right toward the school. She had no intention   
of going in today - - not when two of her friends were hospitalized and four   
more were prisoners of a sinister force.  
  
Easing into the hospital room, Usagi quietly set her satchel down and   
peered inside. Haruka lay in one bed, her shoulder heavily bandaged and her   
usual grim expression on her face. Michiru was in the next bed, bandages on the   
side of her pretty face and on her artistic hands. Setsuna sat between the two   
beds, while Hotaru sat in the window sill next to Haruka. Usagi's hand went up   
to her mouth.  
  
"Don't linger in the door, Usagi," Michiru said without looking her way.   
"You're welcome here."  
  
Usagi inched timidly into the room. She got a warm smile from Hotaru.  
  
"Hey, Dumpling," grinned Haruka. "The room's brighter already."  
  
"I am so sorry," whimpered Usagi.  
  
"Don't be," Haruka shrugged, then grimaced in pain. "We know the risks   
and we accept them."  
  
"But your shoulder," Usagi said. "Michiru's hands . . . "  
  
"They're just electrical burns," Michiru told her. "No permanent damage.   
We'll be out of here by the end of the day. I'll be able to use a brush again   
in a couple of weeks and my violin will be good therapy for them."  
  
"Just watch out when she hits a sour note," needled Haruka. Hotaru   
giggled and Michiru adopted a wry grin that told everyone she was making a   
mental note for revenge at a later date. Then she looked at Usagi, eyes   
narrowed.  
  
"But we won't be fighting for a while. Are you up to facing your friends   
and doing what needs to be done, because it's only Setsuna and Hotaru here to   
protect you now?"  
  
Usagi looked down, searching for a response that would placate them.  
  
"Don't go soft on us again, Dumpling," Haruka persisted.  
  
"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said with irritation in her voice. "We've been over   
this."  
  
"I know you believe in non-violence, Usagi," Michiru said, straining to   
keep her voice calm and unaccusatory. "But there are times when you have to   
fight for what you believe in or someone will take it from you . . . like this   
enemy has taken your friends."  
  
"I know," sniffed Usagi, eyes glued to the floor, shoulders trembling. "I   
know you've told me that before and I know you believe it and I don't mean to   
make light of your beliefs. It's just, no one's ever explained how someone who   
believes fighting and violence doesn't solve anything is supposed to fight for   
that."  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Point for Usagi, I believe," commented Setsuna.  
  
"I don't recall asking you," grumbled Michiru. Haruka stifled a grin.   
She knew how much being outwitted galled Michiru.  
  
"But you are going to get the other senshi back, aren't you?" Hotaru   
asked.  
  
"Artemis says I can. Even if I couldn't, though, I have to try. I owe   
them that."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear," smiled Haruka.  
  
"We will, of course, be at your side through this," Setsuna stated.   
  
"I wish you wouldn't," Usagi said. "I don't want anyone else to get   
hurt."  
  
"That's precisely why we must," Setsuna said with that sad, wistful smile   
of hers, "because we don't want you to be hurt."  
  
Usagi looked away, embarrassed and uncomfortable.  
  
"When are you going to try?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Um, I, um," hesitated Usagi. "Not for a couple of days. I, um, want to   
let Luna and Artemis recover some - - so they can track the senshi."  
  
"As you wish, Usagi," Setsuna nodded. "Call us when you're ready."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thank you." She backed awkwardly out of the room, then   
stumbled on her satchel. Picking it up, she waved, bowed, and left.  
  
"Come, Hotaru," Setsuna said, rising from the chair. "We must attend to   
our Princess in her hour of need." Hotaru seemed perplexed.  
  
"You didn't believe her either, huh?" smirked Haruka.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"To help Usagi battle the inner senshi," Setsuna replied.  
  
"You mean she lied?" gasped Hotaru.  
  
"Only to protect us," Setsuna told her, a hand on the young girl's   
shoulder. "Now we must return the favor."  
  
After they left, Michiru glanced over at Haruka and spotted the same   
worried expression on her lover's face that she wore on hers.  
  
"Well, Hotaru's always telling us to have faith in Usagi's ways," Michiru   
said. "I guess we've got no choice now."  
  
"I just wish I knew who she was up against," whispered Haruka.   
  
Continued in Part 5  



	5. Try, Try Again

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Part 5: "Try, Try Again"  
By Bill K.  
  
  
"I'm calling for a Usagi Tsukino," the voice on the phone said.  
  
"She's at school right now," replied Ikuko. "This is her mother."  
  
"This is the Tenth Street Veterinary Hospital. We just wanted to let you   
know you can take your white feline home this evening."  
  
"White?" asked Ikuko. "Our cat is black."  
  
"Oh. They were brought in together, we just assumed they both belonged to   
your daughter."   
  
"No, we just own the black one. I don't know who owns the white one.   
How's our cat doing?"  
  
"We're seeing improvement, but she's going to need to be watched for a few   
more days to check for infection or any breathing problems."  
  
"I see. Well I'll tell my daughter, although she'll probably be there   
after school tonight."  
  
The veterinarian hung up and walked over to the cages in the infirmary.   
Luna was sleeping, but Artemis was awake and alert. He eyed the vet   
surreptitiously.  
  
"Hmm, guess you don't get out tonight, Kitty," the vet said, placing a   
dish of food inside the cage.  
  
"Meow," Artemis said for effect and received a scratch on the head.  
  
"I thought that cute little blonde owned you. Guess we'll have to wait   
for your owner to show up."  
  
"I hope she does," Artemis thought as the vet checked Luna. "I kind of   
miss her."  
* * * *  
As Usagi walked down the street, she pondered her latest problem: Namely   
how to find the inner senshi in order to change them back. If Luna and Artemis   
hadn't known where they were, how could she find out? Then all at once it hit   
her - -  
  
"They're after me," she thought. "Let them come to me."  
  
Seized by the idea and energized by it, Usagi headed straight for the   
park. Finding a secluded spot, she whipped off her brooch.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
  
The few people who were in the park at ten a.m. on a weekday turned and   
stared. Eternal Sailor Moon, the costume wings on her back glistening in the   
morning sunlight, marched purposefully across the paths and the grassy areas of   
the park. She found the highest open point, on a small grassy mound in a   
clearing, chose a point and stood there defiantly.  
  
"I'm here!" she yelled up at the heavens. "I know you want me! Come and   
get me! You don't have to hurt my friends or my family! I'm right here!"  
  
The park remained peaceful and calm. The few patrons stared up at her in   
confusion.  
  
"Anyone?" Sailor Moon said hopefully. Her shoulders slumped. "I was sure   
that would work. Now what do I do?"  
  
Something crashed into her back with the force of a battering ram. Sailor   
Moon was flung forward, then landed hard face first and rolled down the mound to   
the bottom. She struggled to regain her wits. As she pulled herself to a   
sitting position, she looked up and saw the four renegade Sailor Senshi standing   
on the mound overlooking her.  
  
"We're here, Sailor Moon," Venus smiled. "We just wanted to see if you'd   
start crying."  
  
No reply came from Sailor Moon. Instead she cleared her mind and summoned   
the Moon Power Tier. The girl felt the touch of the Silver Crystal in the back   
of her mind and she silently prayed for the strength to complete her task.  
  
"Burning Mandala!" roared Mars. The fiery rings shot out at Sailor Moon.   
She barely managed to evade them.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" yelled Jupiter. Sailor Moon had to stop on a   
dime and leap over the bolt of electricity.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" called Venus. Sailor Moon sprawled on the ground on her   
face, narrowly evading worse damage than a few clipped hairs. She looked up and   
saw the four senshi smugly towering over her.  
  
"It was a good idea to try to change us back," Mercury said, grinning   
contemptuously. "But it was a tactical error to think we'd just sit here and   
let you. Then, tactics never were your strong point." She pointed to the Moon   
Power Tier. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Sailor Moon tried to lurch to her right, fearing she'd be too late.  
  
"Silence Wall!" and the water blast froze to ice against an invisible   
barrier. Sailor Moon looked behind her and saw Sailor Saturn standing ready,   
The Silence Glaive pointed menacingly at the four renegades.  
  
"I've always wondered how much your force shield could take," growled   
Jupiter. "Ladies?" Her hand snapped down emphatically. "Jupiter!"  
  
"Venus!" replied Venus, in order to summon her most powerful attack.  
  
"Mars!"  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
Lost amid the louder shouts was a whispered, world-weary phrase: "Dead   
Scream". Her attack was not. The bubble of energy exploded from the talisman   
atop her staff and bowled through the senshi like a ball through tenpins. "Now,   
Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and scrambled to her feet. She raised the Moon Power   
Tier above her head.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
A shudder passed through Sailor Moon, as it always did when the Silver   
Crystal was brought into play. She felt the energy form and grow. She took it,   
manipulated it, then guided it towards the nearest target, the fallen Sailor   
Mercury. The silver energy shot out, enveloping Mercury, caressing her with its   
restorative touch.  
  
And Mercury screamed.  
  
"Ami-chan!" wailed Sailor Moon in shock and horror.  
  
Trapped within the silver energy, Sailor Mercury was in pain. She howled   
out her agony, writhing like she was on fire. Instantly Sailor Moon tried to   
recall the energy, but she didn't know how. The others stared in amazement as   
Mercury thrashed around in the grip of Sailor Moon's healing attack.  
  
"Venus!" snapped Sailor Venus, scrambling to her feet to take advantage of   
the distraction, "Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The shock waves hit Pluto dead on, tossing her aside like a leaf in a   
hurricane. The senshi landed awkwardly and didn't move.  
  
Mars threw a fireball that Saturn's shield caught. Jupiter and Venus were   
retreating toward their fallen partner, now changed to Ami Mizuno.  
  
"No!" shrieked Sailor Moon as she bolted forward. Saturn barely dropped   
her protective barrier in time. The two renegade senshi stopped and seemed   
about to attack, but Sailor Moon brought up the Moon Power Tier. They backed   
away and abandoned Ami in retreat.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal. . ." began Sailor Moon, looking to get off another   
shot. But Mars, Venus and Jupiter disappeared into a teleportation field that   
flared like a sun, then faded. A final flaming arrow flew back from where they   
were and was deflected by Saturn.  
  
Sailor Moon skidded to a stop on her knees next to Ami.  
  
"Ami-chan?" she whispered, cradling the unconscious girl in her lap.   
"Please wake up, Ami-chan."  
  
"Sailor Moon!" cried Saturn. "Sailor Pluto's hurt!"  
  
"Ami-chan," Sailor Moon whispered, gently stroking the girl's forehead.   
"I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please wake up. Please?"  
* * * *  
"And I tell you, the guy was giving me the eye," Cooan insisted as she and   
Karaberas walked into the two story house they shared with their other two   
sisters.   
  
"Cooan, you practically propositioned the man," Karaberas replied, shaking   
her head in embarrassment. "I nearly went into shock! And so did he!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do, play 'Miss Aloof and Hard to Get' like you? I   
liked him and he liked me."  
  
"And so did the woman he was with."  
  
"She was all wrong for him," shrugged Cooan.  
  
"You," muttered Karaberas in total resignation, "are so completely   
classless, little sis."  
  
"Don't you 'little sis' me," fumed Cooan.  
  
"Shhh!" demanded Beruche, glued to a news report on television. It caught   
the attention of the other two women as well when they spotted the Sailor Senshi   
in the news footage.  
  
"What's happened, Beruche?" Karaberas asked.  
  
"There was a battle in Juuban Park," Beruche replied, her voice a timid   
whisper. "They say two girls were hurt and that the Sailor Senshi were   
involved."  
  
"Cooan, didn't you say you spoke to Usagi recently?" Karaberas noted.  
  
"Yeah, she said her friends were missing," replied Cooan.  
  
"It doesn't look like they're missing any longer."  
  
"It doesn't look like they're friends any longer, either," Beruche added.  
  
The three studied the footage as it repeated.  
  
"It looks like they are fighting," whispered Karaberas. "What do you   
suppose it could be about? Did Usagi mention anything?"  
  
"No, she was too worried about them," Cooan said. "I think we should go   
to her - - see if she needs any help."  
  
"That's a good idea," Beruche nodded.  
  
"And maybe it's not," cautioned Karaberas. "Maybe this is some internal   
thing. Maybe it's something we shouldn't get involved in. Maybe our butting in   
would only end up embarrassing and humiliating Usagi. Think before you leap,   
Cooan."  
  
"That's true, too," nodded Beruche.  
  
"And what if she does need our help?" persisted Cooan. "Even if it's only   
a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to her troubles, don't we owe her   
that? Have you forgotten all that she's done for us?"  
  
"No, I haven't," bristled Karaberas. "But unlike you, I don't go charging   
in every time I think I'm right. How many times has she fought menaces that   
threatened all of existence? Did she ask for our help then? If she needs us,   
she'll call us."  
  
"Unless she's too proud."  
  
"Oh, enough!" sighed Beruche. "Sometimes I think you two would argue less   
if you were perfect strangers. How about we do what we always do - - let Petz   
decide."  
  
"Petz doesn't know everything," scowled Karaberas.  
  
"Maybe, but she has enough perspective to judge things fairly. I trust   
her judgment."  
  
"Fine, let Petz decide," Karaberas conceded, flopping in a chair. "I'm   
tired of thinking about it. It'll give me stress wrinkles."  
  
"Cooan?"  
  
"Let Petz decide," nodded Cooan. "But I'm going, even if I have to go   
alone."  
  
"You two are impossible," huffed Beruche.  
* * * *  
The hospital waiting room was becoming a familiar place for Usagi and that   
in itself was a bad thing. She sat on an old, neutrally colored sofa next to a   
table full of old magazines and yesterday's newspapers, looking at the old   
carpeting without seeing it. Hotaru, fidgeting with the impatience of youth,   
wandered into the room for the fifth time. She wandered out a few seconds   
later.  
  
Usagi sighed. She flashed back to the Emergency Room and the doctor   
looking Ami over first, then Setsuna. Setsuna was diagnosed with a concussion   
and got x-rays to confirm there was no skull fracture. But Ami - - Usagi heard   
the staff say a lot of stuff she didn't understand, and one word she did: coma.   
To make matters worse, someone in the hospital had notified Ami's mother of her   
arrival. Seeing the normally placid, stoic, logical Mrs. Mizuno desperately   
fighting back hysteria only made Usagi feel worse.  
  
She was denied entry to the exam room. Mrs. Mizuno went in, but paused at   
the door and addressed Usagi.  
  
"Don't leave," Mrs. Mizuno said in a tone expecting to be obeyed. "I need   
to talk to you about some things."  
  
"Blaming yourself again?" she heard a husky voice say.  
  
Usagi looked up. Haruka stood just inside the doorway, dressed in a robe,   
her fractured shoulder braced in a sling. Hotaru stood next to her.  
  
"Just wondering what I did wrong," Usagi said vacantly. "I've never had   
anyone react that way before."  
  
"You've also never fought this enemy before," Haruka told her in her   
typical blunt manner. "I know you think you did something to Ami, but maybe the   
enemy did it as a last spiteful act before it died. You know, Dumpling, you   
ought to consider that Ami's better off now than she was before, and that's   
thanks to you."  
  
"Better off how?"  
  
"Well, I know I'd rather be comatose and free than be awake and a slave.   
Don't let this stop you from trying to free the others. After all, you're the   
only chance any of them have."  
  
Usagi remained silent, considering this. A few moments passed, then Mrs.   
Mizuno entered. She looked Haruka and Hotaru over warily.  
  
"How's Ami?" Usagi asked anxiously.  
  
"Still comatose." Mrs. Mizuno's gaze stayed on Usagi, dissecting her.   
"What happened, Usagi? Where has my daughter been for the last day and a half?   
Why is she in a coma?"  
  
Usagi's gaze fell to the floor. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"She was abducted," Haruka replied bluntly, daring anyone to challenge the   
statement. "Usagi helped her escape. You ought to be grateful."  
  
"I'd like to know more before I decide who I should be grateful to," Mrs.   
Mizuno bristled. "Usagi, I know Ami's involved in something. She's been   
involved for about two years now. I also know you're involved, too, and   
probably Rei Hino and Makoto Kino and Minako Aino." She glanced at Haruka. "It   
wouldn't surprise me if you're involved, too."  
  
Usagi swallowed.  
  
"I don't know what it is exactly, but I let it go since Ami's grades never   
fell off and she never showed any signs of dangerous personality changes. If   
anything, she's become more outgoing since she met you. But I know she's   
involved in something she's keeping secret from me. I know my daughter and the   
signs are there if you're alert enough to look for them. I'm sorry Ami doesn't   
trust me enough to confide in me, but until now it wasn't important enough to   
press her on."  
  
"Mrs. Mizuno," Usagi struggled to say, "I . . .it isn't that she doesn't   
trust you. . ."  
  
"It's better that you don't know," Haruka finished Usagi's sentence. "For   
your safety and hers."  
  
"Better how?" Mrs. Mizuno asked pointedly. "These people who you say   
abducted Ami - - are they going to try again? Are they going to do worse to   
her? I think it would be nice if I knew this."  
  
"I can't guarantee they won't," Haruka replied, meeting the intense gaze   
of Ami's mother unflinchingly, "but I don't think they will. Usagi's the one   
they want." Mrs. Mizuno glanced with curious concern to Usagi. "Ma'am, I know   
you're just trying to protect your daughter. I know it's more than some parents   
would do. But there are times in a person's life when she has to take risks to   
protect things that are dear to her. Ami knows this and she accepts it."  
  
"What risks?" demanded Mrs. Mizuno. "What is she protecting that she has   
to risk herself?"  
  
"You, for one. I'm not going to reveal what she's doing specifically.   
It's her decision whether she confides in you. It's not mine and it shouldn't   
be yours, either. But I will tell you that she is risking herself for something   
noble and honorable. Please keep that in mind."  
  
"Have you ever been a parent?"  
  
"Well," Haruka stammered and it was the first time Hotaru could recall   
seeing her blush, "I've . . .been helping to raise the child of . . . a friend."  
  
"What if that child was the one lying comatose upstairs. Would you feel   
the same way?"  
  
Haruka glanced at Hotaru.  
  
"I'd be by her side, waiting for her to wake up so I could tell her how   
much I loved and admired her," Haruka replied. Hotaru beamed.  
  
"I just don't agree," Mrs. Mizuno shook her head. She looked to her right   
and realization came to her. "Where did Usagi go?"  
  
They all looked. Usagi was gone.  
* * * *  
Mars screamed. Her scream echoed through the cavernous underground long   
after the noise died out in her throat. She hung limply from her wrists, unable   
even to thrash around in a futile attempt to escape. For the supernatural   
aspect of Tenera still held control of her mind and wouldn't allow her to move.   
It let her feel every second of torment Tenera inflicted upon her.  
  
It let her scream in hopes of amusing Talon Umbra.  
  
Tenera said nothing, asked no questions, made no demands. She didn't have   
to. The captive senshi knew what she wanted of them. They knew they were being   
punished for resisting, for managing to hold back just enough to allow Sailor   
Moon to escape twice and thwart their captor's plans.  
  
It didn't make it hurt any less.  
  
"Do you think this will help, Tenera?" asked the disembodied voice of   
Talon Umbra.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Tenera replied, looking away from the three senshi   
hanging by their wrists. "They will obey me."  
  
"And have you considered the possibility they might prefer to die before   
betraying their patron?"  
  
"Then they will die."  
  
"And your opportunity for victory will dwindle with it, Tenera. It   
dwindles now. Your prey is on guard."  
  
"Yes, Mistress. I will succeed. My life is collateral for that   
guarantee."  
  
"Yes. It is."  
  
Tenera looked to Jupiter. Jupiter howled in agony.  
* * * *  
Setsuna opened her eyes and immediately closed them. The sun peering   
through the window of the hospital room was far too bright at the moment. Her   
head seemed fuzzy and it pounded with a dull ache.  
  
"Finally awake?" Setsuna heard the melodic voice and recognized it, but   
it took a pair of seconds to associate a name with the voice. Setsuna opened   
her eyes again and glanced around the room.  
  
"Am I in the same hospital as you and," Setsuna asked, briefly searching   
for the name she wanted, "Haruka?"   
  
"Yes," Michiru smiled, her mouth tugging at the bandage taped to her   
cheek. "How's your head?"  
  
"Angry," replied Setsuna, "and apparently at me."  
  
"No doubt. They say you suffered a concussion."  
  
"That would follow. Thinking," Setsuna grimaced, "is a chore."  
  
"Remember which senshi did it?"  
  
"The one," and Setsuna paused, frowned and wrinkled her brow, "in orange."  
  
"You probably caught her attack full face." Michiru smiled again and   
eased back in her chair. "A fine bunch we are. We outers must be getting old.   
Only Hotaru's still functional."  
  
"Or the inners are stronger."  
  
"They are stronger," nodded Michiru, "but they're bolder, too. They don't   
have the restraint of concern for another's safety. They're fighting to kill."  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Setsuna asked suddenly. "Safe?"  
  
"Yes, and she managed to get Ami away from them, too. Not quite in one   
piece, I hear. Poor kid. I wonder how she's holding up?"  
  
"I wonder how Usagi is holding up," Setsuna commented.  
  
"That's who I was talking about."  
* * * *  
Usagi stood at the foot of Ami's hospital bed. The door was closed. The   
two were alone. For a moment, Usagi let doubt creep into her mind. Then she   
summoned her resolve. She had to try. She had to.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make Up," she whispered so as not to attract attention.   
After transforming to Eternal Sailor Moon, she summoned the Moon Power Tier.   
"I'll make you well, Ami-chan. If I can't, then I have no more reason to be   
Sailor Moon." She took a deep breath and cleared her mind so she could   
establish as firm a link with the Silver Crystal as possible. "Silver Moon   
Crystal Power Kiss."  
  
The silver energy washed over Ami like a soft wave. She stayed still as   
Sailor Moon poured all the energy she dared out through the Tier, guided by a   
single powerful wish for Ami to be restored to normal. When Sailor Moon reached   
her limit, the silver wave died away.   
  
Sailor Moon waited anxiously. The monitor beeped monotonously, the only   
sound in the room. Then Ami's lip moved. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami whispered, weak and disoriented. "What are you doing in   
my bedroom?"  
  
Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees at the foot of Ami's hospital bed.   
Gripping the footboard, she touched her forehead to the bed and gave happy,   
silent thanks.  
  
Mrs. Mizuno, Haruka and Hotaru walked down the hall toward Ami's room,   
thinking Usagi had gone to visit the patient. As they neared the room, Usagi   
popped out of the door. When she spotted them, she broke into a wide, happy   
grin.  
  
"Mrs. Mizuno ma'am," she bowed. "Please come in. Ami would like to say   
good morning."  
  
Ami's mother stopped for a moment, her eyes wide and incredulous. Then   
the news sank in and she broke quickly for the door. Flying past Usagi, she   
stood just inside the door. Ami looked over to her.  
  
"Good morning, Mother," Ami whispered, giving her a weak smile.  
  
Her mother sat down on the side of the bed. She gathered Ami up in her   
arms and hugged the girl tightly to her. From the doorway, the three senshi in   
hiding could see her back shaking, like she was softly sobbing.   
  
"I knew you could do it, Usagi-chan," Hotaru said softly. "I had faith."  
  
"See, Dumpling," Haruka smiled, placing her hand on Usagi's shoulder.   
"You can't accomplish anything until you try. And sometimes you just have to   
try more than once."  
  
Usagi nodded, her face threatening to burst from the wide grin on it.  
  
Continued in part 6   



	6. New Recruits

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Chapter 6: "New Recruits"  
By Bill K,  
  
  
Usagi walked down the street from the hospital to the veterinarian clinic,   
a small smile on her face. She didn't have much to smile about: Mamoru was   
half a world away, a new enemy threatened, three of her friends were corrupted   
by that enemy, four others were injured fighting that enemy (six if you counted   
Luna and Artemis), and she didn't even know who the new enemy was yet.  
  
But she had managed to rescue Ami from the corrupting influence of this   
new enemy. It was a victory and she was going to cling to it. Mrs. Mizuno   
wouldn't let anyone see Ami until she'd undergone a battery of tests. She u  
nderstood, but she wanted to see Ami and apologize for letting her suffer so   
long. However she was back and Usagi knew she'd be well and that was all that   
was important.  
  
She'd apologized to Setsuna in her hospital room until the woman had   
shooed her out. Haruka and Michiru had been released, so she couldn't visit   
them. It was about three in the afternoon, still too soon to go home. Usagi   
knew her mother would roast her it she found out she'd skipped school. So Usagi   
decided to check on Luna and Artemis. Arriving at the clinic, she came up to   
the desk.  
  
"Yes, Miss Tsukino," the receptionist said, reviewing the charts. "You   
can visit, but your black cat needs to stay another thirty-six to forty-eight   
hours just to be safe."  
  
"OK," sighed Usagi, dejected.  
  
"I've got a note here to ask you about the white one you brought in."  
  
"You mean Artemis?"  
  
"Oh, you do know him. Do you know who owns him?"  
  
"My friend, Minako."  
  
"Well, your friend Minako's going to be happy to know she can pick him up.   
He's ready to go home. Can you give me her phone number?"  
  
"Um, she's . . .not home," Usagi said, trying to think quickly. "She's,   
um. . .out of town. I can take him."  
  
"Well, there is the matter of the bill . . ."  
  
"Don't worry," chirped Usagi. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. She's my friend."  
  
"You're a pretty good friend," marveled the receptionist. "And I suppose   
since you brought him in, it would be OK to release him to you. Just sign this   
release and we can get him ready for you. I see you didn't bring a carrier."  
  
"That's OK," Usagi said as she signed. "He can ride on my shoulder."  
  
The receptionist looked at Usagi funny. "Um, how about we lend you a   
carrier and you can bring it back when you come for Luna."  
  
She handed Usagi off to the vet on duty. He led her into the recovery   
area. Luna and Artemis both perked their heads up upon seeing her. The vet   
opened Artemis's cage and lifted him out.  
  
"Come on, Champ," he smiled, stroking Artemis to calm him. "We'll just   
give you a last check over and then you can go home." He carried the white cat   
into the next room.  
  
"What about me, Usagi?" Luna whispered.  
  
"They say you've got to stay a day or two more."  
  
"Blast it. Oh well, can't be helped."  
  
"How do you feel, Luna?"  
  
"My ribs are sore, but I'll be all right," Luna smiled gently.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you eating all right? I can get you some star candies   
if . . ."  
  
"I'm all right! Don't fuss! Now what about the senshi?"  
  
"Well, Haruka told me to try using the Moon Tier on them. And I did, and   
it worked, Luna! At least with Ami. The others ran away before I could do it   
to them."  
  
"Do you have any idea what corrupted them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you asked Ami?"  
  
"Her mother won't let me near her. She was really scared when Ami went   
missing. Luna, she suspects about the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Umm. Well, we'll have to deal with that later. You need to see Ami as   
soon as possible and find out what she knows about this enemy."  
  
Usagi turned away.  
  
"Usagi?" Luna inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure she wants to talk to me."  
  
"Oh, Usagi, that's rubbish!"  
  
"Luna, you didn't hear what she said to me."  
  
"Yes I did and it was the enemy talking, not Ami! You just remember   
that!" Usagi nodded glumly. "Now, has anything else happened?"  
  
"Well," Usagi hesitated, "you said you thought I was talented at drawing."  
  
"I did? When?"  
  
"The night we brought you in. You said you found my sketch pad. You were   
kind of drugged up."  
  
"I must have been. Oh dear."  
  
"Didn't you mean it?"  
  
"No, no, it's not that. I think you're very talented. You should ask   
your father to send you to art school. I just . . .can't believe I admitted to,   
well, to snooping." Luna gulped self-consciously. "I didn't, um, say anything   
else, did I?"  
  
Usagi got a malicious grin on her face. "Well, you did say you thought   
Artemis was cute."  
  
"I SAID WHAT?!!"  
  
"And that you wanted to marry him and have his kittens."  
  
"Oh, tell me you're lying, Usagi," Luna said, seeing her life flash before   
her eyes.  
  
"And that you thought he was the hunkiest cat you ever met."  
  
"Oh I know you're lying now," huffed Luna.  
  
"How do you know that?" Usagi grinned.  
  
"Because every time you lie," smirked Luna, "your hips grow."  
  
"I . . .you . . ." sputtered Usagi. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
Luna playfully wrinkled her nose at Usagi. Then she spotted the vet   
returning and nodded at him. Usagi turned just in time. Artemis was in a cat   
carrier. He wore a cardboard cone around his neck and an expression of pure   
malice on his face.  
  
"Here you go, ma'am," the vet said, handling the carrier to her. "I'm   
giving you a prescription for an anti-biotic cream for the burn. Leave that   
cone on him so he doesn't lick the cream off. OK?"  
  
"OK." She turned to Luna. "Bye, Luna. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Meow," Luna said, cramming as much gratitude as she could into her   
expression.  
  
Outside, Artemis waited for a deserted stretch of the path home, then   
spoke up.  
  
"Usagi, could you get this cardboard off of me?" he grumbled.  
  
"But the doctor said . . ."  
  
"Usagi, I am a LITTLE smarter than the average cat! I know enough not to   
lick off my medicine! Now GET THIS OFF ME!"  
  
"All right, all right!" Usagi huffed. "I suppose you want out of the   
carrier, too?"  
  
"No, no, it's actually kind of fun," Artemis said. "Just don't swing it   
so much."  
  
A pair of girls passed. Usagi and Artemis tried not to look suspicious.  
  
"So what happened while I was out of touch?" asked Artemis. Usagi filled   
him in quickly.  
  
"I don't know if the others are going to give me a chance to turn them   
back," Usagi suggested. "What if they don't attack again?"  
  
"I think they will, but that's why it's important to talk to Ami. We need   
to know what she knows. And there's something we also have to consider: If you   
do try to change one of them back, you're going to need help to keep the other   
two from attacking you. They're smart enough to do something like that and   
remorseless enough to play for keeps now. I'm not sure Hotaru's going to be   
enough to keep them off your back."  
  
"Do we have to risk anyone else? So many people have been hurt already."  
  
"Yes, we have to!" snapped Artemis. "You can't take those three on by   
yourself, Usagi. That's probably just what the enemy wants." He sighed. "The   
problem is I don't know who's left. Maybe Michiru. I wish Mamoru was here."  
  
"So do I," whispered Usagi.  
  
As they neared the Tsukino residence, Usagi and Artemis noticed several   
people gathered by the front gate. Curious, they quickened their pace. When   
they got close enough to recognize them, Usagi's face lit up.  
  
"Hey!" she said to the four sisters once of the Dark Moon Nemesis. "How   
are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're doing fine, Usagi," Petz said with a gentle, mature grace that was   
hard to reconcile with her. Usagi still recalled the evil, angry, malicious   
shrew that had menaced them all on the bridge. "I understand you're having some   
problems, though."  
  
Usagi looked down.  
  
"We're here to help, Usagi," Beruche offered, her manner gentle and   
sympathetic.  
  
"Yeah, we figured you could use it," Cooan added. "And you know we owe it   
to you."  
  
"You don't owe me anything," smiled Usagi. "Helping people is what you're   
supposed to do."  
  
"And now it's our turn to help you," Petz said. "Tell us what we can do."  
  
Usagi avoided their gaze and sighed. "Please don't take this the wrong   
way. I appreciate your offer, I really do. I just don't know how you can help   
me. You don't have your powers anymore."  
  
"I still have my whip," Karaberas said. "That's a skill, not a power."  
  
"And you could probably defeat me with it," grinned Usagi. "But Mars and   
Jupiter and Venus are more powerful than when you faced them last. And   
whatever's got them had made them mean. I don't know what you could do against   
them except get hurt."  
  
"We're more resourceful than you think," Petz told her.  
  
"I don't doubt that. But it's just too dangerous now. I can handle them.   
Really I can. But thank you." Usagi strained to smile. "After I get my   
friends back, we need to get together. It's been too long."  
  
"We're still at the same old shop," offered Beruche.   
  
"We'll be there. Maybe you can point me out a bargain," Usagi giggled.   
She waved to the four sisters and headed for the house.  
  
"She can't handle this alone," scowled Cooan. "Why won't she let us   
help?"  
  
"Because she's smart enough to know we're no match for her friends and   
noble enough to worry about our safety over her own," Petz replied with   
admiration. "That girl's done a lot of growing since we saw her last."  
  
As Usagi made the porch, Artemis hissed to her.  
  
"Usagi, let me out," he said. "I've got to do something."  
  
"What about your leg?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm not an invalid. I can still get around, just not as fast as I did a   
few days ago. Now let me out, quickly!" Usagi complied. "Try to get away   
tonight. You need to visit Ami in the hospital and find out all you can from   
her. But if I call you, you need to go where I tell you and fast."  
  
"OK," Usagi said, mystified by Artemis.  
  
"And if you run into the other senshi, don't take them on unless you don't   
have a choice. And if that happens, call Hotaru and Michiru!"  
  
Artemis limped off down the walk and out the gate. He spotted the sisters   
walking down the street and limped off after them as fast as he could.  
  
"Hey!" he called out and got their attention. "Were you serious about   
helping Usagi?"  
  
"Of course," Karaberas replied curtly.  
  
"But what can we do now that we're human?" Beruche asked.  
  
"I may have a way around that," Artemis said, "if you're willing. Do you   
have some place private we can go?"  
  
"The house," shrugged Petz.  
  
"If it's not an imposition, we need to go there so I can fill you in on   
things. You shouldn't make this decision until you know what you're getting   
into." They nodded. "Um, can somebody carry me? My leg's beginning to hurt a   
little."  
  
Beruche knelt down and scooped Artemis up in her arms, and they all headed   
off.  
* * * *  
Ami walked tentatively down the hall of the hospital, en route to her   
room. She'd just completed a recommended exercise period consisting of a walk   
to the nurse's station and back. Her gait wasn't tentative because of her   
inactivity due to her coma - - she'd worked that stiffness out long ago. She   
walked tentatively to keep her hospital gown from flying open in the back, a   
thought that kept her in mortal terror.  
  
Once inside the room, Ami avoided the bed and sat in the chair next to it.   
She was bored and restless, and felt cut off and trapped in this hospital room.   
Gnawing absently on her knuckle, Ami wondered where Usagi was and what was   
happening to her and the others. As she wondered, her mother walked in.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Mizuno smiled. "Have you stretched your   
legs?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. I'm fine. How much longer do I have to stay?"  
  
"At least until the neurological scans clear you. You understand I want   
to be sure you're all right, don't you?"  
  
"I understand." Ami twisted the hem of her gown in her fingers. "Has   
Usagi been by?" When her mother didn't answer immediately, Ami looked up at her   
inquiringly.  
  
"She was here earlier," the woman replied measuredly. "I sent her away."  
  
"You sent her away?!"  
  
"You were still undergoing tests . . ."  
  
"Mother, I need to speak to her!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Ami's gaze dropped to her lap.  
  
"Ami, what's going on? I know you and Usagi and those three other girls   
you run around with are involved in something. I didn't have a problem with it   
before, but you didn't end up comatose in the hospital before. And that   
masculine woman said you'd been abducted? Is that true?"  
  
"I'm," Ami hesitated, refusing to look at her mother, "still a little hazy   
on what happened."  
  
"And now you're lying to me," whispered her mother. A tear trickled down   
Ami's cheek. "Ami, are you in some sort of trouble? Some danger I should know   
about? Are you covering for one of your friends? Usagi, maybe?" She knelt   
down next to Ami. "I promise I won't judge. Please tell me what you're mixed   
up in."  
  
"I'm sorry for lying to you, Mother," Ami offered meekly. "I'm not in any   
legal trouble, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Who abducted you, then? And why? Honey, I'm just trying to protect you.   
I'm your mother and I love you. Please trust me."  
  
"Mother," Ami said, struggling to find just the right words, "I do trust   
you. It's not that. It's . . .other people have put their trust in me. Usagi,   
for one. And I can't tell you what it is without asking them first. Otherwise   
I'm betraying their trust."  
  
"Ami . . ."  
  
"You wouldn't want me to tell them something you've told me in   
confidence," Ami said, staring earnestly at her mother, "would you? I think I   
owe them the same responsibility."  
  
Mrs. Mizuno sighed in frustration. Then she stroked Ami's hair.  
  
"It's a good thing I know you're smart enough not to do something   
incredibly stupid," she smiled sadly. "Usagi, I'm not so certain of. Please,   
Ami, I don't know what path you're walking, but I know it's dangerous. Please   
be careful. Don't let friendship blind you to something stupid or dangerous she   
or the others may be doing. I've come as close as I ever want to come to losing   
you over the past two days."  
  
"I'm sorry to put you through that, Mother," Ami said with a guilty smile.   
"It is for something important."  
  
"That's what that other woman said, too."  
  
"I will tell you one day what I'm doing. I promise." Then Ami's face   
brightened a little. "And you shouldn't judge Usagi so harshly. She's not as   
stupid as she seems."  
  
"Well, she picked you as a friend," her mother smiled weakly. "I guess   
that shows she has some good judgment."  
* * * *  
"USAGI!" was the ear-splitting shout she heard the moment Usagi closed the   
front door.  
  
The young blonde gulped, knowing the angry roar of her mother. She stood   
frozen in the hall, waiting for the lioness to emerge from her den and rend her.  
  
"I got a call from school today," Ikuko said, stomping into the front hall   
armed with a ladle. "They wanted to know where you were. Imagine my surprise.   
I thought you WERE at school."  
  
"I, um, I wasn't," Usagi offered weakly.  
  
"We've established that," Ikuko said with a gaze that would melt steel.   
"Where were you?"  
  
"At the hospital. Ami was there. She was in a coma, Mom!"  
  
"Oh," Ikuko said, not expecting that. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Well I was worried about her."  
  
"Of course you were. What happened?"  
  
"She, um, was attacked. I had to be there for her, Mom! She's my   
friend!"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. How's she doing?"  
  
"She woke up a little before noon. Mom, I was so worried!"  
  
"I know," she said, hugging Usagi maternally. "At least she's OK. Her   
mother must be a wreck. I know I would be if it was you or Shingo."  
  
"Mom," Usagi asked. "I'd like to visit her after dinner. Please say   
yes."  
  
"You were with her all day."  
  
"Yes, but the minute she woke up they did all sorts of tests on her and   
stuff and I didn't get a chance to see her at all! Please, Mom!"  
  
"What about your homework?"  
  
"Um, I don't have any," Usagi smiled nervously. "I didn't go to school   
today."  
  
Ikuko grimaced and it looked like she was doing all she could to keep from   
hitting Usagi with the ladle. Then she calmed and sighed in resignation.  
  
"OK," Ikuko said in defeat. "But don't be too long. I'd like you home   
early enough to at least read the next chapter in your history book or practice   
your English verbs."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," sighed Usagi unenthusiastically.  
  
"And don't forget to check on Luna, too."  
  
"Already did," Usagi said, heading for the cabinet to get a snack. "She   
seems to be feeling better."  
  
"And there's another letter from Mamoru on your desk."  
  
Ikuko barely had time to get out of the way as Usagi tore through the hall   
and up the stairs with the speed of a missile.  
* * * *  
After a quick dinner, Usagi bolted out the door in the direction of the   
hospital. She only got to the end of the block before her communicator buzzed.   
  
"Usagi?" said Artemis over the communicator. "I need you to come to this   
address and hurry."  
  
"What about Ami?" asked Usagi.  
  
"She'll have to wait."  
* * * *  
"Ami Mizuno attacked?" asked Kenji. "What's the world coming to?"  
  
"Is she all right?" Shingo asked with far more concern than his parents   
expected.  
  
"Well, she's better than she was," Ikuko said. "We'll just have to ask   
Usagi for a full report when she gets back."  
  
"If she can remember it that long," muttered Shingo.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Shingo, leave your sister alone," Kenji said out of reflex as he headed   
to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by an unexpected sight.  
  
"Hi," Sailor Jupiter said. Venus and Mars flanked her and all three wore   
malicious grins. "Can Usagi come out and play?"  
* * * *  
When Usagi knocked on the door of the strange house, she did so with just   
a little trepidation. But this was the address Artemis had given her, so it   
should be all right.  
  
Unless she'd mixed up the numbers. That thought made her flinch as the   
door opened, but being greeted by Beruche made her feel better.  
  
"Is this where you live?" Usagi said, looking around. "Cool!"  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Usagi," Artemis said, flanked by Petz and   
Karaberas. "You need help in battling the senshi. These four have agreed to   
provide you with that help."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I know what you're going to say. They're going to have their powers back,   
Usagi. You're going to give them back."  
  
"I can do that?"  
  
Artemis gritted his teeth in frustration. "Well, you took them away!"  
  
"Usagi, when we were of Nemesis, our bodies were attuned to convert   
background energy into our specific attacks. Wise Man, using the power of the   
Black Crystal, gave us this ability," explained Petz. "When you changed us, you   
removed the Black Crystal energy, and our evil personnas, and made us human."  
  
"You'll just restore their abilities with the Silver Crystal," Artemis   
added.  
  
"But won't they be evil again?" asked Usagi. "No offense."  
  
Karaberas chuckled. "We wondered about that, too. But Artemis assured us   
that the Silver Crystal will allow our good sides to be in control."  
  
"Go ahead and change to Sailor Moon," advised Artemis. When she complied,   
he continued. "Now use the Moon Tier and concentrate on restoring what was.   
This might be a little taxing on you, so just do one at a time."  
  
"I'll go first," Petz said with grim fatality.  
  
"You always get to go first," grumbled Karaberas. Petz smiled to herself.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," called out Eternal Sailor Moon, the Moon   
Tier over Petz' head.  
  
A shower of silver energy rained down on the woman. As it did, her   
shoulders straightened and her chest swelled. She seemed to breathe in the   
energy like a spring breeze and as she did a smile grew on her face. Her hands   
clasped below her belt and she seemed in utter rapture. Finally the energy   
ceased and Petz let out a sigh.  
  
"Well?" asked Cooan.  
  
"I've never known such utter contentment," whispered Petz. She looked up   
at Sailor Moon, awestruck. "My life was blessed the day I met you." Sailor   
Moon smiled happily.  
  
"Never mind that!" scolded Cooan. "Do you have your powers back?"  
  
Petz pointed her finger at Cooan. A spark jumped from her finger and   
nipped Cooan's right hand. The girl jumped in surprise.  
  
"Manners, Cooan," advised Petz with a soft, yet authoritative voice. "I   
do feel the electricity dancing within me again. And yet, I don't feel the   
insane jealousy and isolation I did during our time on Nemesis."  
  
"You could have just said 'yes'," grumped Cooan.  
  
"OK, do me next!" Karaberas requested quickly.  
  
"Why should you be next?" fumed Cooan.  
  
"Because I'm older," replied Karaberas, "and prettier."  
  
"Well I can't do anything about the older part," began Cooan.  
  
"Would you two stop!" fumed Beruche. She was holding a woozy Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon, are you ill?" asked Petz.  
  
"I'm fine," she gasped. "I guess it did take a little out of me. Give me   
a couple of minutes."  
  
"Let her sit down, Beruche. I'll get you some tea."  
  
"Thank you," Sailor Moon said, then added, "Um, and some cookies, if you   
have them?" Artemis rolled his eyes and Beruche giggled.  
  
An hour later, all four sisters had their powers restored and were   
accompanying Usagi to the hospital. Usagi told them it wasn't necessary, but   
they and Artemis insisted as one, so she gave in.  
  
"So you have no idea who is behind this?" Petz asked as they walked down   
the street.  
  
"No. I hope Ami does, though," Usagi said. "I want this over and I want   
my friends back."  
  
"Usagi!" They all turned to the voice. It belonged to one of the girls   
from Usagi's homeroom class at school. "What's going on at your house?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.  
  
"You don't know? There are police cars all around it! Miko says she saw   
one of the officers struck by a bolt of lightning that came right out of the   
house!"  
  
Usagi went pale.  
  
"You don't think . . ." Beruche began. She didn't get to finish. Usagi   
broke into a dead run in the direction of her house.  
  
"Usagi! Wait!" Cooan shouted and the sisters started after her, Artemis   
tucked in Beruche's arms.  
  
Continued in part 7  



	7. A Battle For Souls

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Part 7: "Battle for Souls"  
By Bill K.  
  
Usagi got to the corner of the block and saw it. Police cars bunched in   
the middle of the quiet residential street, their flashing lights illuminating   
the approaching dusk with the red of danger and the blue of tragedy. The scene   
pierced her heart like an arrow. They were grouped in front of her house.   
Police officers in protective body armor were tucked against the outer walls   
around the house, waiting for a chance to storm the building, guns drawn. What   
could have happened? Could it be . . .  
  
As if in answer, the air was pierced by a golden beam of energy. It   
emanated from the broken door in the front of the house, lanced through the open   
gate and struck the rear gas tank of a parked police car. The auto exploded in   
a fireball when the tank ruptured, sending flaming fuel spilling over the other   
cars near it and forcing the assembled police to scatter for safety. If you   
listened closely through the chaos and screams, you could hear three female   
voices laughing.  
  
Usagi heard the shouted warnings from behind her to stop. She ignored   
them. Bolting forward, she raced toward her home, praying that there was   
something she could still do. At the curb, though, she was intercepted by a   
burly police officer.  
  
"Stop!" he shouted. "You can't go in there! It isn't safe!"  
  
"That's my house!" screamed Usagi, pulling to get free of him. "Are they   
in there? Are they hurt?"  
  
"Sergeant!" bellowed the cop. "Calm down, Miss! You say you live there?"   
A ranking police officer ran up. "Sir, this girl says she lives here!"  
  
"What's your name, Miss?" demanded the sergeant.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino! Is my family all right?" Usagi replied desperately.  
  
"We don't know, ma'am. We can't get close enough to find out. There's   
some sort of something in there. It's keeping us at bay with electricity and   
some sort of flame thrower. And then there was this energy discharge. How many   
others are in your family?"  
  
"Three," Usagi said, heartsick because she now knew who was inside.  
  
"Fujihara!" the sergeant barked into a radio. "New information. There   
may be three civilians in there! Try to confirm, but do not move without my   
order unless the situation demands!"  
  
"Roger that," came the response.  
  
"Let me go!" squealed Usagi. "I can talk to them!"  
  
"Out of the question," the sergeant said, thinking she meant her family.   
"Watanabe, do not let this girl get near the perimeter. Cuff her and lock her   
in a car if you have to."  
  
"Yes, sir!" responded Watanabe.  
  
Just then four figures leaped over the perimeter. To the astonishment of   
the police, they landed in the front courtyard of the house. The four, women   
none of the officers recognized, deftly evaded a bolt of electricity that shot   
out of the house, and leaped inside through the broken door and front window.  
  
"Nooooooo!" wailed Usagi. She recognized them.  
  
Tearing away from Officer Watanabe while he was distracted, Usagi spotted   
Artemis at the end of the block motioning to her. Reluctantly she tore off   
toward him. Watanabe started to chase her, but gave up since she was headed   
away from the situation. She got to Artemis seconds later, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Artemis?" she cried, helpless to know what to do next.  
  
"Transform!" Artemis told her. "All the sisters can do is occupy them!   
You need to try to change them back! But be careful! If you try to change   
them back all at once, you might hurt yourself! Besides, they're gunning for   
you, so don't just lock onto your goal!"  
  
Usagi nodded and ripped the brooch off of her blouse, jamming it into the   
air. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" she shouted, not caring who saw her.  
  
Seconds later, Eternal Sailor Moon ran up to the perimeter the police had   
established. Already there were sounds of a pitched battle from inside. Again   
she was intercepted, again by Officer Watanabe.  
  
"Stay back!" he ordered. "Let the police handle this!"  
  
"I have to get in there!" Sailor Moon cried. "I can help them! I can end   
this!"  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Watanabe argued.  
  
"LET ME GO!" screamed Sailor Moon. The crescent moon on her forehead   
flared with brilliant golden light. Suddenly Officer Watanabe was shoved away   
by an unseen force. He landed hard in the street. "I'm sorry!" Sailor Moon   
offered weakly, torn between aiding him and aiding her friends. Quickly her   
friends won and she shoved through the police line and raced into the house.  
  
Inside was utter chaos. Her father was unconscious on the floor in the   
hall. Sailor Moon ran to him. She knelt beside him and wanted to weep over his   
battered body. For a moment she thought him dead until she noticed his   
breathing. Quickly other things caught her attention. Sailor Mars was off in   
one corner battling Cooan and Beruche single-handedly. The furnishings of the   
living room were utterly destroyed. Shingo lay against a far wall, battered   
into unconsciousness or worse. Then Karaberas moved into her field of vision,   
her energy whip caught by the Love and Beauty Shock wave from Sailor Venus.   
Through the doorway leading to the kitchen she could see her mother slumped on   
the floor. Behind her, Petz and Sailor Jupiter were engaged in a deadly battle   
of electricity. There was so much going on, she didn't know who to help first.  
  
"Crescent beam!" brought her out of her shock just in time to evade an   
energy beam from Venus, who then evaded another whip stroke from Karaberas with   
uncanny ease.   
  
Summoning the Tier, Sailor Moon focused on Mars. Mars was closest. Mars   
was occupied with two combatants and was the easiest target. And it was Rei.   
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power . . ." began Sailor Moon. Then she had the Tier   
knocked from her hands by a flaming arrow. Spinning from the force of the   
impact, Sailor Moon crashed to the floor near her father, the Tier bouncing away   
from her.  
  
Struggling up, Sailor Moon saw Beruche nail Mars with an ice blast.   
Beruche, though, was struck in the back by a vicious Love Me Chain stroke.   
Spurring herself on, Sailor Moon scrambled on all fours for the Tier.  
  
"Beat it!" she heard Venus yell. "The odds suck here!" Venus, Jupiter   
and Mars rushed for the nearest exit. Mars was about to pause to take another   
shot at Sailor Moon, but a blast of fire from Cooan changed her mind.   
  
"Don't let them get away!" bellowed Petz. Instantly the four sisters   
were on their heels. Petz stopped briefly by Sailor Moon. "Tend to your family,   
Sailor Moon. Catch up to us when you can. They won't escape us."  
  
Recovering the Moon Tier, Sailor Moon knelt down next to her father.   
Gently she rolled him over and cradled his head in her lap.  
  
"Daddy?" she whispered fearfully. Her hand stroked his temple. Her touch   
seemed to bring him around briefly.  
  
"Princess?" he said, almost in a dream state. "Thank the fates you   
weren't hurt." His eyes opened a crack and he stared up at her. Kenji smiled.   
"You look like an angel."  
  
The tears came pouring down Sailor Moon's cheeks. She continued to cradle   
him as police stormed the door. Only when one approached her, touching her   
shoulder, did she acknowledge him.  
  
"Help him," she said, looking up at the armored officer. "Please?"  
* * * *  
The renegade senshi and the four sisters each easily outdistanced the   
pursuing police. To their chagrin, however, the senshi couldn't evade their   
pursuers.   
  
The battle renewed in the playground of the elementary school Shingo   
attended. Jupiter's foot was snagged by a whip cast from Karaberas. She had no   
time to gloat, though. A flaming arrow from Mars severed the whip and the   
energy feedback knocked Karaberas down.  
  
Petz quickly came to her sister's aid, battering Mars with a charge of   
lightning. It was all Beruche could do to shove Petz under the shockwave from   
Venus, a shockwave that leveled the nearby monkey bars. By then Jupiter was up   
and her Oak Evolution attack kept them both pinned with a barrage of exploding   
electrical bursts. Meanwhile Venus was diving beneath a flame blast from Cooan.  
  
"Heeeeaaaaagh!" roared Karaberas as she jumped onto Jupiter's back. The   
woman quickly brought the severed end of her whip across Jupiter's throat and   
pulled back. Jupiter staggered backward, trying to summon her lightning. The   
pair finally toppled to the asphalt surface, Karaberas keeping her strangle-hold   
on Jupiter.  
  
Beruche managed to get off an ice blast that clipped Venus on the hip.   
She tumbled to the pavement awkwardly, but in a second her Love Me Chain was out   
and wrapped around Cooan's throat. With a vicious wrench of the chain, Cooan's   
neck was snapped around. She struck the playground surface, bounced once and   
didn't move.  
  
"Cooan!" cried Beruche as she and Petz were rising. At once, a fire arrow   
nailed Beruche in her side, passing through with deadly efficiency. Beruche   
crumpled, holding her side. Petz shot a blast of electricity at Mars, but the   
senshi evaded it. She could see Venus off to her right preparing to attack.   
Beruche struggled to contribute, but they both feared it wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Silver energy shot out and snatched up Sailor Mars. She writhed in its   
grasp, struggling to get free, then howled up into the air as if her very soul   
were being wrenched from her. Venus turned to the new attack, ready to launch   
her Love and Beauty Shock. That's when Petz struck. Her bolt hit Venus square   
and the blonde convulsed in place for several seconds. Mars and Venus sank to   
the asphalt in unison.  
  
"Perfect timing, Sailor Moon," gasped Petz. Sailor Moon turned to her,   
the shock of how Petz must have looked mirrored in her sweet face. Then a   
lightning blast struck Sailor Moon down. Petz turned to see Sailor Jupiter to   
her right, chest heaving, Karaberas dangling limply from the senshi's right hand.  
  
"You four never could beat us," panted Jupiter. She threw Karaberas to   
the pavement contemptuously and glanced at Petz. "After I take care of her, I   
take care of you."  
  
Petz threw up her hand to launch a bolt, but Jupiter was quicker. Oak   
Evolution began exploding all around Sailor Moon's prone, groggy form. Jupiter   
poured everything she could into the attack, trying to make it the killing   
stroke. But none of the electrical bursts reached Sailor Moon. After a moment,   
Jupiter could see why. Sailor Saturn emerged from the hedge behind Sailor Moon,   
glaive in hand.  
  
"Dead Scream," was whispered behind Jupiter, followed by a sonic burst   
that knocked her forward. Jupiter struggled to turn around, still prone on the   
pavement. Behind her was Sailor Pluto. To Pluto's right was Sailor Uranus,   
clutching her Space Sword in her good arm, and Sailor Neptune, with the Deep   
Aqua Mirror in her bandaged hands.  
  
"Damn!" fumed Jupiter, speaking the words of another. "You swarm like   
cockroaches! How many of you are going to come out of the woodwork!"  
  
"As many as it takes to defeat you," Neptune replied, her tone light and   
mocking, but with an eyebrow arched in warning. "As many as it takes to protect   
her."  
  
Jupiter, still prone, looked in front of her, sensing a presence. She   
saw the white boots of Eternal Sailor Moon. A look of pain was on her face, but   
it wasn't pain from the bolt she took.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," Sailor Moon said gently.  
  
The silver energy enveloped her and Jupiter reacted like she was bathing   
in fire. Her lanky frame pulled up into a fetal ball and a grimace of agony   
twisted her face into an ugly parody of itself. She resisted longer than Ami   
or Rei had, but in the end a howl of intense torment tore itself from her   
throat. Jupiter slumped to the asphalt and reverted to Makoto. Sailor Moon, on   
the verge of crying again, struggled to keep her composure. She turned when a   
gloved hand gently grasped her arm and found Saturn beside her.  
  
"It's the only way, Sailor Moon," Saturn offered sympathetically.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded sadly and moved wearily over to where Venus lay.   
Saturn held onto her to catch her if she fell.  
  
Petz had already managed to staunch the bleeding from Beruche's side. Now   
she was checking Cooan. An ugly welt colored the girl's throat and she still   
hadn't awakened. However, she was still alive and that was a step up from what   
Petz had feared. As she ministered to her sister, she sensed she was not alone.   
Looking up, she saw Pluto, Uranus and Neptune towering over her.  
  
"Your other sister lives," Pluto informed her dispassionately. "She bears   
the wounds of her battle well."  
  
"Karaberas always was a fighter," Petz said, trying to suppress her   
concern. "Thank you for checking her."  
  
"Thank you for aiding our Princess when we could not," Pluto replied.   
  
"It was a matter of honor," Petz responded, fussing over Cooan.  
  
"We wondered why," Uranus said. "Now we understand."   
  
Petz looked up at Uranus, trying to gauge the meaning of her statement   
from her expression. There was just a hint of a challenge in the woman's poker   
face, but there was also just a hint of respect as well. Then Cooan began to   
stir and give voice to the pain she felt, and the moment passed.  
  
"Oh, Petz, I hurt all over," groaned Cooan. "What happened? Did we win?"  
  
The air was split with a gut-wrenching shriek from Venus.  
  
"We won, Cooan," Petz replied, a lump forming in her throat.  
  
At once, everyone on the playground felt a chill of evil swirl around   
them. Uranus and Neptune looked to Sailor Moon and Petz followed their gaze.   
Above Sailor Moon was a female cast in ebony with violet hair swirling around   
her. She levitated about ten feet above Sailor Moon, staring down at the future   
queen with vibrant white eyes.   
  
"You dare!" the thing hissed at Sailor Moon. "You dare oppose the will of   
my mistress!"  
  
At once, the thing dived at Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus shoved forward,   
swinging her talisman as she shouted "Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Saturn, too,   
moved forward, swinging her glaive with a killing stroke. Yet Tenera evaded the   
glaive and the energy arcs from the Space Sword and struck, plunging into Sailor   
Moon through her eyes, through her ears and mouth, up her nostrils. Sailor Moon   
dropped the Moon Tier and doubled over, as if smothering from the attack.  
  
"NO!" cried Saturn. She watched helplessly, as did the others, for to   
unleash an attack now was to strike the very person they sought to save. Uranus   
ground her teeth. Neptune clutched her lover. Petz and Cooan sat frozen in   
place. Only Pluto seemed unaffected, as if she knew something the others did   
not.  
  
And at once, the inky tendrils expelled from Sailor Moon's body as if   
propelled by jet fuel. A horrible scream of terror resonated through the   
elementary school playground and through the surrounding neighborhood. It was a   
scream that signaled its owner had looked directly in the face of death and knew   
its time had come. And it wasn't Sailor Moon who screamed; it was Tenera.  
  
As Tenera forcibly expelled from her body, Sailor Moon drew upright. Her   
hands spread out from her body. Her head drew back, her eyes closed. She began   
to radiate a silver glow from her body. That glow grew until the entire   
playground was lit by the glow. So bright was the glow that the outer senshi   
and the sisters had to shield their eyes, lest they be blinded by her radiance.   
Instead, they looked up to Tenera, writhing in agony twelve feet above them.   
She danced a macabre pirouette in the air above them, battered by the waves   
emanating from Sailor Moon. Each one seemed to diminish her as they struck her.   
Her form began to fray, then to dispel like smoke in a howling wind. A final,   
piteous wail came from the dark creature and then she dissipated into nothing.  
  
The glow faded from around Sailor Moon. She relaxed, then folded her arms   
around her stomach and bent over slightly.  
  
"Ohhhh!" she shuddered, looking nauseous. "That was disgusting!"  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Saturn gasped, propping the girl up. "Are you hurt?"   
Uranus was instantly by her side, and Neptune close behind.  
  
"What was it?" asked Neptune.  
  
"Dark. Evil," swallowed Sailor Moon, revulsion evident on her face. "If   
that thing is what possessed the others," and she shuddered, "oh, how they've   
suffered!"  
  
And she swooned. Uranus pushed forward and caught Sailor Moon with her   
good arm before the girl hit the pavement. Her costume swirled into mist,   
leaving Usagi behind.  
  
Sirens approached. The police had finally caught up.   
* * * *  
"Tygos."   
  
The sound echoed through the cavernous chambers below. Tygos, her silver   
mane flowing behind her obsidian body, covered the distance between her and her   
mistress in moments. She materialized at the foot of Talon Umbra's throne and   
knelt reverently.  
  
"Command me, my Mistress," Tygos said, head bowed in supplication.  
  
"Your sister has failed," Talon Umbra stated. There was no anger, no   
malice. It was a simple, impartial statement of fact, as if foreseen or   
expected - - or perhaps unimportant in the grand scheme of things.  
  
"She is thrice cursed," Tygos replied.  
  
"She was not true to her skills," Talon Umbra advised, her snakelike eyes   
narrowing as she studied a holographic representation of paramedics checking   
Usagi on the playground, Haruka and Petz standing watchfully over her. "She   
squandered her resources. She was over-confident, then in the end ignored my   
warning. She has paid the ultimate price for her folly."  
  
"Her failure is a stain upon us all," Tygos said, raising her head to face   
her mistress. "Allow me to avenge this blemish."  
  
"It seems I must," the woman said calmly, studying the representation,   
ignoring Tygos. "You who are brutality may succeed where the subtlety of   
corruption failed, if only through sheer force of will." She broke her fixation   
on the hologram and looked at Tygos. "She is surrounded by powerful allies now,   
allies who are on guard and who are willing to kill or die for their patron."  
  
"They shall fall like stalks before the blade," Tygos pronounced.  
  
Talon Umbra shifted on her throne, her skirt falling away from a sinewy   
leg.  
  
"Your target is very powerful. I warn you as I warned your sister. Do   
not underestimate her. Strike quickly and strike true, and do not be swayed by   
her. She possesses the power to bend vast armies to her cause with but a single   
tear."  
  
"She shall not sway me. You are my only mistress. Only Talon Umbra may   
command me."  
  
"You are confident, Tygos. Or are you over-confident? This is what   
doomed your sister."  
  
"My sister was a skulking fool. She squandered your precious gifts. I   
live only to serve you." Tygos got to her feet, towering over the sitting Lady   
of Below. "You are my will and my way. Sailor Moon opposes you and thus she   
will die. I will bring you her head mounted on a baton of gold. This is not   
over-confidence, my Mistress. This merely is. I shall be victorious or die."  
  
"Yes," murmured Talon Umbra, "you will."  
  
A moment later, Tygos disappeared from view. A small smile crept onto   
Talon Umbra's mouth. Setting aside the holographic representation, she gestured   
into the air. Tenera materialized before her. Her arms were bound at painfully   
awkward angles behind her and she dangled from bound wrists so that her weight   
increased the painful drag on her arms. The being hung limply, lifting her head   
with great effort to look at her tormentor sitting placidly on her throne of   
stone.  
  
"Mistress," Tenera gasped with preciously short breath, "have I displeased   
you?"  
  
"You, specifically, have not," Talon Umbra commented placidly. "You are   
newly born and have not had the chance to please or displease me. You pay for   
the sins of another. Do you question my right to punish you?"  
  
"No," Tenera choked out through waves of agony. "You are my mistress. I   
have no will but yours. I serve . . .at your whim."  
  
"Correct," Talon Umbra said, smiling maternally.  
  
Then she unleashed twin bolts of crackling red energy from her cold   
lizard's eyes. Tenera recoiled at the energy's touch, screaming wildly in pain.  
  
Continued in part 8  



	8. The Direct Approach

SAILOR MOON-Violence and Corruption  
Part 8: "The Direct Approach"   
By Bill K  
  
  
Luna glanced at the clock on the infirmary wall. It was approaching nine   
a.m. She'd neither seen nor heard anything about what was happening in the   
outside world since Usagi left with Artemis around four the previous afternoon.   
She'd tried to sleep and let her body heal, but worry prevented her from doing   
so.   
  
"The devil take these blasted ribs," she muttered, rising gingerly so as   
not to jar them and receive another painful rebuke from her skeleton. The   
muscles in between the bones protested at being forced to move and the black cat   
winced.  
  
She stared out through the bars of her cage, frustrated at her inactivity   
and her inability to know precisely what was going on. On impulse, she reached   
through the bars and tried to snag the latch with her paw to open it. However,   
it was the paw with the torn claws and that, coupled with her aching ribs,   
forced her to pull it back in before she could open the latch. The cat expelled   
a very human sigh of frustration.  
  
"Oh, I wish someone would get me out of here," she muttered. "If I have   
to spend much more time wondering and worrying, I think I shall surely go mad."  
* * * *  
Ami ran down the street, hoping to head off Usagi. She had finally gotten   
released from the hospital late last night. Her mother had taken her straight   
home and forbade her from going out once they were in the penthouse apartment.   
It hadn't prevented Ami from trying to call Usagi; however, each of the ten   
times she attempted a call, she received a recorded message saying the number   
was temporarily out of order. Ami fell into a fitful sleep that night only at   
the behest of her mother.  
  
Finally in the morning her mother realized the impossibility of keeping   
the two girls separate for the rest of time and reluctantly granted Ami   
permission to go to Usagi's house, but only with a dire warning to remain alert   
at all times and tend to her own safety. Ami was out of the apartment inside of   
thirty seconds and running toward the Tsukino home.  
  
"It's not likely Usagi's going in to school today, given the current   
emergency," Ami reasoned as she ran. "I don't know where to start searching if   
she's already left."  
  
Her line of reasoning trailed off when she got in sight of the home.   
Police crime scene tape surrounded the home. As she approached, Ami could see   
the front door had been ripped from its frame and the front window was broken.   
A police car stood guard by the front gate. For several moments Ami stared, too   
stunned to move. Then she broke into a run and ran up to the officer next to   
the car.  
  
"Officer, please!" Ami cried, clutching at his arm. "What happened here?"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"My name is Ami Mizuno! I'm a friend of the girl who lives here! Please,   
tell me what happened? Is Usagi hurt?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the officer replied. "I'm not allowed to discuss the   
specifics of the case. As to the residents, they were transported to the   
hospital. They'll be able to give you more information on their condition."  
  
Ami stared at him in shock. When she finally realized she wasn't going to   
get any more information from him, she stumbled away from him and numbly walked   
down the street. Several houses away, though, she heard a voice hiss at her.  
  
"Ami!" She looked down to the left and, crouched in the gateway of a   
house, was Artemis.  
  
"Artemis!" she gasped, scooping him up. He winced when her hand touched   
his broken foreleg. "Where's Usagi?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"The renegade senshi attacked Usagi's family to draw her out," Artemis   
told her. Ami shuddered at the thought of such blatant cruelty. "Usagi and the   
Black Moon sisters chased them off. I couldn't keep up and lost them."  
  
"The Black Moon sisters?" gasped Ami.  
  
"Well, Usagi couldn't take those girls on alone."  
  
"Then Usagi could be. . ." Ami began fearfully.  
  
"I just don't know. If you've got your communicator, we can call Saturn   
or one of the other outers. Maybe they know something."  
  
Ami looked down and saw the communicator was missing.  
  
"That's right," she whispered. "We destroyed them so you and Luna couldn't   
track us. Oh, Artemis, it's just one nightmare after another!"  
  
"Yeah. So how much do you remember?"  
  
Ami didn't answer. The welling tears and the trembling lower lip were   
answer enough.  
* * * *  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Rei gasped as she jumped to consciousness. Disoriented, she   
looked around. At first, her surroundings seemed alien. Then she recognized it   
as the home the outer senshi shared.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder and she recoiled fearfully. But when she   
turned, it was only Hotaru, her hand pulled back in surprise. Rei let her   
breath expel.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," Rei whispered.   
  
"Sorry if I scared you," countered the young girl. "Do you remember what   
happened to you?"  
  
Rei searched her mind for a moment. Suddenly it all came flooding back.   
Her lower lip began to quiver and her hand went to cover her mouth, to somehow   
smother the sob that was coming. A tear trickled down her cheek. Instantly   
Hotaru was beside her, holding onto her.  
  
"You remember it all, don't you?" she asked. Rei nodded, her personal   
pain mirrored on her face. "I know what it's like. Waking up and suddenly   
remembering unspeakable acts of evil being committed by some alien force using   
your body. I know what you're going through."  
  
Rei turned to her, sympathy glimmering through her own pain and guilt.  
  
"Just remember it's not your fault," Hotaru smiled. "Don't blame   
yourself."  
  
Rei gathered the girl up in her arms and hugged her tight, almost clinging   
to her for strength.  
  
"Is Usagi all right?" Rei asked.  
  
"The Princess is physically well," Setsuna said, entering the room. "I   
cannot speak to her emotional well-being. She has gone to tend to her family."  
  
"Just as well," whispered Rei. "I'm not sure I could face her right now."  
  
"Why not?" demanded Hotaru.  
  
"After all I've done to her? After everything I said, every physical and   
emotional scar I've inflicted on her the last few days?"  
  
"That is ridiculous," Setsuna said, evenly and emotionlessly. "It is as   
Hotaru said. You were controlled."  
  
"We let ourselves be controlled," Rei replied. "We weren't strong enough   
to fight back. We weren't strong enough to keep from being forced to inflict   
all this pain and suffering. And," and Rei looked down in shame, "and those   
things we said - - at least in my case - - well, they weren't exactly plucked   
from thin air."  
  
Hotaru stared uncomprehendingly.  
  
"You know my history with Usagi," Rei continued. "I've said some pretty   
unkind things about her from time to time. And I've thought some pretty unkind   
things, too. And once I was possessed, it seemed like all of those petty, angry,   
harsh things I've ever thought or felt about her just welled up and spilled out   
of me like a sewer backing up. How could I ever have claimed to love her if I   
had those thoughts brewing so deep inside me?"  
  
"I know what you mean," Makoto whispered. She was leaning in the doorway,   
Haruka close behind her in case she faltered. "I was saying and doing things to   
her that horrified me, and yet I can't honestly say I've never thought like that   
about her."  
  
"Yeah, they didn't have to dig very far down to find the ugliness of our   
souls, did they?" Minako added, framed in the doorway of the other bedroom.   
Michiru could be glimpsed behind her. "Were we ever worthy to follow her?"  
  
"There's ugliness in everyone's soul," Haruka said to them. "It's part of   
the taint of being human."  
  
"I bet there isn't any in her soul," Rei replied, her voice choked with   
emotion.  
  
"Maybe not," Hotaru told her. "Maybe that's why we follow her and trust   
in her."  
  
"Inside the peach," Setsuna said to them, "is a core that is bitter and   
poisonous. Yet there is still much good to be found in the peach and the bitter   
core can only be reached by stripping all the good away from it. And even new   
life can be brought from this bitter core if it is sown and nourished and helped   
to grow. Like the peach, you possess much good wrapped around this bitter core   
of humanity's darkest elements. Like the peach, the youma could only reach the   
bitter core by stripping your goodness away. And like the peach, you can take   
this core and grow something better from it if you nurture it properly."  
  
The three inner senshi gazed at the floor, chastened.   
  
"Why Setsuna," Michiru smiled, her eyebrow arched. "That was absolutely   
poetic."  
  
"I don't know," Minako said, a devilish smirk curling the corner of her   
mouth. "It sounded to me like she's saying we're kind of fruity."  
  
Everyone groaned at the terrible joke.  
  
"I don't get it," Hotaru said blankly.  
  
"You will when you're older," Haruka grinned.  
  
"So where did the Black Moon sisters go?" Makoto asked. "I didn't imagine   
them, did I?"  
  
"When their increased strength proved able to compensate for the injuries   
inflicted upon them," Setsuna told her, "they departed for the hospital to see   
Usagi."  
  
"If you three are up to it, I think we should go, too," Michiru advised.  
  
"Yeah," Minako agreed. "Because we've got some major 'splaining to do."  
* * * *  
The hospital room in the Intensive Care Unit was small compared to the   
other rooms in the hospital. There was room for a bed, room for the supply   
cabinets and room for the necessary life support machines that a patient would   
need. When there were no attending medical personnel present, there was also   
room on one side of the bed for a single chair.  
  
Sitting in that chair, staring at her mother as she lay in the ICU   
hospital bed, was a small, frail little shell of a girl who had once been Usagi   
Tsukino. That girl had bright, fun, impish blue eyes; this person didn't. That   
girl had a smile that was easily triggered and which lit up a room; this person   
smiled very little. That girl seemed carefree and brimming with life; this   
person seemed burdened by the weight of the world and was haunted by the specter   
of death.  
  
She glanced up at the video display terminal above her mother's bed.   
There were lines scrolling across the screen. Some would jump occasionally,   
others wouldn't. It was all gibberish to her, though. She had no idea if it   
meant her mother was good, bad or unchanged.  
  
"Mama?" Usagi whispered to the silent woman in the bed with the bandages   
on her head and arms. If she looked closely at the swollen face, she could   
almost make out the face of the woman who expected so much of her, who rode her   
constantly to do better and disciplined her when she did wrong, but who   
inevitably forgave her for whatever sin she committed. "Please speak to me. I   
wouldn't even get mad if you yelled at me."  
  
Ikuko's chest rose and fell with rhythmic sameness. The monitor above her   
flashed silently, it's audio readout on mute.   
  
A nurse eased in as quietly as possible and checked the IV bag. With   
practiced dexterity she had the empty bag off and a fresh one hooked up in   
seconds while making only a minimum of sound. She reprogrammed the automated   
drip feed while Usagi stared.  
  
"How is she?" Usagi asked, teetering on the brink of collapse.  
  
"She's still guarded," the nurse replied softly. "Her signs are beginning   
to stabilize and that's a good sign. They haven't found any signs of cranial   
bleeding and that's a good sign, too."  
  
"Then why doesn't she wake up?"   
  
"She'll wake up when she's ready."  
  
Usagi stared at her mother, muted terror in her eyes.  
  
"Is she going to die?" Usagi asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Not if we can help it," the nurse replied, squeezing Usagi's shoulder.   
"Have faith."  
  
The nurse left Usagi alone with her fears and her grief. The young girl   
stared at her mother intently, hands balled into a single fist and pressed to   
her mouth as she leaned forward. Kenji and Shingo were resting comfortably in   
one of the upstairs wards. They were battered and bruised and Kenji had a   
dislocated arm, but they were in no danger. Ikuko had not been so fortunate.  
  
"You can't die, Mama," Usagi said shakily. "You still have so much you   
have to yell at me for."  
  
The minutes seemed to pass with elephantine speed. The unchanging LED   
readouts from the overhead monitor kept time with the rise and fall of Ikuko's   
chest. Outside, other grieving people would wander in and out of other rooms,   
as oblivious to Usagi's grief as Usagi was to theirs. Occasionally some piece   
of equipment would be wheeled into a room. And Usagi sat and stared, surrounded   
by her grief and her fears and her guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," the nurse said and Usagi looked up uncomprehendingly.  
"The doctor needs to run some more tests on your mother. Could you please go   
out to the waiting room?"  
  
"Can't I stay here?" Usagi whimpered.  
  
"The doctor has to be able to work in peace so he can do the very best for   
your mother," the nurse smiled patiently. "Please go out to the waiting room.   
He'll come for you when he has something new to tell you."  
  
Usagi reluctantly surrendered her place in the ICU and wandered out to the   
waiting room. She had been in so many waiting rooms so many times over the past   
few days that she had come to dread the neutral colors on the walls and the   
neutral fabrics on the furniture, and the looks of quiet desperation and worry   
on the faces of the other people there. It was the first time she had been in   
the Intensive Care waiting room. It was like all the other ones, only more so.   
The desperation and worry in the other people was just that much worse. And the   
other waiting rooms didn't have pillows and blankets for the people who spent   
the night. Usagi glanced around fleetingly. She and they were strangers linked   
with a single common element: they all had a loved one they were faced with   
losing.  
  
Spotting a pay phone, Usagi walked over to it. Fishing through her purse,   
she came up with a phone number. When she came in contact with the operator,   
she spent half a minute fishing through her family's valuables, entrusted to her   
by the hospital, until she found her father's credit card. Then she spent an   
agonizing few minutes waiting for the overseas lines to connect. Usagi trembled,   
oblivious to the world, scarcely breathing lest she drown out the voice on the   
other end she needed to hear.  
  
"Hello?" grunted a male voice thick with sleep.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she squeaked tearfully.  
  
"Usako?" he replied more alertly.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"It's all right. I had to get up in another seven hours anyway. Are the   
other senshi still giving you problems?"  
  
"They hurt Mom," she said, the fragility of her mental state clear in her   
voice. "They attacked my family. Daddy and Shingo . . . Mom's not awake yet.   
They can't wake her up, Mamo-chan. Oh, it's all my fault. It's Ami all over   
again!"  
  
"No it's not, Usako. Did your mother suffer some sort of head injury?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't there. Her face is all swollen - - but I wasn't   
there!" Usagi gathered herself and fought back her emotions. "I'm sorry I   
called you. I'm trying not to be needy."  
  
"It's all right. I understand. I just wish I could be there for you."  
  
"No. You stay in America and study and pass and make me proud. Don't   
come back. They'll hurt you, too. They've hurt everyone I love. I don't want   
them to hurt you, too."  
  
"Usako, they won't hurt me. Don't worry about me. Do whatever you have to   
do to protect your family and get your friends back. I won't look down on you,   
whatever you have to do."  
  
"I'm not strong enough," Usagi whimpered.  
  
"This enemy wouldn't fear you if you weren't strong. Do you believe   
that?"  
  
"Yes," she said finally. "I believe anything you tell me."  
  
"Good. I'll have to remember that when we're married." Usagi giggled   
between her sniffles and it made Mamoru feel good.  
  
"But I'm tired of having to be strong," she whimpered. "I want to just   
curl up against somebody else and let them be strong."  
  
"Growing up isn't easy, Usako, especially under these circumstances. But   
you can do it. I believe in you. Now go do what you have to do, guarded with   
my eternal love."  
  
"I miss you so."  
  
"I miss you, too. Courage and faith, Usako."  
  
Usagi hung up the phone. She stared at her lap for the longest time.   
Finally she looked up and noticed the Black Moon sisters standing by the door.   
Cooan was a little worse for wear, but they all seemed recovered from their   
battle. Petz came over and knelt beside Usagi.  
  
"Have you checked on your family recently?" she asked.  
  
"The doctor said he'd come out when he had news," Usagi responded.  
  
"If he cares," scowled Karaberas.  
  
Petz gave her a quick glare, then returned to Usagi. "Don't mind her.   
She's cynical. Can we get you something?"  
  
"No. You've done so much for me already," Usagi said. "You risked your   
lives to save my family and my friends."  
  
"Didn't you and the others do that for us?" Beruche offered.  
  
"It's what we have to do for others," Petz smiled. "You taught us that."  
  
Usagi looked to her lap again, sheepishly. "Thank you seems so small."  
  
"Thank you is more than enough," Petz replied.  
  
"Have you talked with your friends yet?" Cooan asked.   
  
"I'm not sure they want to talk to me."  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Beruche asked.  
  
"I think I let them down. I don't think they really think very much of me   
anymore."  
  
"I think you're letting . . ." began Petz.  
  
But a shriek of mortal terror interrupted her. The sisters turned and   
crowded into the doorway, trying to see the cause of the disturbance. Usagi   
pulled herself up off the chair she was on, climbed another chair and peered   
over Petz' shoulder.   
  
Wading through the corridor from the stairwell to the Intensive Care Unit   
was a woman cast in ebony, her silver hair flowing behind her. Littering the   
hall behind her were broken doors, broken furnishings and broken people. An   
orderly and a security guard were trying to restrain her without success.  
  
"Hey, it's that thing we saw in the playground!" gasped Cooan. "The one   
that tried to possess Usagi!"  
  
"Not quite," Petz judged. "The hair color is different. But we have to   
assume she's after Usagi."  
  
"Or my family!" cried Usagi.  
  
Tygos reached up and seized the orderly by the throat while shrugging off   
the guard. She took hold of his chin and, in an act of pure barbaric brutality,   
twisted until the neck snapped.   
  
"No!" wailed Usagi. She surged through the gathered sisters. "Don't hurt   
him!" Petz and Karaberas had to restrain her from charging the menace. Usagi   
struggled impotently to pull free.  
  
"Usagi!" hissed Petz. "Find a place to change to Sailor Moon. Call the   
other senshi. We'll keep this thing away from your family."  
  
Usagi seemed to want to argue, but Petz gave her a stern look and she   
capitulated. The girl ran down the hall and turned right toward X-ray.   
Bursting through the door, she ran right into the x-ray attendant.  
  
"Take a wrong turn?" he grinned, impressed by her youthful charm.  
  
"Um," Usagi began, trying to think quickly, "there's a disturbance out in   
the hall! Can you call security?"  
  
"Let me have a look," he replied, growing concerned. "You stay here."  
  
No sooner was the attendant out the door then Usagi transformed into   
Eternal Sailor Moon. She pulled her communicator up and put out a general   
distress send. Pluto's face appeared instantly.  
  
"What is it, Sailor Moon?" she asked with controlled urgency.  
  
"The hospital's under attack! I think they're after my family!"  
  
"We're already on the way. Have courage, Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Moon bolted out the door and skidded to a stop at the center of the   
hall conjunction. Her eyes bugged out in shock. Petz was prone on the floor,   
struggling to rise. The demon had Beruche by the throat and held her off the   
floor. Karaberas had the demon's right arm wrapped in her whip and was   
straining to hold it. Cooan was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Let her go!" shrieked Sailor Moon.  
  
Tygos turned to Sailor Moon and her malevolent white eyes seemed to   
sparkle with recognition. She took two steps toward Sailor Moon, dragging   
Karaberas behind her.  
  
Sailor Moon brought up the Moon Tier. Before she could speak the power   
phrase, Tygos launched the limp body of Beruche at her. Beruche struck Sailor   
Moon about hip high and both girls slammed against the wall, falling into a heap   
on the floor.  
  
"My Mistress has ordered your death, Sailor Moon," Tygos announced. "And   
so you shall die."  
  
"Confident little thing," grunted Karaberas, "aren't you?" She redoubled   
her efforts to hold Tygos back.  
  
Tygos flexed her feminine shoulders. Karaberas was whipped off her feet   
and slammed against the wall. She sank to the floor and struggled to stay   
awake.   
  
Beruche and Sailor Moon were trying to pull themselves to their feet.   
Tygos walked down the hall with supreme confidence, her attention fixated on   
Sailor Moon and her mission. As she passed the doorway to the waiting room,   
Cooan launched herself at Tygos, slamming her shoulder into her foe. Tygos was   
pushed into the wall, but slapped Cooan away with ease. Cooan rolled to a stop   
near Petz.   
  
"Not that easily," growled Cooan. From her knees she summoned the fire   
and threw a fireball that exploded around Tygos. Engulfed, Tygos was seemingly   
immolated on the spot by the inferno. However, seconds later, Tygos emerged   
from the fire unfazed by it. The flames did succeed in triggering the sprinkler   
system and set off fire alarms throughout the hospital.  
  
"Get behind me, Sailor Moon," Beruche whispered, staring intently at the   
on-coming demon. As Sailor Moon pressed to the wall, Beruche brought her ice   
powers to bear, freezing the water on and around Tygos and layering it with   
additional ice frozen from the moisture in the air. Tygos came to a halt,   
stiffening with the forming ice. Everyone stared when she was frozen solid,   
hopeful the crisis was over.  
  
"I think you got it," Cooan said.  
  
"And you always doubted my abilities," smiled Beruche.  
  
Then ice chunks flew everywhere. Beruche and Sailor Moon threw up their   
arms to deflect ice shards. Looking up, they saw Tygos advancing relentlessly   
on them.   
  
Beruche tried to freeze her again, but received a brutal backhand that   
flung her to the floor. Sailor Moon brought up the Moon Tier. Tygos quickly   
swatted it from her hands, sending it clattering down the hall. Before she   
could move, twin obsidian hands closed around Sailor Moon's delicate throat.  
  
Her windpipe constricted. Sailor Moon's hands closed around the demon's   
wrists. She tried to pry them off, but the arms were like iron and immobile. A   
small sound escaped her mouth and it sounded like the cry of a terrified little   
child.  
  
The strength of Tygos forced Sailor Moon to her knees. Struggling for   
breath that wouldn't come, she looked up into the demon's phosphorescent eyes,   
silently pleading for her to stop.  
  
Continued in part 9  



	9. A Gentle Hand On A Closed Fist

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Part 9: "A Gentle Hand on a Closed Fist"  
By Bill K.  
  
"So, Ami," Artemis began. Ami was carrying Artemis in her arms and   
walking briskly, trying to cover ground quickly without jostling the wounded cat   
as they headed to the hospital. "Do you remember anything about when you were   
captured?"  
  
Artemis felt Ami tense.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm bringing up bad memories," he said, "but we need to know   
all we can about this new enemy."  
  
"I understand," Ami whispered. She took in a steadying breath. "The   
demon that possessed us is called Tenera. She's the minion of a being called   
Talon Umbra."  
  
"Don't know her. What's her goal?"  
  
"To spread chaos and evil throughout the world. Artemis," and Ami   
shivered, "this - - entity isn't human. She looks human, but I got a tremendous   
sense of ancient evil from her. She deals in corruption and brutality for its   
own sake and it's almost like she's done it for a very long time."  
  
"And Sailor Moon stands in the way of her goal," Artemis said. Then he   
heard Ami sniff. The cat looked up and saw tears running down her cheeks. "I'm   
sorry, Ami. Was it bad?"  
  
"It was horrible," Ami said softly. "I said and did things to my best   
friend that I wouldn't do to my worst enemy."  
  
Artemis rubbed his forehead on Ami's hand.  
  
"Do you know where her base of operations is?"  
  
"It was somewhere underground - - far underground. It was very hot."  
  
"Hmm. A spirit of evil, underground?" Artemis thought a moment, then   
shook his head. "Couldn't be."  
  
Ami and Artemis got to the entrance of the hospital. They paused,   
intimidated momentarily by what they might find inside.  
  
"Well I doubt they'll let me in," Artemis mused. "I'll wait out here in   
the bushes while you go visit Usagi and her family."  
  
"If she'll see me," whispered Ami.  
  
After checking with the reception desk to find where the Tsukinos were   
housed, Ami figured Usagi would be in ICU with her mother. She decided to skip   
the elevator, since ICU was on the third floor, and walked up the stairwell.   
Midway up the second flight, she heard the fire alarm go off.  
  
"Oh dear!" Ami gasped. She summoned her transformation wand and changed   
to Sailor Mercury. Her nose immediately caught the scent of smoke. "It's   
coming from the third floor!"  
  
Mercury expected to see a tragedy in the making when she burst from the   
stairwell into the hallway opposite from X-ray. She didn't expect to see what   
she saw. Sailor Moon was on her knees, being choked to death by Tygos, the   
other demon familiar in Talon Umbra's misbegotten retinue. Even more surprising,   
Beruche of the Black Moon Sisters lay unconscious in the hall near them.  
  
"No!" Mercury cried. "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
A wave sprang up from nowhere and surrounded Tygos. Mercury watched   
tensely, waiting for Tygos to fall over from oxygen deprivation. But Tygos   
merely turned and glared at Mercury with phosphorescent, hateful eyes while   
Sailor Moon gasped for breath.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled desperately. A second wave slammed   
over Tygos, knocking her away from Sailor Moon and quick-freezing around the   
liquid already there.  
  
Mercury ran up to Sailor Moon, but stopped uncomfortably five feet from   
her. Sailor Moon looked up at Mercury, initially grateful to see her. Then her   
features clouded over with uneasiness and she turned away in embarrassment.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Mercury whispered, feeling like a knife was sticking through   
her heart.  
* * * *  
Artemis waited nervously in the bushes, his tail swishing. He heard the   
fire alarms and wondered what was happening. Without Ami being in possession of   
her communicator, he couldn't even call her and ask. And to top it off, his leg   
was hurting again.  
  
A feeling made him turn. He spotted the senshi running up and his spirits   
soared. They were all together and they were all back - - particularly one   
senshi.  
  
"Venus!" he called out from the bush. Venus stopped, stared until she   
spotted him, then her face lit up.  
  
"Artemis!" she screamed. Venus lunged forward, plucked the cat up and   
hugged him to her breast. "I am SO SORRY for what I did to you!" she cried,   
blubbering like a little baby.  
  
"I know," he smiled gently. "You weren't yourself. It wasn't your fault.   
If you had been yourself, you'd probably have killed me."  
  
"I sure would have!" she sobbed happily. Artemis rubbed his forehead on   
her face.  
  
"I missed you, Minako," he said. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
The other senshi smiled warmly. Finally Uranus, Neptune and Pluto moved   
for the door to the hospital.  
  
"Do you suppose the fire is the trouble?" Saturn asked Neptune, following   
behind.  
  
At once a security guard blocked the entrance.  
  
"There's a fire in the building," he told them. "You can't go in until   
the all-clear has sounded."  
  
"We've got friends in trouble in there," Uranus said belligerently.   
"We're going in."  
  
"I can't let you pass," the guard reiterated.  
  
Uranus produced the Space Sword, holding it in her good arm.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted, aiming the energy arcs at the wall   
next to the door. The wall exploded inward, opening a huge gap. "We're going   
in," Uranus said to the guard, a challenge in her voice. They walked through   
the gap unchallenged.  
  
"Was that necessary?" clucked Neptune.  
  
"I thought so," Uranus replied.  
  
At once, Saturn froze.  
  
"Sailor Moon," she whispered, then ran at top speed for the stairwell.  
  
"Saturn!" cried Uranus, but the girl refused to stop. "Come on!" she   
demanded, and the other senshi took off after her.  
* * * *  
Both Sailor Moon and Mercury recoiled as the ice exploded out, much as it   
had after Beruche's attempt. Mercury looked up and saw, as the beaten Black   
Moon Sisters saw, Tygos emerge unfazed by the attack.  
  
"Craven traitor!" she hissed at Mercury. "Do not interfere with the will   
of our mistress!"  
  
She turned to assault Sailor Moon again. Mercury lunged at the ebon   
menace, but Tygos lashed out with her left hand and sent Mercury crashing into   
the wall.  
  
"Ami-chan!" wailed Sailor Moon. She turned back to Tygos and saw the   
crushing hands reaching for her throat.  
  
Suddenly a swatch of deep violet crossed into her line of sight. Sailor   
Moon inched back to gain a field of vision.  
  
"Saturn!" she gasped.   
  
Sailor Saturn was between them, the sharp tip of the Silence Glaive   
pointed at the throat of Tygos.  
  
"Retreat or die," Saturn hissed.  
  
"Ah, the little death goddess," Tygos replied. If she had a mouth, Tygos   
would have been smiling from the sound of her tone. "So, little death goddess,   
would you kill me? Were the situation reversed, I would not hesitate in killing   
you." Tygos stared into the young senshi's eyes, searching for her answer. "My,   
we are so much alike, you and I."  
  
"We are NOT alike!"  
  
"We each possess the power of ultimate misery," Tygos said. "We wield it   
in the palms of our hands like these small creatures wield knives and forks. We   
merely serve different mistresses. But there is much common ground between us."  
  
"Then if I am so much like you," glared Saturn, "you know I will take your   
life if you try to harm my princess."  
  
"Well said," Tygos replied mockingly. "And I see that you do not fear the   
ultimate silence that will befall you as well, should you choose to act so."   
Tygos paused, as if considering her options. "Very well, let us both die then   
and with our deaths take these scuttling little insects with us. Let us both   
create a monument of death and misery as paeans to the glory of our mistresses!"  
  
Saturn stared at Tygos in disbelief. And in that moment, Tygos struck,   
knocking the Silence Glaive from her hands. Saturn had only a second to realize   
what had happened before Tygos sent her spinning to the floor with a wicked blow   
to the face.  
  
Tygos looked around and found Sailor Moon scrabbling across the floor past   
Beruche's limp form toward the Moon Tier. She cut the distance between them in   
three steps. Sailor Moon only had time to turn around before Tygos seized her   
around the throat again.  
  
"Do not resist," Tygos said with aloof confidence, squeezing Sailor Moon's   
throat. "My Mistress requires your death. Accept your fate."  
  
Sailor Moon struggled to pull out of the grip, but it was as strong as   
before. Tygos held her hard and firm against all her efforts to pull free. She   
felt for a fleeting moment the unrelenting specter of death brush at her   
shoulder. More from pain than from fear, her eyes jammed shut.  
  
Unexpectedly, the grip loosened. Sailor Moon's eyes opened. An arrow of   
pure flame stuck out of the chest of Tygos, mere inches above Sailor Moon's   
head. Tygos shifted to view the new threat and Sailor Moon peered over the   
woman's hip.  
  
"LET - HER - GO," Sailor Mars said. A flaming bow was in her hands.   
Naked, blazing hatred was in her eyes. Jupiter and Venus flanked her and each   
girl shared Mars' rage, while behind them were Uranus, Neptune and Pluto and   
they weren't too happy, either.  
  
"Impotent traitors," sneered Tygos, turning her back to them. "Haven't   
you learned yet that your powers mean . . ."  
  
Tygos didn't finish, for a second flaming shaft burst from her forehead,   
just above and between her eyes. The demon hovered over Sailor Moon, frozen in   
place.  
  
Then she began laughing.  
  
"All together then," Venus said, her eyes narrowing and her voice cold.  
  
"Jupiter!" Jupiter roared. "Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus!" Venus joined in. "Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Electric bursts exploded on and around Tygos. A shock wave and another   
flame arrow impacted as one. Tygos ignored them and squeezed harder.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" yelled Uranus.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune cried.  
  
"Dead Scream," added Pluto.  
  
The onslaught pummeled Tygos. Nothing short of Galaxia herself should   
have been able to stand up to the combined might of six Sailor Senshi raining   
their strongest attacks down on her as one.  
  
Sailor Moon dropped to the floor, free of Tygos' choking grip. She gasped   
desperately for precious oxygen, the only thought in her mind being survival.   
Tygos endured the assault, then slowly straightened and turned around.  
  
"Impossible," marveled Uranus.  
  
"Again," Tygos gestured grandly. "Attack me again, and again and again if   
you choose. I am Tygos, right hand of Talon Umbra. I AM brutality! I AM   
cruelty! I AM pain and suffering, and the blow delivered in malicious anger, or   
fear and suspicion, or ignorance and hatred! Rain your righteous vengeance down   
on me and I will laugh at you, for you only strengthen my hand!"   
  
She whirled around and snatched up Sailor Moon by the front of her fuku.   
A hand gripped Sailor Moon by her blonde hair and the demon turned back to the   
senshi.  
  
"Watch and learn the hopelessness of your cause!" she bragged to them.   
"Watch as I twist your patron's head from her shoulders and toss you her   
lifeless body!"  
  
Tygos turned back to Sailor Moon when she felt the girl's hands on her   
right arm. Sad, wide, tear-stained blue eyes turned up to her. A small,   
feminine mouth moved to form words. Tygos paused for a single moment, lingering   
to hear her victim beg for mercy before delivering the killing stroke.  
  
But all Sailor Moon said was, "I forgive you."  
  
And Tygos recoiled as if splashed by acid.  
  
Eyes bulged. Mouths dropped. It was a miracle. Tygos, who just moments   
before had weathered the strongest attacks anyone could muster and sneered her   
contempt, staggered back, her white eyes wide and fearful, as Sailor Moon seemed   
to effortlessly ascend to her feet. The fragile-looking girl radiated a silver   
glow that was warm and bright and soothing, until she shone like a sun. The   
senshi, and the Black Moon Sisters, and all the unfortunate civilians who had   
been trapped on the floor with them during the battle stared at Eternal Sailor   
Moon in all her glory. Tygos, though, cringed in naked terror. Sailor Moon   
glided over to her and knelt down beside the trembling demon.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Sailor Moon smiled, reaching out to Tygos. "I just   
want to be friends."  
  
"You have failed, Tygos," the voice of Talon Umbra echoed in the demon's   
mind. "I condemn you to your fate."  
  
Sailor Moon clasped the demon's hand gently. Tygos shrieked in pain,   
causing Sailor Moon to recoil in surprise and horror. The obsidian form of   
Tygos began to swiftly disintegrate until it was dust on the floor. Everyone   
seemed to stare down at the remains in stunned surprise. An eerie silence took   
over the battleground.  
  
"I don't understand," whispered Sailor Moon, staring at the dust.  
  
"I guess it wasn't worthy of you, Dumpling," Uranus said in a hushed,   
reverent tone. She extended the hand on her good arm and helped Sailor Moon to   
her feet. Neptune was beside her, staring as if she'd seen a holy revelation.   
It made Sailor Moon feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"I am happy you are safe," Pluto said, kneeling reverently at Sailor Moon's   
feet, "My Princess."  
  
"My faith in you never wavered, Sailor Moon," Saturn said, staring at her   
like she was a rock star.  
  
"Could you four stop this," Sailor Moon replied uneasily. "You're really   
creeping me out."  
  
Then her eyes focused on a sight between the shoulders of Uranus and   
Neptune. It was the four inner senshi, hanging back and openly uncomfortable.   
They saw that she was looking at them. Sailor Moon swallowed.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Jupiter said finally, timidly. "We have to apologize to   
you. What we said and did to you was indefensible."   
  
"No," Sailor Moon said softly, her eyes cast down.  
  
"Yes," Mercury replied adamantly. "We were tainted by cruelty and   
weakness and that taint was used as a weapon against you. We owe you   
reparations beyond mere words."  
  
"I shouldn't have given you a reason to think those things," Sailor Moon   
said with a trembling voice. "You give so much to me and I give so little back."  
  
"You give us more than we could ever hope to repay to you," Venus told   
her. "You give us the light of hope and the warmth and kindness of your soul."  
  
"I only reflect what you give to me," Sailor Moon replied. "I'm nothing   
special. You four are the special ones."  
  
"Don't say that!" Mars said, tears streaming down her face. "You are the   
single most wonderful, beautiful, magical person who has ever walked on this   
Earth! We are not worthy of you, but we beg you to forgive us just the same."  
  
Sailor Moon looked down uncomfortably.  
  
"Well if I'm so special, why do you yell at me so much?" she asked in a   
small voice.  
  
The corners of Mars' mouth began to curl up. Despite her efforts to   
suppress them, the giggles began to shake her body even as tears streamed down  
her face.  
  
"You can't even let us apologize right, you little bubble-head!" Mars said   
between giggles. That got Sailor Moon to giggling.  
  
"You are so mean to me!" Sailor Moon giggled out. The two girls stared at  
each other, desperate to push through the barrier between them.   
  
"Oh, Rei!" Sailor Moon finally squealed.  
  
"Usagi!" and the two girls fell into each other's arms, hugging each other   
tightly and sobbing anew. Mercury, Venus and Jupiter, their own eyes moist,   
crowded in and turned it into a group hug.  
  
"You inners play the strangest games," Neptune whispered, smiling. She   
felt Uranus's good arm wrap around her from behind. She leaned against the   
willowy woman and caressed Uranus's cheek with her hand.  
  
"I'm taking you to the Sweet Shop and buying you anything you want!" Venus   
told Sailor Moon.  
  
"I accept!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"You can read any Manga I have anytime you want!" Mars proclaimed.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"I'm going to bake you a cake ten feet tall!" Jupiter offered.  
  
"Oh, bless your heart!"  
  
"And I'm buying you that blue dress you had your eye on," Mercury added.  
  
"Oh, you guys are too much! I'm going to cook you all a great big dinner   
to thank you all!"  
  
"I thought you forgave us," Mars jabbed.  
  
Sailor Moon glared for a second. Then she grabbed Mars and hugged her   
again.   
  
"I'm so happy I'm going to let that pass!" squealed Sailor Moon, crushing   
Mars to her. "Just don't push it." All the senshi got a laugh from that. Then,   
suddenly Sailor Moon sobered and pulled away. "Mama," she whispered.   
  
The memory of the injured Tsukino family brought everyone back to Earth.   
They looked around and saw the medical personnel were already back to work,   
clearing the debris of battle and tending to the patients in the damaged ICU.   
Sailor Moon seemed stricken and unsure as to what to do.  
  
"Find a quiet place and change back," Mercury whispered in her ear.   
"We'll cover for you."  
  
Sailor Moon looked gratefully at Mercury, then headed quickly for the   
stairwell.  
* * * *  
The first moment of Tygos's rebirth found her in heavy chains. She was   
secured to the floor of the underworld lair of her mistress, forced to her knees   
by her bonds. Her head was anchored by a metal collar around her neck so that   
she could not raise her head above the level of her back, forcing her into a   
position of supplication.   
  
Twisting her head around, Tygos could see above her a rock formation that   
resembled a spout. Pooled behind that spout was a crevasse of bubbling molten   
lava. She could see the pool was churning and lava flow would inch up the spout   
to the point where it would almost spill over, then fall back. The night black   
creature strained at the chains holding her, but for all of her vaunted strength,   
they held fast.   
  
To her horror, a small dribble of lava spilled over the lip of the spout   
and landed squarely on her back below the trails of her silvery hair. Tygos   
bellowed out in agony as the searing lava burned her obsidian flesh. The   
screams echoed through the cavernous underground lair, seemingly for no one to   
hear.  
  
But someone did hear. The click of footfalls on the rock drew Tygos from   
the haze of anguish she felt. Her white eyes tried to focus on the green four   
inch pumps approaching. They stopped just short of her. Tygos inched her eyes   
up and saw Talon Umbra stood before her.  
  
"Why?" Tygos asked pitifully. "I am just now born, Mistress. What have I   
done to displease you?"  
  
"You have demonstrated the temerity to question my right to punish you as   
I see fit," Talon Umbra replied calmly.  
  
Tygos lowered her gaze. "I beg my Mistress's forgiveness," she whispered.  
"If I may ask, how long am I to suffer for my sin?"  
  
"Until I choose to release you," the devil in the green silk dress replied,   
the merest hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Talon Umbra turned and walked away. The screams of Tygos echoed behind   
her as another dribble of lava scorched the demon's back. She brushed her hands   
back through her mane of curling brown hair, fluffing it out as she walked   
unhurriedly to her throne of stone. Tenera waited to the left of the throne   
placidly. Talon Umbra poured herself into the throne and reclined leisurely.  
  
"My Mistress," Tenera said deferentially, "your foe remains in your path."  
  
"You speak of things I already know, Tenera," Talon Umbra replied   
distantly.  
  
"Allow me the glory of being the weapon of your next strike."  
  
"No, Tenera. You failed me once before in a previous life. No, Sailor   
Moon has proven to be as formidable as I suspected. Only a direct confrontation   
will give me my opportunity for victory."  
  
"Then allow me to deal with her aspects," begged Tenera.  
  
"That will not be necessary," Talon Umbra replied, her cold red lips   
curling into a confident smile. "Sailor Moon's guardians will be dealt with.   
Sailor Moon will face me alone."  
  
"You would lower yourself to dealing with underlings?" Tenera asked. "You   
would expend your precious time and energy on lessers?"  
  
"Not at all, Tenera. They will come to me."  
  
Continued in part 10  



	10. The Summoning

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Part 10: "The Summoning"   
By Bill K.  
  
Amid the rubble of a hospital Intensive Care Unit where a titanic battle   
was fought between the future queen of peace, eight Sailor Senshi, four reformed   
residents of Nemesis, numerous patients and hospital personnel and a single demon   
of suffering and violence, four of the senshi stared uncomfortably at each other   
and contemplated their next move.  
  
"We have to find Talon Umbra," Sailor Jupiter said to the other inner   
senshi. "Nobody's safe until she's been dealt with."  
  
"Any idea how?" Sailor Venus asked. "She's not in the phone book."  
  
Since it involved the supernatural, all eyes fell on Sailor Mars.  
  
The raven-tressed girl mulled the proposition over for a few moments.   
"There are summoning rituals, but it's going to take a lot of power to draw   
something of this magnitude to us. She's pretty formidable," Mars advised the   
group. "I hesitate to even call her a demon."   
  
"And what if she's waiting for us to do that," Sailor Mercury suggested.   
"If so, it's going to take a lot of power to resist falling under her control   
again."  
  
That thought brought all discussion to a halt. The fear of falling under   
Talon Umbra's thumb again passed unspoken between the four girls.  
  
"Of course, Sailor Moon has . . ." Mercury began.  
  
"She's Talon Umbra's ultimate target," interrupted Venus. "I don't think   
we should involve her if we can avoid it."  
  
"Well I don't think we can take this thing on our own," Mars said.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Jupiter countered. "Who says that Talon Umbra isn't   
going to come looking for Usagi again?"  
  
"If she does, we fight - - to the death if we have to," Mars replied, then   
looked down. "I don't know about you - - but I'd rather - - well, die than be   
used as a weapon against Usagi again. And if we go into a summoning ritual   
without enough power to restrain that thing, we could end up right back where we   
were."  
  
Jupiter was clearly frustrated, but kept silent. She couldn't argue with   
Mars' conclusions.  
  
"So, if you don't mind my asking," Karaberas said, appearing behind Jupiter   
and Mercury, "what are you four planning?"  
  
"And if it involves helping Sailor Moon, we want to help," added Cooan.   
She was between Jupiter and Venus. Venus cast a wary glance at Karaberas, while   
Mars seemed initially put off by Cooan's encroachment. Cooan noticed this.   
"We've got our powers back, if that's what's worrying you. And you know they're   
nothing to sneer at."  
  
"It isn't that," Mercury told her. "I'm just not sure it'll be enough for   
what we were contemplating."  
  
"Just how strong is this enemy?" wondered Karaberas.  
  
"Strong," the four inner senshi said in unison, then glanced at each other   
in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, if you are going to try," Beruche offered quietly, "we'd be   
grateful if you'd let us help. We want to make sure Sailor Moon is safe just as   
much as you do."  
  
"As would we," Sailor Pluto said. She approached the group with the other   
outer senshi behind her.  
  
Venus was about to repeat their concerns about taking on Talon Umbra when   
Usagi hurried past them from the stairwell. She ignored them all, her attention   
focused completely on her mother, who was still a patient in the ICU. Venus   
sighed in frustration. She turned to Mars.  
  
"You think twelve will be enough?" Venus asked.  
  
Mars hesitated, the prospect still filling her with uncertainty. "Maybe if   
we're careful," she replied dubiously.   
  
The nurses and orderlies were still straightening up the ICU as Usagi slid   
past. She crept into her mother's room. Nothing had changed. Ikuko still lay   
peacefully on the hospital bed, her monitors and IV-drips intact and untouched.   
Usagi stared, trying not to cry, wondering if after everything she'd been through   
the past few days she had any tears left.   
  
"Just like Ami," she whispered, biting her lip. Then a thought struck   
her. "I wonder if . . ."  
  
Usagi glanced around. The ICU room walls were all windows. She could draw   
the curtains, but if a nurse walked in while she was Sailor Moon, how would she   
explain it? Then the thought occurred to her that, in a choice between that and   
the health of her mother, her secret identity was a distant second.  
  
Instantly, something brushed her hand, which had been lying on her mother's   
bed. Usagi jumped back, startled, and let out a frightened little cry. Ikuko   
smiled up at her weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi," Ikuko whispered. "Did I startle you?"  
  
"MAMA!" Usagi cried. She fell onto the bed and hugged her mother, then   
suddenly pulled back. "Oh, I don't know if I'm allowed on the bed!" Ikuko   
grinned at her.  
  
"How's your father?" she asked, concerned. "And Shingo?"  
  
"They're kind of beat up, but they're going to be OK. You were the one we   
were worried about."  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you, dear."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Well," Ikuko demurred, "I've felt better. I feel so weak and my face   
hurts. I think it's when Sailor Jupiter threw me against the wall."  
  
"Mama," Usagi sniffed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know you are." Ikuko felt for Usagi's hand and clasped it as tightly   
as she could. "You couldn't help it, dear. It's what comes with the life you   
lead."  
  
Usagi stared down at her mother. She felt light-headed and the room   
seemed to swirl. She tried to breathe and it wouldn't come.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked in a very soft voice.  
  
Ikuko smiled as much as her puffy face allowed. "I know you're Sailor   
Moon, dear."  
  
"How?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Because I'm your mother. Did you think I wouldn't recognize you? I   
carried you for nine months. I spent six hours giving birth to you. I nursed   
you, I changed your diapers, and I bandaged your wounds. And I've watched you   
for sixteen years as you've blossomed, and I've tried to guide you onto the right   
path. Besides, how many other girls wear that hair style?"  
  
Usagi sat stunned.  
  
"I admit it took me a while to accept that my gangly, clumsy, lazy,   
irresponsible little girl was the same person that was saving Tokyo over and   
over again. But once I couldn't deny it any longer, I had to accept it. When   
you have a child, you'll understand."  
  
"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ikuko sighed. "You've exceeded my expectations. I'm so very   
proud of you. I wish you'd concentrate on your school work a little more," and   
Usagi blushed in spite of herself, "but I guess I can understand why now."  
  
"Does Daddy know?"  
  
Ikuko smiled again. "I don't think your father will ever see you as   
anything other than his little princess. If he knows, he hasn't told me. And I   
won't tell him unless it's necessary. Let's let him have his illusions. It's   
going to be hard enough on him when Mamoru marries you and takes you away from   
him."  
  
Usagi blushed again.  
  
"So, have you gotten your friends back?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Usagi smiled timidly.   
  
"I'm glad. Friends have always been very important to you."  
  
"I never thought you understood," Usagi confessed. "That you'd   
understand."  
  
"I know I'm harsh sometimes. It's not easy, because you're my little   
girl. I only push because I want you to do your best. I love you no matter   
what." Usagi squeezed Ikuko's hand.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," the nurse said cheerfully as she quietly entered the   
room. Usagi sprang off the bed. "It's OK, honey. You can sit on the bed. I   
can see how much good it does for your mother."  
  
"Thank you," squeaked Usagi happily.  
  
"I'll tell the doctor you're awake. Is there anything I can get you - -   
some juice or maybe some ice water? I'm willing to bet your mouth is pretty   
dry."  
  
"Some ice water would be nice," Ikuko whispered. "Oh, dear, that poor   
doctor. I must look a fright."  
  
"You look beautiful, Mom," Usagi told her, stroking her hair. Ikuko let a   
contented sigh expel.   
  
After collecting Artemis outside the hospital, the twelve young women bent   
on protecting Sailor Moon walked to the Hikawa Shrine. Rei had suggested that   
the summoning ritual be performed there, since the sacred ground of Hikawa would   
give them one more advantage over Talon Umbra. The others agreed readily,   
knowing or suspecting that every advantage they could get would be necessary.   
As the women mounted the steps to the shrine, Rei felt compelled to give them a   
warning.  
  
"Now some of you have never been here before," Rei told them gravely. "I   
really think I should warn you," and she hesitated, summoning her courage, "about   
my grandpa. He may come across, well, just a little strange . . ."  
  
"Sort of like an unreformed, skirt-chasing old lecher," suggested Makoto.  
  
"More like a sex-crazed pervert who escaped from reform school," Minako   
added.  
  
"Thank you both VERY MUCH for helping," Rei replied with acid sarcasm.   
Makoto and Minako grinned innocently at her. "But IN SPITE of what these two   
say, he's actually a sweet, kind . . ."  
  
"Rei?" they heard an old man wheeze.   
  
Rei looked up at the top step and saw her grandfather standing there, days   
of emotional turmoil and heartbreak being washed away like a spring rain by   
budding hope. All other thoughts faded from her mind. She mounted the steps   
with a quickening pace, her lip quivering and her eyes misty. At the top step   
Rei sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around her grandfather, hugging him   
tightly to her. His arms locked around her torso and it burst the dam.  
  
"Oh, Grandpa!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry if I worried you!"  
  
"I understand, Rei," he replied, emotion coloring his raspy voice. "I'm   
just glad you're back and you're safe. And I can see now that you didn't do it   
intentionally, so there's nothing to forgive."  
  
"I would have gotten word to you sooner, but," she started.  
  
"It's all right. The scars on your aura tell me you were occupied with   
important matters. I'm just happy the fates have been kind enough to grant me a   
little more time with you."  
  
Rei pulled away reluctantly. "Grandpa," she said, her tongue burdened   
with the gravity of the situation. "The other girls and I need a little   
privacy. We've got something very important to do. I can't . . ."  
  
"You don't need to explain," he smiled gently. "We must do all we can to   
make the world better. I'll pray for your success."  
  
Rei bowed her head, grateful. "Thank you. If you could keep Yuuichiro   
out of our way?"  
  
"Yuuichiro disappeared the same time you did," Grandpa told her. "He   
hasn't been back since."  
  
Ami, Makoto and Minako watched Rei's reaction to that news, even as they   
suppressed their own shock and alarm. For a moment, the raven-tressed girl   
seemed about to shatter into a million fragments. With great effort, she   
swallowed and took hold of herself.  
  
"Well," Rei said, her voice faltering ever so slightly, "we'll . . . I'll   
. . . have to deal with that later." She got to her feet and turned to the   
others stiffly. "Come on."  
  
"Good fortune to you, Rei," Grandpa said, then turned to the others.   
"Good fortune to you all." Bravely, he turned and walked back to the garden   
behind the temple. Haruka eased up to Rei.  
  
"Does he know about you?" she asked. "About us?"  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me," Rei said distantly. "He's never said anything.   
But then he wouldn't unless he decided it was necessary. And, in spite of   
appearances, he's pretty smart."  
  
"For an old letch," Minako added, drawing a withering glare from Rei.  
  
When the doctor arrived in Ikuko's room, Usagi was asked to leave. After   
a mild protest, she complied. Faced with the prospect of the waiting room again,   
she instead wandered up to Shingo's room in the children's ward. Pausing in the   
door of the room he shared with another twelve-year-old boy with a mangled leg   
from an auto accident, Usagi watched her brother.   
  
Shingo wore a cervical collar as a precaution, due to neck trauma he   
suffered in the attack. His left hand held a spoon that was scooping applesauce   
to his mouth, because his right hand was burned and bandaged. One eye was   
swollen shut and he seemed to breathe gingerly. Soft as a mouse, Usagi entered.   
Shingo glanced over at her and upon recognizing her slipped into his standard   
mask of neutrality.  
  
"Hey, Brat," Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hey, Airhead," he replied softly.   
  
"Mom woke up."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About a half hour ago."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's pretty weak and her face is pretty swollen, but I think she's going   
to make it."  
  
"Good," Shingo replied, his gaze shifting to the applesauce. If he kept   
looking at Usagi he'd start crying and he couldn't allow his sister to see that.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"OK," he shrugged. "Bored mostly. I want to get out of here, but they   
said I have to stay another day because of my stupid neck injury."  
  
Usagi looked away, feeling guilty. There was a long silence between the   
two siblings.  
  
"Usagi," Shingo asked finally. "It was the Sailor Senshi who attacked us.   
Mars and Venus and Jupiter; why?"  
  
"It wasn't them, Shingo," Usagi replied softly. "Demons took their forms.   
They attacked you. The Sailor Senshi would never attack anyone who didn't   
deserve it - - not even you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess not. Sailor Moon would never let them do anything bad."   
Shingo heard his sister sniffling back tears. "You're not going to start crying,   
are you?"  
  
"Over a brat like you?" Usagi smiled tearfully. "You want me to get you   
anything?"  
  
"Some manga, if they've got some. And none of that girly stuff you read,   
either."  
  
"Something with mecha, I know," Usagi sighed.  
  
"Wait, how are you even going to pay for it?"  
  
Usagi smirked at him. "Because they gave me Daddy's credit card."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Shingo replied, perking up. "Get me two, then."   
* * * *  
Eleven women sat in a circle, hands interlocked. They looked down, or up,   
or toward the center of the circle, whatever maintained each individual's   
concentration.  
  
Padding softly on bare feet across the cool tile floor of the temple's   
inner chamber, Rei walked with a single lit stick of incense. She had changed   
to her priestess robes. In her other hand was fine silk cloth of red, yellow   
and green. Gliding around the perimeter of the circle, the girl bent down and   
lit other sticks of incense resting in incense burners strategically placed   
around the perimeter. As she did this, she recited to herself sacred chants the   
others couldn't quite make out.  
  
After the last burner was lit, Rei closed her eyes and focused her mind on   
the entity she was summoning. Her eyes stayed closed as she went deep into her   
mind. She felt the power of the others begin to flow into her. The girl   
stepped delicately, yet confidently into the circle.   
  
Rei stood at the center of the circle, her rhythmic prayers growing louder,   
though no more comprehensible. The lights were dim. Incense fumes wafted on   
the air and filled the senses of everyone involved. Hotaru shifted   
uncomfortably and received a stern look from Michiru.  
  
Suddenly Rei jammed the silks into the air with both hands, extending her   
body to the fullest. The senshi and the Black Moon sisters focused on the task   
of funneling their power to Rei so she could use it to trap and bind Talon Umbra,   
should Rei succeed in summoning her.  
  
Like an exotic wraith, Rei began moving around the circle, dancing lightly   
on her feet as she chanted. The words sounded vaguely Japanese, and yet they   
weren't. As she stepped, she gestured with her hands and the silks, sweeping   
movements that were at once at odds with the rhythm of her steps and at the same   
time perfectly matched to them. The girl moved to a beat only she could hear.   
Her face was blank, her eyes closed, but her movements were precise and   
confident. Cooan dared a glance at her and at once was struck by how unearthly   
Rei seemed.  
  
The temperature of the room seemed to drop. Hotaru tensed, as did   
Beruche. Ami opened her eyes to observe with scientific detachment while   
maintaining her concentration on channeling her power. She saw the smoke trails   
of the incense were disturbed and knew the air currents in the room were moving.   
A glance at Makoto and Minako confirmed they felt what she felt: a cold, ominous   
dread in the pit of her stomach. They knew as she knew that Talon Umbra was   
near.  
  
Suddenly Rei's dance halted. She sank to her knees in the center of the   
circle. The silks were draped over her arms. Her hands were pressed together   
palm to palm above her bowed head in supplication.  
  
"Kami of the skies and of the earth," Rei whispered reverently. "Kami of   
the storms and of the waters. Kami of life and of death and particularly of the   
fire - - your priestesses kneel before you. We offer this dance; we offer these   
silks; we offer sweet incense and our prayers to you. Please lend us your might   
to aid us. Bring us the one we seek, and bind her so she may not harm us."  
  
A wind howled up from the circle, billowing Rei's robe out and blowing her   
thick mane of black hair toward the ceiling. Bowing as she eased to her feet,   
Rei backed from the circle, leaving the silks behind. When she was outside the   
circle, black smoke seemed to push up from the center, sent hurling to the   
ceiling by the rush of wind. It struck the ceiling and swirled back toward the   
girls. Their hands remained interlocked and their minds focused on their   
mission. The smoke curled back in upon itself until it was thick and pulsing as   
if alive.   
  
Hotaru's grip tightened on the hands of Michiru and Setsuna. But all eyes   
were focused on the pulsating smoke. It seemed to writhe within the grip of the   
wind, straining against unseen prison bonds that held it shackled within the   
whirling wind. No more smoke came from the mysterious unseen point in the   
center of the circle.  
  
"She's here," whispered Minako.  
  
"Yes," Rei replied distantly. "Don't break your concentration."  
  
Rei spread her arms out. The smoke was dissipating within the whirlwind   
and a shape was taking form. It was female, with thick brown hair and lizard's   
eyes, and a seductively cut green dress on a seductively slinky body. A red   
dragon emblazoned the dress.  
  
Petz seemed to stare in amazement. Hotaru was staring at the floor, at   
nothing in particular. The girl was pale and sweat beaded on her forehead   
beneath her bangs. Makoto was visibly trying to control her body to keep it   
from shaking. Ami examined it like the presence was a lab specimen, but   
underneath her stomach was churning. Karaberas bared her teeth, while Setsuna   
remained implacable.  
  
"That's Talon Umbra?" Haruka whispered, wide-eyed.  
  
"That's her," Minako replied, her voice almost a sob.  
  
As more of the smoke dissipated, though, they could see the creature from   
the underworld writhed because she was bound. Ringlets of pure fire trapped her   
wrists behind her back and her ankles together. She threw her unearthly head   
back and roared silently and impotently, baring fangs that dripped venomous   
liquid. Her body churned and coiled like a captured snake.  
  
"I name you evil, demon!" Rei shouted above the whirlwind, pointing an   
accusing finger at Talon Umbra. "Kami of this world, hear me and act upon my   
behalf! Banish this demon from the land of the living! Divest yourselves of   
this poison that rots your realm from within! Dispel this pestilence from your   
midst, we beg of you!"  
  
Talon Umbra seemed gripped by a wave of agony. She strained desperately   
to free herself, but the wind and the fire and the unseen hands held her fast.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Hotaru suddenly wailed. "She's in danger!"  
  
"Hotaru?" gasped Michiru, perplexed and worried.  
  
"Usagi!" she cried. "We've been tricked! She's in danger!"  
  
And Talon Umbra, or whatever it was, stopped writhing in the grip of the   
bindings, and began laughing.  
  
Continued in part 11   



	11. Good Versus Evil

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Chapter 11: "Good Versus Evil"   
  
"Nooooooo!" Hotaru suddenly wailed. "She's in danger!"  
  
"Hotaru?" gasped Michiru, perplexed and worried.  
  
"Usagi!" she cried. "We've been tricked! She's in danger!"  
  
And Talon Umbra, or whatever it was, stopped writhing in the   
grip of the bindings, and began laughing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" hissed Haruka urgently.   
  
"It's not real," Rei said tonelessly, looking up at the   
laughing form of Talon Umbra. "She knew what we were trying to do.   
She sent a piece of herself to distract us."  
  
Usagi stepped out of the hospital gift shop. She had two thick   
mecha manga under her arm and was munching on a king-size chocolate   
bar. As she walked across the lobby to the elevators, a shift in the   
energies of the planet brought her to a stop. For a moment, Usagi   
thought the air was being sucked out of the room. Purely on   
instinct, she turned to the large picture window that looked out onto   
the street.  
  
In an instant, a huge ball of energy slammed into her. Usagi   
was thrown across the lobby, along with hospital employees and   
visitors, and slammed with deadly force into the far wall. The   
impact sent the candy bar and manga spinning to the floor.  
  
Half a world away, Mamoru looked up from his chemistry text as   
fingers of ice closed around his heart. The textbook fell from his   
hands to the floor. He felt along the psychic pathway he had with   
Usagi for some clue as to what was happening. Forcing himself to   
swallow, he pushed himself away from his desk.   
  
In the veterinarian hospital, Luna woke suddenly from her   
sleep. Her jarring movement brought a painful rebuke from her sore   
ribs, but she was beyond noticing.  
  
"Oh gracious," she gasped softly. "No, this can't happen."   
Pulling herself up to her feet, Luna reached desperately through the   
bars of the cage, frantically tugging at the latch.  
  
In the Intensive Care Unit, Ikuko Tsukino's attention was drawn   
from the television game show she was enduring, only because it was   
better than silence. A vague unease had taken hold of her, but she   
couldn't understand what she was uneasy about. Had something   
happened to Kenji, she wondered, or to Shingo? Had Usagi placed   
herself in the path of danger once again?   
  
To add to her worry, the red light in the upper corner of the   
room had activated. She noticed the nurses were up and active,   
herding loved ones out of the ICU rooms. Ikuko had learned during   
her stay that this was the procedure if there was a Code Red case in   
the ICU, or if there was a fire or emergency alert in the hospital.   
Was there an emergency? Did it involve Usagi?  
  
In the garden of Hikawa Shrine, Rei's Grandfather looked up   
from the pruning he was doing on his bonsai tree. A look of grave   
concern colored his squashed features. Without a word, he set aside   
the tree and his pruning shears, bowed his head and started praying.  
  
Inside the temple, Hotaru and Rei grew pale simultaneously.   
Ami, Makoto and Minako, sensing something to a lesser extend, looked   
to their friend for answers.  
  
"We're too late," Rei whispered, horrified. Hotaru broke the   
circle and bent her head to the floor. She was heard weeping. The   
circle broken, the image of Talon Umbra and the whirlwind that bound   
it faded away.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka cried desperately. "Where is she?"  
  
Shaken from her stunned silence, Michiru produced the Deep Aqua   
Mirror. Passing her hand over the glass, she peered into it.  
  
"She's still at the hospital," Michiru replied.  
  
Instantly Haruka was up and running for the door, Rei in hot   
pursuit. Michiru sprang to her feet and followed them. By the time   
Makoto and Petz got to the top step of the shrine, the trio was at   
the bottom and driving off in Haruka's sportscar.  
  
"Wait for us, dammit!" howled Makoto.  
  
"Come," barked Petz. "We have to get to her, even if we have   
to run there!"  
  
Usagi struggled up from her prone position on the floor. Every   
fiber of her being hurt. It took a second to focus.  
  
"Amazing," she heard someone with a low, seductive, yet   
decidedly serpentine voice say. "What does it take to kill you,   
little girl?"  
  
Rolling back onto her heels, Usagi looked around - - and   
instantly regretted it. Surrounding her in the lobby, where before   
people had been, were smoldering skeletons, their flesh burned from   
them. Usagi's mouth dropped. She tried to form words to match the   
welling tears in her eyes, but couldn't for the longest time.   
Finally enough of the horror registered in her brain to give her a   
voice.  
  
"What did you do?" Usagi asked incredulously.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Talon Umbra replied, as if speaking to a   
moron. She hovered two feet off the floor about ten yards from   
Usagi. The utter callousness of the statement spurred Usagi's tears   
to flowing.  
  
"Why? Why would you do something like this?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"To kill you," Talon Umbra replied again. "Why, were they   
important to you?" To mock Usagi, the corners of her mouth curled up   
into a malicious smile.  
  
"Of course they were!" sobbed Usagi.  
  
"But they were meaningless little creatures skittering around   
the world's floorboards like so many cockroaches," the creature   
sniffed imperiously.  
  
"No life is meaningless!" retorted Usagi.  
  
"Every life is meaningless," Talon Umbra countered smugly.  
  
"You," Usagi said, shaking with fury, staggering to her feet.   
"You're so cruel! So vicious!"  
  
"Yes," her foe responded, smiling her serpentine smile and   
nodding. "I am." She spread her arms out, posturing proudly,   
presenting herself. "For I am Talon Umbra. I am that which   
corrupts," and her left arm folded over her breast, "and that which   
destroys," and her right arm folded over her breast. "I am misery   
and deceit. I am man's inhumanity to man. All that plagues humanity   
flows through my veins. Now do you understand what you oppose,   
little girl?"  
  
Usagi glared at her.  
  
"Yes," she said. The adrenaline rush, the rush that in the   
second before the energy struck must have drawn on the miracle of the   
silver crystal to protect her, was beginning to fade. Her right hand   
closed over her brooch. "Moon . . ."  
  
"Ah ah," Talon Umbra snickered.   
  
She pointed at the brooch. Usagi felt it suddenly heat up and   
begin to burn her hand.  
  
"Eternal . . ." she continued, holding the stinging brooch   
aloft.  
  
Talon Umbra's lizard's eyes widened. Her shoulders squared in   
preparation for battle. The flesh of Usagi's hand began to sear   
against the red-hot brooch.  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
While the transformation took place, Talon Umbra struck,   
launching a new burst of crimson energy at her. But the energy was   
cleaved by the shimmering silver aura surrounding Usagi as she   
transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and passed harmlessly around   
her.  
  
"Truly impressive," Talon Umbra smiled, redoubling the   
outpouring of the blood red energy from her hands. "I have not seen   
someone of your power in nearly two thousand years, Sailor Moon. All   
the more reason to destroy you."  
  
Sailor Moon stood against the onslaught, surrounded by a silver   
glow. She strained to withstand Talon Umbra's assault, for this   
monster was powerful, at least as powerful as Galaxia. The pressure   
to shield herself twisted her delicate features. Gritted teeth could   
be seen under parted lips.   
  
"Are you at your limit, Sailor Moon?" Talon Umbra mocked her.   
"If not, I can increase the output of my assault." Her brown mane of   
hair began to fly up, carried by an unfelt wind, and the power   
increased.  
  
Sailor Moon staggered back a step, but maintained her shield.   
Blood was pounding in her forehead. Perspiration began to break out   
across her flushed face. The crescent moon on her forehead began to   
glow a brilliant yellow.   
  
Talon Umbra's mane wafted higher in the air as she increased   
the assault. Sailor Moon staggered back two, then three steps, but   
managed to hold off the energy that seemed so much like the blood of   
innocents.  
  
"You're beaten, Sailor Moon," Talon Umbra pronounced.   
"Surrender to me and I will give you a quick death. You have earned   
that much."  
  
"So you can do to everyone what you've done to the people in   
this lobby?" grunted Sailor Moon. "No! I can't!"  
  
"Then die in agony!" Talon Umbra snapped. "I will take great   
pleasure in prolonging this as much as possible!"  
  
Sailor Moon bowed her head, her eyes clamped shut. For a   
moment, Talon Umbra thought that the girl was about to crumble. Then   
she saw a small black warp in space begin to form inches from Sailor   
Moon's chest. It expanded until a silver jewel could float out.   
Instantly Talon Umbra's head turned to shield her eyes from the   
blinding brilliance of the crystal.  
  
At that moment, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mars   
burst into the lobby from the rubble of the entrance. It took just a   
moment for Uranus to recognize what was happening.  
  
"Come on!" she barked. Neptune moved to follow, but a pair of   
hands gently caught them on the arm and held them back. They both   
turned back inquiringly to Mars.  
  
"Just wait," Mars told them, the light of hope shining in her   
violet eyes. "She's handling it."  
  
The silver crystal floated up to a point equidistant between   
Sailor Moon's hands. They turned, seeming to cup it at the edge of   
its primary glow. Sailor Moon's head rose to its full height. Her   
eyes were still closed and her features took on a look of serene   
concentration. Her fuku shimmered and changed into a flowing white   
floor-length strapless gown, the raiment of the queen she was   
destined to be. Silver wings, not unlike that of a butterfly,   
sprouted from the back of her gown.  
  
Talon Umbra poured her tainted energy down on Serenity.   
Ignoring her, Serenity raised the crystal over her head with ease.   
Her chest rose as she took in an invigorating breath. The folds of   
her gown began to blow, as did the long ribbons of her blonde hair.  
  
The crystal flared with a silver glow so brilliant that Uranus,   
Neptune and Mars had to shield their eyes. It slammed against the   
crimson energy of Talon Umbra and halted it in its place. For   
minutes the two energies pressed against each other as both   
combatants strained for advantage. Talon Umbra's mouth curled down   
as she tried again and again to force her energies forward without   
success.  
  
"Please," she heard Serenity whisper and looked up. The girl   
still wore a placid look on her face. "Please end this before it's   
too late."  
  
"Never," Talon Umbra replied proudly. "This contest is to the   
death, girl."  
  
The creature from below witnessed a single tear trickle down   
Serenity's cheek. Then she saw the silver energy slowly begin to   
force hers back. Talon Umbra poured everything she had into   
maintaining her position. For a moment it seemed that she had   
succeeded, but then the silver energy resumed its inexorable push   
toward her. The creature strained angrily, desperate for victory.   
The muscles in her body bunched and her serpentine features twisted.   
But the silver energy inched closer and closer to her.  
  
Uranus and Neptune stared, tentatively allowing themselves to   
hope. Serenity was clearly exerting herself, but Talon Umbra seemed   
to be the one straining now. But, even pressed to her limits, the   
creature showed no signs of fear. It was as if she could not grasp   
the concept of her defeat. The energy grew closer and closer. Talon   
Umbra backed up one step, then two, then three. The silver energy   
closed relentlessly on her until it hovered an inch from her.  
  
And then Talon Umbra was encompassed by the silver energy of   
the crystal. As it enveloped her, the entity's body seemed to   
stretch and pull, distorting like a picture on taffy. Her eyes   
jammed shut and she seemed wracked with pain, but Talon Umbra did not   
cry out. She continued to expand until her essence reached its   
breaking point, then pulled apart and dissipated like a bad dream.  
  
"You did it!" cheered Uranus. Looking to her princess, she and   
the others saw Sailor Moon, not Serenity, sink to her knees.   
Concerned, they ran over to her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," she wheezed in exhaustion. Though she hid her face,   
they could tell she was crying.  
  
"Don't cry," Uranus told her softly. "The world's well rid of   
her."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, but continued to cry. "If only she hadn't   
forced me to this . . ."  
  
"It's going to happen, Sailor Moon," Neptune said gently.   
"There are going to be enemies or circumstances out there who are   
going to force choices on you that you don't want to make. We all   
have to face it sooner or later. You just faced it now, and you made   
the right choice."  
  
"Yeah, so stop crying," Mars smiled shyly, delicately wiping   
Sailor Moon's tears away with her hand. "I hate the way your face   
puffs up when you cry." Sailor Moon expelled a giggle in the midst   
of her sobbing.  
  
"You weep for a fallen foe," a mocking voice echoed amid the   
ruins of the hospital lobby, a voice suspiciously like Talon Umbra's.   
"How precious you are, Sailor Moon."  
  
"No! You're dead!" roared Uranus, swinging around as she rose   
to try to spot the returning threat. "I saw her kill you!"  
  
"So she did," Talon Umbra's voice echoed confidently. "But you   
forget, insignificant little aspect of her greatness, I am Talon   
Umbra! I am endless! I have traversed the length and breath of   
humanity's reign over this world! I existed when the first human   
crawled from the slime! And I will watch the last human draw his   
last breath and draw pleasure from his pain!"  
  
The three senshi formed a protective circle around Sailor Moon.  
  
"I feed on the milk of humanity's darker side," the voice   
continued. "I have died deaths before, foolish little cockroach!   
Though I was dead by Sailor Moon's hand, with every malicious thought   
I am again reborn. With every unkind word, my hand is strengthened.   
With every callous act, I am restored to my rightful throne."  
  
Perhaps it was a trick of the lights, but the shadows of the   
room seemed to swirl around them. Sailor Moon peered past her   
guardians and spotted the others, transformed and ready for battle,   
lingering at the entrance to the lobby. They stared in wonder and   
perhaps just a hint of trepidation, but it did not make them shy   
away.  
  
"You cannot kill me, Sailor Moon," laughed the voice of Talon   
Umbra. "So long as a single human lives on this planet, I cannot   
die." She paused, savoring her words. "But you can die, Sailor   
Moon. Some day you will die. Whether from disease, age or my hand,   
you will die one day - - and I will be there. You have thwarted me   
this day, Sailor Moon - - but I know patience. I will triumph in the   
end."  
  
"No," Sailor Moon replied, quietly but firmly. She stepped out   
of the circle, Mars and Neptune staring uncomprehendingly at her as   
they fell away from her. "Some day I will die, it's true. But on   
that day, someone else will rise to oppose you. I don't know who   
that person will be, but I know that person will be there. And   
they'll share the same spirit I share, because that spirit can't die,   
either. It's reborn every time a baby coos at its mother's touch.   
It's strengthened every time friends laugh and play and enjoy each   
other's company. It's restored every time lovers kiss. As long as   
there are humans on this Earth, that spirit lives on. And that   
spirit will always be there to oppose you! You will never win!"  
  
Silence draped the room like a heavy linen cloth. Sailor Moon   
stood her ground bravely, while the others waited for something to   
happen. Perhaps it was a trick of the lights, but the shadows of the   
room seemed to stop swirling. Seconds dragged on and on and the   
warriors waited.  
  
"We shall see, Sailor Moon," the voice of Talon Umbra replied   
at last. "Until we meet again."  
  
There was no evidence of Talon Umbra's departure, save that the   
air in the room seemed so much less stifling. Timidly the others   
approached Sailor Moon. They seemed dumbstruck, in awe of her.   
Mercury reached her first and clasped Sailor Moon's hands in her own.  
  
"Usagi," Mercury whispered in wonder. "What you said - - it   
was beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah," grinned Venus as she wiped tears from her eyes.   
"Wasn't a dry eye in the house."  
  
"I have NEVER seen anyone kick anyone's ass with just words!"   
marveled Jupiter. "How do you do it?"  
  
Sailor Moon shrugged. "I just told the truth." She looked   
down shyly, self-conscious about everyone gazing at her in reverence.   
Then her face clouded over with mild distress. "Is anybody else   
hungry?"  
  
Mars burst out laughing, followed quickly by everyone else.   
She wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon's neck, kissed her on the   
cheek and hugged her tight.  
  
Concluded in chapter 12 . . .  



	12. Loose Ends

Sailor Moon-Violence and Corruption  
Chapter 12-"Loose Ends"  
  
"Thank you for helping me," Usagi smiled as she clasped Petz'   
hands in her own. Karaberas, Beruche and Cooan stood a few steps   
behind her, while the inner and outer senshi flanked Usagi. "You   
don't know how much this meant to me."  
  
"We know how much it meant to us," Petz replied. "And please,   
Usagi, call on us again if you ever need us. This was just the first   
installment on a debt that can never be paid in full."  
  
Usagi looked up at her with those wide, vivacious blue eyes.   
"Petz," she playfully admonished, "friends don't owe debts to   
friends."  
  
Petz looked down and smiled, gently chastened. "Very well.   
Then in the future, should you ever need us, call and we will   
come - - because that's what friends do for friends." Usagi's smile   
widened until it threatened to burst her face.  
  
"Yes, Usagi, and we'll see to it that she keeps her word,"   
added Karaberas playfully.  
  
"And we'll beat her up if she doesn't," Cooan tacked on.   
Beruche just closed her eyes and looked mortified.  
  
"Please don't do that on my account," giggled Usagi.  
  
"Don't be nervous about it," Cooan replied. "Actually it'd be   
kind of fun," and she winked at Usagi.  
  
As the Black Moon sisters walked away, Usagi turned to the   
outer senshi, now back in their civilian guises.  
  
"Thank you all," Usagi smiled. "I couldn't have done it   
without you."  
  
"As if we could do anything else but help you, my Princess,"   
Setsuna replied graciously.  
  
"Are you going to call me that for the rest of my life?" whined   
Usagi.  
  
"No, my Princess," and Usagi sighed in relief. "For one day   
you will be Queen." Usagi groaned.  
  
"Don't let her get to you, Usagi," smiled Michiru. "She's like   
that around us, too." Hotaru giggled in the background. "We may not   
always agree, Usagi, but our goals are the same."  
  
"I couldn't ask for more," Usagi replied.  
  
"Nice going, Dumpling," Haruka said, patting her on the   
shoulder. "I knew you had it in you."  
  
"I'm glad one of us did," Usagi grinned uneasily.  
  
"I'll be there whenever you need me, Usagi-chan," smiled   
Hotaru.  
  
"And whenever you need me, Hotaru-chan," Usagi replied.  
  
Finally her closest friends gathered around her.  
  
"You look like a candidate for a nice long shopping trip,"   
Minako told her.  
  
"I'd love to!" Usagi gasped. "But I've got to stay home. My   
family and Luna will be getting out of the hospital soon, I imagine,   
and I have to take care of them."  
  
"Need some help?" Makoto offered. "I'm kind of handy in the   
kitchen."  
  
"I know a thing or two about medicine," said Ami.  
  
"I could bring Artemis so Luna has some company," added Minako.  
  
"And I can offer prayers," Rei said impishly, "just in case you   
make their injuries worse."  
  
Usagi responded with a resounding raspberry. They all   
dissolved into laughter and walked off arm in arm.  
* * * *  
Usagi ushered her family back into their home. Luna was   
cradled in her arms and Kenji insisted on supporting Ikuko, even   
though he still had a bad shoulder and her legs worked perfectly.   
Entering the front hall, the three recent patients looked around.   
What they found was shocking.  
  
"I don't understand," Kenji whispered. "This place was   
wrecked." There was no trace of there having ever been trouble in   
the room. Everything was good as new and precisely where it   
belonged. "I didn't imagine it, did I?"  
  
"If you did, I did too," Shingo said, equally stunned.  
  
"Maybe the real senshi came back and fixed everything," Ikuko   
suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Shingo gasped in excitement. "I bet Sailor Moon did   
it! Man, she's the best!"  
  
"She certainly is," Ikuko smiled and shot Usagi a proud glance.   
Usagi lowered her gaze to hide her own smile.  
  
"I'm going to take Luna out into the garden," Usagi announced.   
"And then I'M COOKING! I don't want any of you lifting a finger."  
  
"You're cooking?" moaned Shingo. "Are you trying to put us   
back in the hospital?"  
  
"Shut up, Brat, or I'll put a whole canister of salt in yours!"  
  
"It could only help," Shingo muttered.  
  
Out in the garden, Usagi set Luna down gingerly. The cat   
walked around in the grass.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Luna asked. "You nearly fainted   
after you did the living room."  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right," Usagi said. "I just kind of got   
light-headed for a little bit. The crystal takes a lot out of me   
when I try certain things. The more important question is how are   
you?"  
  
"Well, I won't be doing much prowling for the next few weeks,   
but I'm getting there." Luna cautiously took in a deep breath of the   
garden air. "Oh, but it's just so grand to be out of that bloody   
hospital. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me,   
Usagi."  
  
"I managed," Usagi grinned.  
  
"Indeed you did, and against a fearsome foe I'm told. I'm very   
proud of you, and just a little amazed - - although given everything   
you've handled over the years, I suppose I shouldn't be. You're   
reaching the point where you may not need me at all."  
  
"That'll never happen," Usagi grinned. "You're staying right   
by my side, even if I have to start messing up on purpose."  
  
"Let's not do anything drastic," Luna said, returning the grin.   
"I'll stay voluntarily. I don't want you sliding back into bad   
habits." Luna padded through the cool grass some more. "Usagi - -   
that look your mother gave you. Does she know about your other   
identity?"  
  
"I didn't tell her," Usagi said, looking very pleased with   
herself.  
* * * *  
Dressed in a vibrant red blouse with short puffed sleeves and a   
plunging neckline and tight black jeans that showed off her pride in   
her hips and legs, but were still modest, Rei Hino walked down the   
street. It was late afternoon, approaching evening, and the café and   
nightclub district was gearing up for another night. Her black hair   
flowing elegantly behind her back, Rei searched the clubs and dives   
until she found the one she was looking for.  
  
Pushing gently through the door, the girl surveyed the room.   
There was a bar and about a dozen tables arranged around a stage.   
Since it was early, only two other people occupied the place beyond   
the bartender, a bored waitress in a skimpy costume patterned after   
something out of Playboy and the entertainer on stage. The   
entertainer was singing, if it could truthfully be called that.   
Focusing on the singer, sitting on a stool before a microphone as he   
played his guitar, Rei grew a wry smile and walked down to the front   
of the stage. Just like she had figured. She sat at the front table   
to the right, waved off the waitress and waited for Yuuichiro to   
finish his set. When he did and climbed down from the stage, she   
rose to meet him.  
  
"Rei!" he gasped, startled. Instantly Yuuichiro sank to the   
floor and bowed. "I'm sorry for what happened!"  
  
"Yuuichiro," Rei said, smiling.  
  
"Please forgive me! I don't know what possessed me to do what   
I did!"  
  
"Yuuichiro," Rei repeated, the smile dimming.  
  
"It must have been a demon that . . ."  
  
"Would you stand up!" fumed Rei. Her fingers locked into   
Yuuichiro's bushy brown hair and she dragged him to his feet.  
  
"Please don't kill me," whimpered Yuuichiro.  
  
"Yuuichiro! Shut - - up!" Rei growled. She took a moment to   
compose herself. "You WERE possessed by a demon. It used you to get   
to me. There's nothing to forgive."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Rei looked down at her hands uncomfortably. "So, if   
you want to come home, feel free."  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Yes," she said, then looked up at him with the vulnerability   
of a newborn fawn. "You see, um - - well, Grandpa - - misses you."  
  
Yuuichiro grinned tenderly. "Well the last thing in the world   
I want to do is disappoint - - 'him'. I really admire 'him' and I   
like 'him' a lot." Rei's mouth curled into a tentative smile.  
* * * *  
Artemis lay on a pillow that sat by the window on the desk in   
Minako's room. The sun shone through the window and Artemis was   
soaking up the warming rays. He was so content that he barely   
noticed the splint on his foreleg.  
  
"I'm going up to my room to take care of Artemis!" he heard   
Minako bellowing just outside the door. "Why don't you put one of   
those electronic collars around my neck! That way you can track my   
every move!"  
  
"So much for that nap," mumbled Artemis.  
  
"Honestly, she's never cared before! Disappear for a few days   
and she turns into a clinging vine! It's so phony." Minako stopped   
grumbling when she entered the room and adopted a happy face. "Here   
you are!" Minako sang out. She wore an ear to ear grin and carried a   
tray into the room. Artemis sighed. "I brought you a little treat!"  
  
"Minako," Artemis groaned.  
  
"I got some milk and a little tuna, some star candies and some   
blades of grass . . ."  
  
"Minako, I just ate a half hour ago."  
  
"Oh. Oh, yeah. OK, do you want another pillow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fluff this one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Soft music?"  
  
"You don't own any soft music."  
  
"I can get some."  
  
"No."  
  
"A little catnip?"  
  
"Umm . . .maybe later."  
  
"Sunglasses?"  
  
"Get real."  
  
"A female cat?"  
  
"Minako!" Artemis yelled. "I just want to rest. Let me soak   
up some sun for a few hours."  
  
"OK," Minako said glumly. "I know!" She began stroking   
Artemis's back. The cat, wary at first, began to get into it. He   
lay back down, closed his eyes and began purring as she stroked his   
fur.  
  
"YEOW!" Artemis gasped when Minako's hand veered off course.   
"Don't touch the flank!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Minako gasped. "Do you want me to put more   
medicine on it?"  
  
"NO! Minako, just LEAVE - ME - ALONE!"  
  
"All right," Minako whispered. She turned her back to him,   
making Artemis feel like a heel. Then he heard her sniffling.  
  
"Minako . . ." he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm just trying to make up for   
what I did to you."  
  
"You don't have to," her guardian replied. "I know you weren't   
responsible. You don't have to nurse me. I appreciate it, but it's   
not necessary."  
  
"No!" Minako declared, jumping to her feet. "It's my duty and   
obligation as your friend to do all I can to help you regain your   
health! I, Minako Aino, hereby vow not to rest until you've regained   
- - Artemis, where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the vet hospital," the cat replied, limping out the   
door, "where it's safe!"  
  
"I'll come with you!"  
* * * *   
Walking to school was, for once, an exciting prospect. Usagi   
still hated learning with a passion, and she hated leaving her family   
alone (and she was no doubt facing big trouble for missing all the   
time she missed), but it would give her a chance to be with Ami,   
Makoto and Minako again. She knew she could endure anything to do   
that. In fact, she knew from experience. She bounced along the   
street, oblivious to everyone around her.  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama," said a familiar voice behind her. "What's   
your hurry? Late for school again?"  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" she squealed upon turning and seeing her fiancee   
leaning up against the arcade, peering over his sunglasses. She ran   
up to him, leaped into his arms and smothered him with kisses. "What   
are you doing here?"  
  
"Moving back," he smiled, supporting her with his arms as she   
hung from his neck.   
  
"But what about school?"  
  
"They have schools here."  
  
"But I thought you wanted to study at Harvard?"  
  
He dropped her lightly to the sidewalk. "I wasn't doing any   
good there. I couldn't seem to concentrate. I wasn't learning   
anything." He paused and smiled. "Well, I did learn one thing. I   
learned I need to be near you. That time and distance only makes me   
yearn for you more, not less."  
  
"That's so sweet," sighed Usagi.  
  
"So I'll miss ANOTHER semester and pick up my studies here."   
He grasped Usagi's hand as they walked. "And at least now when I   
sense Sailor Moon is in trouble, I can do something instead of sit   
half a world away and suffer and worry."  
  
Usagi sighed with contentment as they walked hand in hand to   
her school.  
  
"Take me out tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry. Between the two moves and saving for tuition, I'm out   
of cash at the moment."  
  
"I hear the bench by the lake in the park is still free," Usagi   
offered, glancing timidly up at him from beneath hooded eyes.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I also hear it's very romantic."  
  
"On one condition," Mamoru said. "We go only AFTER you finish   
your homework."  
  
Usagi stuck out her lower lip.  
  
"OK," she mumbled. "At least I've got extra incentive to   
finish now."  
* * * *   
The next day after school, sitting in the park on the very same   
bench she and Mamoru had cuddled on the night before, with her spiral   
notebook - - the one she was supposed to use to take notes for her   
history class - - Usagi sat with pencil in hand, sketching cute   
caricatures of the various animals. So far she had a bird, a   
squirrel and even a rabbit that had wandered out of concealment a   
little earlier in the day than usual. So absorbed was she in her   
drawing, Usagi didn't notice her friends approach until they were   
almost upon her. She quickly slammed the notebook shut.  
  
"Whatcha doing there, Usagi?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Um, nothing!" she replied too quickly.  
  
"She's probably decorating her history notebook with a bunch of   
love letters to Mamoru," needled Rei.  
  
"I am not!" responded Usagi, punctuating her statement with an   
extended tongue.  
  
"Haven't you outgrown that yet?" grumbled Rei. Then she   
returned fire with her own tongue.  
  
"You seemed to be very absorbed in it," Ami observed. "We're   
just curious about it. Unless it's none of our business."  
  
"Well," Usagi hesitated. "I'm just practicing my drawing.   
Luna thinks that since I like drawing so much, I should go to art   
school after graduation and try to become a professional artist."  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea!" gasped Ami.  
  
"I didn't know you liked to draw," Makoto grinned. "Can we   
see?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," hesitated Usagi. "They're not very good.   
I wouldn't want you to laugh."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako said in a tone that commanded respect.   
"The first thing an artist has to learn is how to take criticism.   
Hand it over."  
  
With an expression that was more akin to facing a firing squad,   
Usagi handed the notebook over to Minako. She and Makoto eagerly   
opened it and leafed through until they found the page with the   
drawings.  
  
"Oh, these are cute!" squealed Minako.  
  
"You think so?" gaped Usagi happily.  
  
"These are absolutely darling!" gushed Makoto. "You're really   
good!"  
  
"You're not just saying that?" Usagi questioned as Ami reached   
for the notebook.  
  
"No, if I were trying to spare your feelings, I'd say they were   
'nice'," Minako answered.  
  
"OK," Usagi smiled, then frowned. "Hey, you say my singing's   
nice!"  
  
"They're a little rough, but you show definite talent," Ami   
smiled. "Of course, you've got room to improve, you know. But if   
you work hard in art school, I think you can be very good."  
  
"Just because your dad's an artist doesn't make you an expert,"   
grumbled Minako, pulling her eyelid down at Ami.  
  
"Well Luna said that if you like doing something, it's not   
really work," grinned Usagi. "And if I've got to get a job, I'd   
rather have one that isn't work."  
  
"Aren't you going to let me see them?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
Usagi hesitated, swallowed, and then steeled herself. She took   
the notebook and passed it to Rei. Rei took it with a neutral   
expression, but Usagi girded herself for a cutting review. Instead,   
as Rei examined the drawings, a contented smile seemed to grow wider   
on her lips. Her eyes began to glow with warmth.  
  
"These are adorable, Usagi," grinned Rei.  
  
"Really?" Usagi asked doubtfully.  
  
"Congratulations. You've managed to capture a little piece of   
your soul on paper."  
  
Usagi stared, her grin so wide that her front teeth were   
pressing into her lower lip. Then she emitted a sound that seemed a   
mix of a giggle and a sob and flung her arms around Rei, hugging her   
tight.  
  
"Thank you, Rei-chan!" she squealed.   
  
"Are you going to be a manga artist?"  
  
"Maybe," Usagi shrugged.  
  
"Promise me a copy?"  
  
"How about a trade?" offered Usagi. "A copy of my first manga   
for a copy of your first album?"  
  
Rei chuckled happily. "Deal!"  
  
"Yeah, and you can all eat at my restaurant for free on   
opening night," grinned Makoto.  
  
"And I promise you all tickets to my first appearance on   
television," Minako added. Then she glanced mischievously at Ami.   
"And Ami promises to deliver everybody's first baby for free."  
  
"MINAKO!" gasped the others, all except Ami. Ami was too busy   
blushing furiously.  
  
END  



End file.
